


The Shadows in the Stars

by oboewankenobi



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alchemy, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Elves, F/M, Fantasy AU, Genderbending, Genderswap, M/M, Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Third Person Omniscient, Princes & Princesses, Princess Kenny McCormick, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Soft Magic, War, female Kenny, female kyle - Freeform, gender neutral pronouns for wendy, gender neutral wendy, kinda steampunk, my own fantasy world, other couples come in later, personalities are tweeked a little, very flirty Stan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-07-25 19:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 54,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16204334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oboewankenobi/pseuds/oboewankenobi
Summary: Kyle is the princess of the elven kingdom. Ever since she was little she had been rambunctious; running away from meetings, skipping class, leaving her duties. All she wanted was to live a simple life once she turned eighteen, but that would never happen when the prince of Alynthi has asked for her hand in marriage. As Kyle learns more about her betrothed it becomes clear that there is more to her world than meets the eye.





	1. Chapter 1

The world of Ellesmere is one full of magic. This magic brings life, but also death. The forests are filled with the magic energy that seeps from the Earth. Many species have been able to absorb this energy and meld it into their being. There are two kingdoms who have gone beyond what the magic offers.

The elven kingdom has used this magic for healing and medicine, they called it Galena. While the human kingdom has used the magic energy for alchemy; they called it Vitriol.

The human kingdom, Alynthi, was in the northern most part of Ellesmere. Alynthins were peaceful people until they were given this energy. Since the discovery of alchemy, they have been able to advance rapidly. They learned how to sculpt and make things from simple objects around them. By discovering this they were able to explore more of Ellesmere by using mechanical horses that ran at speeds much faster than a regular horse. They were also able to make weapons of war. They used these weapons to capture small kingdoms and villages. Not a hundred years had passed before they had various colonies throughout the land.

The elven kingdom, Zariya, was somewhere deep in the forests of Ellesmere. They were a peaceful kingdom. The Zariyans were afraid of the humans due to the war machines that their alchemy had created. In response to this, their elders created a magical barrier around the kingdom that kept them hidden from the wars. Those who walked close to the kingdom minds were filled with a haze that made them forget what they were doing. The Zariyans tried to live simple lives.

Though their simple lives might be coming to an end, because on their princess’s eighteenth birthday the prince of Alynthi has asked for her hand in marriage.

* * *

“KYLE!” the maid yelled as the fiery red head bolted down the stairs. “KYLE! COME BACK!” she yelled running after her. Kyle though had no intention of going back. Today was the day that the prince of Alynthi was coming to Zariya. This will be the first day that a human has set foot in their kingdom for over one hundred years and it had to be because her father and his mother were going to make it official that they would be betrothed.

Like hell Kyle would put up with that. She had just turned eighteen. She was about to get her markings to symbolize her way into adulthood. Kyle had her whole life ahead of her and she wasn’t going to spend it married to some prince.

The red head fled down the hall to find her escape route. That is when she spotted the garland hanging from the window. She stuck her head out, eyeing the drop. A devilish grin came on her face as she calculated the jump.

She didn’t have long though, because her maid was right behind her. “Please Kyle. You don’t want to anger your father again.” she begged. “Screw him.” Kyle said grabbing the garland. She gave a small salute to the maid as she jumped from the window.

“KYLE!” the maid screamed.

You could hear Kyle’s laugh all throughout the kingdom as she fell. The wind beneath her hair felt freeing. It was almost like she was a new person.

She hit the ground a lot harder than she thought she would.

Kyle looked up to see her maid in utter shock. The maid should have known that Kyle would have done something like this. She has been rambunctious since she was little. At any royal event, she would sneak off and do whatever she wanted around the kingdom. Kyle would learn to fight with swords and shoot bows-n-arrows instead of studying her healing magic. That is one reason why her father agreed to this marriage, hoping it would calm her down.

For days like today Kyle was glad that she never dressed in royal attire, always opting for a plain white shirt and some leather pants and boots.

“Tell dad I love him.” she said running off to the gate. Her freedom so close at hand.

Wendyl got in her path. “Kyle.” they said with a stern voice. Wendyl was Kyle’s advisor in training. “Hello Wendyl.” Kyle said with a fake smile. “Where are we off to this fine morning?” Wendyl asked returning their fake smile. Kyle and Wendyl didn’t hate each other, per say. They just butted heads a lot when it came to issues of the kingdom. Issues specifically surrounding Kyle and how she should act like a princess.

“I am going on a walk with…” Kyle looked around, spotting her little brother Ike playing with the horses. “Ike!” Kyle said walking to her brother. Wendyl’s brown eyes studied her. Wendyl wasn’t stupid. They knew what Kyle was up to, but they also knew that they couldn’t stop them.

“Have fun you two.” they said walking away. Kyle watches as the raven hair advisor disappeared from view.

“Are we really going on a walk?” Ike asked with excitement in his eyes. Kyle really didn’t want to drag her brother with her.

“There you are Kyle!” the old maid screamed as she came out the door.

“Shit, come on Ike.” Kyle said grabbing his arm.  They ran out of the gate before the maid could get them.

* * *

“So where are we going?” Ike asked. They were walking through the village. Kyle pinched the bridge of her nose. It wouldn’t be long before their dad sent the guards after them. If Ike wasn’t with her she could have got a few drinks down before she was forced to meet her betrothed. But with Ike they just walked around. They though had to stop every few seconds for Ike to look at the stands. Kyle had forgotten that Ike rarely left the confines of the castle.

“What is this?”

“Ohhhhh shiny.”

“Can we get this?”

Kyle was about to explode from Ike asking so many questions when she heard the guards. “THERE THEY ARE!” Kyle was not ready to get caught yet. She still wanted to explore before she was forced into a dress and sit across from a prince.

She grabbed Ike and threw him on her back.

“Woo!” Ike screamed in her ear as they ran down alley ways. Kyle would never admit this, but she was enjoying her time with Ike. They were ten years apart which made it hard for them to hang out. Any time they got to was amazing for Kyle.

“GET THEM!” the guards yelled. There were more footsteps coming from behind them. If Kyle didn’t hurry and find a different route, she would be back at the castle and that is not want she wanted.

They ran past an alley that escaped into the woods. Kyle halted and then backed up. “Want to go exploring in the woods?” she asked raising an eyebrow. Ike’s grip on her shirt tightened. “They say there are scary things in the woods.” he whispered. “Don’t worry. I’ll protect you.” Kyle said running down the alley.

They had barely made it around the corner before the guards were there.

“We lost them!” one shouted.

“The king won’t be happy.” said another.

Kyle chuckled as she trotted to the woods.

* * *

After a while Kyle sat Ike down. Kyle had only been in the forest a few times. She was always loved the forest. There was this powerful energy that would radiate from the trees, flowers, grass, leaves. Kyle remembered talking about it with her teacher the first time it happened. She waved Kyle away saying that never happens.

Ike slid his hand into hers. “Should we head back?” he asked looking toward the woods. “We will in a minute. I want to show you something cool.” Kyle said walking.

There was a secret waterfall that was hidden in the woods. That is where the most energy came from. It felt like the rawest form of galena. Being able to use galena was becoming rarer in the kingdom. Many of the elders believed it was due to humans using it to make war machines. That the Earth was wanting to take its gift away.

Kyle was the last one in the royal family that was able to use galena. Her parents would always tell her how special she was, how she would be useful to any man she marries. But Kyle didn’t want to be special.

“Ah!” Ike screamed as he hid behind Kyle.

“What is it Ike?” Kyle asked looking down at him. She followed his pointing finger to the animal laying on the ground.

There was a wolf sleeping under the tree. It had dark black fur that looked like you could lay on.

A small whimper came from the wolf. Kyle walked closer to it. “Kyle.” Ike groaned following her. When she got to the creature she saw it was caught in a metal trap. It’s back leg bleeding bad. “It’s hurt Ike. I am going to help it.” Kyle said.

The wolf’s head shot up as Kyle squatted down beside. “It is okay. I am not going to hurt you.” she cooed reaching out her hand. The wolf had these piercing blue eyes. They looked like they were studying Kyle.

It slowly let its head down. Kyle rubbed his head, examining the trap.

It was a simple metal trap that their hunters used to capture rabbits. It would be easy to pull apart, but the wolf’s wound might be a different story. “You seem to have gotten yourself in trouble.” she said moving her hand to the trap.

The wolf’s eyes never left her as she pulled the trap apart.

It had cut deep into the wolf’s leg. He would lose it if it wasn’t cleaned and healed. Kyle had never tried healing animals before, but she needed to try.

She closed her eyes, trying to feel the galena run through her. Her hands became hot as she concentrated it to her hands. When she opened her eyes, there was a light green glow around them. She couldn’t believe she did it. “You’ll be good as new.” Kyle said putting her hands over the wound.

Her and Ike watched in amazement as the wound healed under her hands.

The wolf stood up and tested his leg. Kyle watched as he walked around them, then ran around a few trees. The wolf ran back up to Kyle. His blue eyes were thanking her. It nuzzled up to her before it walked away. “Stay safe!” she shouted as it disappeared.

“I think it is time to go back.” Kyle said grabbing Ike’s hand.

* * *

The maid was going off on Kyle as she threw on her green silk dress. “You know better than to run off like that! Your father nearly had a stroke. Hell, I nearly had a stroke.” she said.

Kyle just rolled her eyes as the maid tied the bow behind her back.

“What if you all had gotten hurt?” she asked putting Kyle’s curly red hair up in a bun. “We wouldn’t. If you have forgotten I am very skilled in the art of defense.” Kyle teased. The maid rolled her eyes. She knew that Kyle skipped her magic class to learn fighting.

Kyle studied herself in the mirror.

This time tomorrow she would have the ceremony to get her markings. The markings were little slashes that curved around the outside of her eye. They would light up whenever she used her magic. She had been waiting for this day since she was little, but now she had to push it aside to meet the prince.

“Do I have to marry him?” she whined.

“You do. It will help bring Ellesmere together.” the maid said. Kyle examined herself in the mirror. The green accenting her pale skin well. The dress helped show off her curves on her slim frame, curves that she wished were hidden underneath her everyday outfit.

“What if I don’t love him?” she asked. The maid put the small crown on her head. She looked at Kyle awkwardly. “Well, you will at least get to rule.” was all the maid could say.

Wendyl came in wearing their ceremonial ropes. The robes were made from a silk that helped the advisors control their magic in times of stress. “He is here princess.” Wendyl said walking out as quickly as they came.

“Here we go.” Kyle whispered.

* * *

Kyle’s family set in the throne room while they awaited the Prince and the Queen. “Kyle, how dare you run off with your little brother.” Gerald whispered. Kyle rolled her eyes. “Starting tomorrow we are going to have signups for people to be your personal guard.”

This caught Kyle’s attention. “I don’t need a personal guard.” she said through gritted teeth.

“Yes, you do. You are of age now where people will come after you. We need to make sure you’re safe.” he said setting his hand on his thigh. “I’ll agree under one condition.” Kyle said. “What is it?” “I get to pick the guard.”

Gerald didn’t like that, because he knew Kyle would pick someone that would make it easier for her to get away. He also knew that if he didn’t let her pick she would retaliate even worse.

“Fine.” Gerald said through his teeth.

Kyle smiled smugly, knowing she would get her way.

The bell rang throughout the kingdom. “NOW PRESENTING, QUEEN LIANA AND PRINCE CARTMAN!” the announcer yelled. The royal family stood up as the doors opened.

Kyle nearly gagged at the sight before her.

The prince was wearing a red robe that accident his round belly. His brown hair was slicked back, showing off his chubby face. As he walked closer to Kyle she noticed her had two different color eyes; one brown and the other purple. The purple eye gave Kyle an uneasy filling. It felt like pure evil was staring at her.

Gerald gave Kyle a nudge to walk. She glared at him as she descended the stairs.

Cartman was only a few inches taller than her. “It is a pleasure to meet you.” he said taking her hand. Kyle wanted to gag when she felt the grease on his hand. He gave her pale hand a kiss, his eyes never leaving hers.

“Pleasure to meet you.” Kyle said with her fake smile. Cartman stood back up, “You have such a beautiful smile.” he said touching her cheek. Kyle wanted to pull away, but she couldn’t. Something in her was telling her that this man was evil all the way to his core.

Kyle smiled, praying that she could find a way out of this marriage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The new Style story is up!!!!!!!!!!!! I got the idea of Kyle's character from the main character in the new Disenchanted series on Netflix. After watching it, I thought Kyle's personality would go good with that type of character. What are your thoughts so far? What do you think this story will be about?
> 
> Please leave a comment with your thoughts~  
> If you enjoyed it please leave a kudo~  
> Follow and ask me questions on my tumblr: https://oboe-wan-kenobie.tumblr.com/


	2. Chapter 2

Kyle and Cartman walked around the gardens as their parents spoke. She took a glance at the man beside her. In the light, he looked tolerable. Maybe she could do this. Maybe she could be married to him the rest of her life and produce his children.

Yeah, right.

“I hear your people call the magical energy galena.” Cartman said looking at her. “What does that mean?” he asked. There was general curiosity in his voice. Kyle gave him a small smile. “Galena means serenity in our language.” Kyle said.

“Why do you call it that?”

“Because when our elders first discovered that the Earth had given them a gift, they used it for healing and medicine. It eradicated all the illnesses and diseases that our people faced. It brought serenity.” Kyle ran her hand across the roses, feeling the galena in them. She couldn’t understand how someone could use this energy for evil. “Unlike what your people have done. Used it to bring death and destruction.” Kyle spat.

She couldn’t understand how her parents would want her to marry into the race that brought fear to the world. A race that has killed thousands of people for no reason.

Cartman let out a sad laugh. “I thought you’d say that.” He sat on the bench, “Yes, my people have used vitriol to create what your people call death machines. But we’ve also have used it to advance our society. We have the latest technology that can detect any illness.  We have one of the fastest form of travel. We produce the best crafted armor in all of Ellesmere.”

“I bet you use those to conquer people though. Do your average people use it? Or do they have to run in fear from the soldiers that come?” Cartman rubbed his face. Kyle knew she was making him angry, but she just wouldn’t go down without a fight.

They looked at each other, daring the other to speak first. Kyle knew she was right. She had heard the stories of the humans invading small villages. Killing the innocent because they refused to give up.

“Would you like to see one of our horses?” Cartman asked standing up. It would be a lie if Kyle said she wasn’t interested.

“I would.” she said turning her back to him.

“Well, follow me princess.” he said walking in front of her. As she followed him, she her body hair began to stand on edge.

Someone was watching her.

Kyle glanced to each side. There was nothing out of the ordinary there. She lightly turned her head over her right shoulder. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up. There was someone back there.

She stopped and turned around. There didn’t seem to be anything there as she scanned the horizon.

“You coming or not?” Cartman yelled. Kyle shook her head and turned around, “Yeah.” “Everything okay?” he asked as she ran to his side. “Oh, yeah. I thought I heard someone call my name.” Cartman looked around, “I don’t even see anyone.” “That is why I thought it was weird.” Kyle awkwardly laughed.

On the very edge of the forest were two blue eyes that were hidden between the bushes. The piercing blue eyes studied the couple until they disappeared.

* * *

The horses were something that Kyle could have never imagined. They were made from gold with gears that connected various parts. When Kyle got closer she realized that there was a faint red glow to them.

“They are something else aren’t they.” Cartman said. Kyle put her hand on the snout. A small spark went between her fingers and the horse. She jumped back as magical energy coursed through her.

How could she feel the humans magic too?

“You okay?” Cartman asked taking her hand. The prince studied her hand. “I am fine.” Kyle pulled her hand out of his. “It is just I have never seen that happen before.” he said looking between her and the horse.

“Maybe it is just our energy isn’t compatiable or something.” She shrugged off.

Cartman looked at her. Kyle shived as his purple eye met hers. It was almost like it knew she was lying. “So,” Kyle looked at the horse, “who created these?” “My great-grandfather created the design and my grandfather figured out how to put the vitroil in them.”

Kyle walked around the horses, studying each part. It was amazing how you could see each gear mov. How the metal was actually curved in the shape of the horse instead of bent. “How do you get the metal to bend like this?” she asked bending down to take a closer look.

Cartman knelt beside her. “Our alchemists use the vitriol to take a common rod and turn it into the gold ones you see. While they are turning it, they bend the metal slowly. To keep the horse going they created a metal heart that connects to all these different gears.” Cartman pointed to the gears near the neck. “It pumps a pure form of vitriol energy through the gears and rods.”

“This is truly amazing!” Kyle said standing up. Cartman looked up at her with a geninuen smile.

“There you two are!” Gerald said walking out to the court yard. “We are ready to announce the public your marriage arrangement.” Liane said.

* * *

Kyle and Cartman stood on the top of the balcony with their parents beside them.

“We are excited to announce the union between our children.” Gerald said to the people in the courtyard. “This is a big step to bring Ellesmere together once again.” Liane added. The whispering the courtyard was overpowering. “I know many of you have worried about this, but there is nothing to fear. This will bring peace on both kingdoms as we are united.” Gerald said silencing the crowd.

Cartman grabbed Kyle’s hand. “This will show everyone.” he whispered. Kyle gave him a slight nod as the fear in her stomach grew.

* * *

“Today is the day!” the maid yelled opening up the curtains. The sunlight blared onto Kyle waking her up. “Ugh!” she moaned putting the pillow over her face. “Come on princess. You need to get ready for your ceremony. Your betrothed will be here to watch. Isn’t that romantic?”

Kyle just responded with a louder moan.

She was hoping after the announcement the Queen and Prince would leave, but her stupid parents asked if they wanted to stay. Cartman said he would love to learn about the ritual since one day his future children will partake in it.

Kyle wanted to gag at the thought of having a baby with him.

“Come on!” the maid groaned dragging her out of bed. “We have to make sure you look perfect.” she said putting Kyle on the bench. Kyle watched as she brushed and braided her long hair.

Once she was done, Kyle pulled out the ceremonial white robe. She slid it on over her black dress. She took a deep breath. Today was the day. Today she would officially be an adult.

* * *

“You got this Kyle.” Shelia said. “I know mom. I have been preparing for this day my whole life.” Kyle said with her voice cracking a little. Even though she was excited there were a bundle of nerves that were sitting in her stomach.

A bell began to ring. “It’s time.” her mom whispered as the doors open.

There was a huge pool of light blue water that was in the center of the room. The elders were in a circle in the water, chanting in the old elven languages. Kyle was allowed to have three people in the room with her during the ceremony. She chose Wendyl and Ike. Cartman was forced to be her third. They were standing in the back.

Kyle walked slowly into the water. Her white robe surrounded her like a halo. The chanting grew louder as she stopped in the middle of the circle. It shook her bones.

Suddenly the chanting stopped. “Kyle.” they said. “You have now reached adulthood. You must now receive your marks. Are you ready?” they asked in unison.

“I am.”

“Lay.” they commanded. Kyle slowly laid down in the water. “Close your eyes and clear your mind.” She closed her eyes and the chanting began again. Kyle cleared her mind of everything as the water consumed her body.

The galena started to flow through her body as the chanting grew louder. Visions began to form in Kyle’s mind. They were flashes of the past. The beginning of time, human’s discovering fire, elven clans.

The chanting grew along with the feeling of magic. It was becoming too much. Her body felt like it was drowning.

More visions began to come, but these were visions of the futures. There was laughter and love radiating from her body. Who was it that was making her feel this way? But the visions were quickly replaced with people in pain. People dying. Villages were burning, and their kingdom was on fire.

Kyle’s body felt on fire too. It was consuming her entire body. She tried screaming but nothing would come out. Kyle needed to stop, she needed to get out of here.

Suddenly, the fire disappeared and those piercing blue eyes were staring at her.

“I am here.” a rugged voice said. “I am here, and you are safe.” it said. She knew that voice belonged to the blue eyes. It calmed her. The voice made her feel like nothing could hurt her. There was love in that voice and she felt a love back for them.

The eyes disappeared in a blinding light.

Kyle’s head came out of the water as she tried to breath. One of the elders held her up. “It is done.” they whispered.

She looked down at the water and there were blue pine colored slits that were on the curve of her eyes. Kyle was finally an adult. Her new life ahead of her. But would her new life bring? What did those visions of death and destruction mean?

Kyle looked over at Cartman. Every ounce of her knew it had to be because of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. Stan isn't in it, but he will be soon. Don't worry. How do think he will come in? I am thinking of making a google docs that explains the land, magic system, and races. Would you all like that? How do you all like the story so far? This is my first time doing fantasy so I would love the feedback! 
> 
> Please leave a comment with your thoughts~  
> If you enjoyed it please leave a kudo~  
> Follow and ask me questions on my tumblr: https://oboe-wan-kenobie.tumblr.com/


	3. Chapter 3

“Until next month my dear.” Cartman said taking Kyle’s hand. She gagged a little in her mouth when he kissed her hand.

She didn’t know how, but he was the reason behind her visions. She needed to get to know him more. Discover what his people did and what weapons they actually had.

“Until next month.” she said quietly.

Cartman leaned in and kissed her cheek. A flush came over Kyle’s face. “I cannot wait to show you our kingdom.” he said as he pulled away. “I can’t wait to see it.” she said with a small smile.

He pulled a small gold ring. “Every man in our family makes a ring for their future wife. We go out and look until we find the gold that calls to us. Once we find it, we sculpt it with our alchemy.” Cartman slid the ring slowly on her wedding finger.  “We then give it our betrothed. Once we have the wedding the ring will transform into something beautiful.”

He looked at her, both eyes shining. “Just like you.”

Kyle coughed and looked away. “Bye Kyle.” Cartman said walking to his carriage. Kyle looked at the ring on her finger and shivered at the thought of what this ring might turn into.

* * *

Once the Prince and Queen were gone, Kyle went and changed into her favorite outfit; a nice plain shirt and some leather pants. She slid on her boots and walked down to the courtyard. Today was the day that she gets her bodyguard.

Kyle and Ike stood on the steps of the courtyard as their dad talked to the various men standing before him.

“What are they here for?” Ike asked. “They signed up to be my new bodyguard.” Kyle said. Ike looked confused. “Why do you need a bodyguard? You are the strongest person I know.” Hearing Ike say that made Kyle’s heart melt.

“I need one because now that I am an adult bad people might come after me.” she said. Ike looked around and then whispered, “Like your fiancé?” So, even Ike could feel something from Cartman. She played with the ring on her finger.

Kyle knew if it came down to it, she could fight him. He was weak.

“Yes.” Kyle whispered back.

“Now men. It is a great honor to even be considered to guard the princess. She is of high priority and needs to be kept safe.” Gerald said pacing back and forth.

Kyle studied the crowd of men before her. All these men were in their late forties. Each one looked like they haven’t worked a day in their life. Most of were probably from high nobility and saw this as an opportunity to get closer to the king. Kyle smirked. God, this was going to be fun

“Now you all will do a series of-” “Wait!” a voice yelled. Everyone turned to the opening of the castle gates.

A man, no more than twenty, was running toward them. His shaggy black hair was pulled back into a ponytail. “Is this where the signups are?” he breathed as he stopped by Gerald. Kyle got a closer look at the man. He looked to be a head taller than her and looked like he had been working on a farm his whole life. His skin was a light tan and he had muscles that probably came from working on the farm.

But when Kyle, got to his face her heart nearly stopped.

The man had piercing blue eyes. The same eyes that were on the wolf and the same eyes that appeared in her visions.

“Kyle, his eyes.” Ike whispered pulling on her sleeve. “I know.” she whispered back.

“This is.” Gerald said studying the boy. “I meant to be here sooner, but a lady needed help unloading some supplies.” he said pointing back toward town. “Ah, well we were just about to get started. If you stand over there I’ll explain the rules.” Gerald pointed to the end of the row.

Both Ike and Kyle couldn’t take their eyes off the man as their dad explained the task.

“As you see we have the lovely princess here with us. The castle windows, door, curtains, and everything else has not been touched. You all,” Gerald waved his hand across the crowd, “will try and catch the lovely princess as she tries to escape from here. The castle guards have all been asked to stay down here and not to get in your way.”

Gerald turned to Kyle, “Are you ready daughter?” Kyle shook her head yes without looking away from the man.

The man with the blue eyes looked at her and smirked. Her and Ike could have sworn that they saw fangs.

* * *

Ike laid on her bed, while the next guy was getting ready. Kyle had been able to escape the castle from every guy. These men where either too slow or too stupid. One thought that by locking her door she couldn’t escape, but all she had to do was tie a few of her blankets together and use them as a rope to propel from the window.

“I think no one will be able to catch you.” Ike cheered. Kyle giggled. Even though she couldn’t shake the thought of that man, she was having fun. She was even able to learn new escape routes to use.

“I think I am going to pick the second one.” Kyle said leaning her back against the dresser. “Why him?” Ike asked sitting up. “Because he was the one who locked me in my room and then just shouted at the guards to stop me.” Kyle laughed.

“He was pretty stupid.” Ike said.

Kyle could tell that something was on her brother’s mind. Ike would have been laughing at each attempt, but every time she came back up he was just staring into space. He seemed distant ever since this morning. “What’s on your mind?” she asked. He looked at the door then back at Kyle. “I don’t think the blue-eyed man in an elf.” he whispered. Kyle raised her eyebrow. Over the past few years, she had learned to trust her brother when it came to situations. He was extremely smart and could pick up on the slightest thing.

“What makes you say that?”

“His energy. It doesn’t feel like ours. But, it doesn’t feel human either.” Ike said. “I felt the same thing.” Kyle said looking out the window.

There was a knock on the door. Gerald slowly opened it. “This is the final person Kyle. Let’s see how this goes.” he sighed. Gerald looked absolutely defeated. He should have known that no one would be able to catch his daughter.

“Alright. Who is my last vic-” “Hello Kyle.” the blue-eyed man smirked. His voice was almost like that rugged voice.

Kyle’s heart fluttered as the man looked at her. It was like he was studying her, taking in every detail of her body. But the way he looked at her wasn’t sexual. There was love in his eyes.

“Kyle?” Gerald asked snapping his fingers in front of her face.

“Sorry. I’m ready.” Kyle said pushing him out of the room. She slammed the door in their faces. Her whole body felt on fire. She took a deep breath to collect herself. She cracked the door a little to see the man standing there.

He looked fast, so she should probably go out the window. “What are you doing?” Ike asked as Kyle stood on the ledge. “I probably can’t do the rope again. So, I am going to jump from this ledge over to the other one.”

Kyle jumped from the ledge. “Woo!” she screamed as she flew through the air. As soon as her feet touched the other ledge she was running.

Something about this chase felt different. The thought of that man chasing her made it fun. He was a challenge. A mysterious, handsome challenge.

She stopped on the edge of the roof and looked down. The jump to the balcony was easy. “Hey there beautiful.” the man said down the hall. Kyle looked up and then back at him. There was no way that he could have gotten from her room to here.

Kyle wasn’t going to get caught easily. The closest door was open and if her memory serves her correctly, it was a guest room that had a straight jump to the next wing. “Bye handsome.” Kyle waved as she ran in the room.

Once in the room, Kyle opened the window and took the jump to the wing. She lost her footing but was quick enough to grab the ledge.

“That was close.” she whispered pulling herself up.

She opened the window and stepped inside. “Do you come here often?” the man asked leaning against the door frame. “How did you? Where did you?” There was no humanly way possible that he could of went from one wing to the other. Ike was right. He isn’t human or elf.

“I’ll give you one more chance beautiful.” he said biting his lip. Kyle swallowed. How did he make her feel like she was something else when they literally just met? Like she was just normal. Not some weak princess who needed help or some wild woman who no one wanted to hang around.

“I wonder what you’ll do.” he teased. Kyle looked around the room. She couldn’t go back the other way. He was standing in the door. Maybe though she could just fall.

Kyle looked out the window. It was a big risk. The drop could break her legs if she didn’t land carefully. But, she has been doing this since she was ten. Kyle could do anything. “Bye.” she said giving him a salute.

Kyle jumped out the window. “HA!” she yelled as she hit the ground perfectly. It was now just a straight shot to the gate.

He couldn’t catch up to her. There was no way.

Kyle strolled down the alley, feeling like she could rule the world. She didn’t need a bodyguard. Kyle could take anything that the world threw at her.

As she got closer to the courtyard she heard laughter from her dad and…

There was no fucking way. The man stood there with her father talking up a storm. “How the hell did you get here so fast!” she shouted walking up to them. The blue eye man winked at her. “I have been watching you all day. You are great at this, but you are also easy to manipulate. I knew that if I stood outside the door you would take the window.”

He pointed up at her room. “I believed you were smart enough not to use the same tactic of using your blankets. So, that only left you to jump on the ledge. That ledge only can lead to one place that easier and safe to jump from. Once I heard you and Ike talking I walked down to the hallway.”

Kyle could feel his body heat as he stood behind her. It was making her dizzy. “I saw you look at the door which probably meant that you were going to jump to the other wing. Once I figured that out I ran as fast as I could to the other room.”

He was breathing this on her neck. The feeling of it was intoxicating. “I knew you were smart enough for at least one more escape attempt. I was shocked though when you jumped from the window. It was ballsy.” His lips lightly hit her neck at the last word.

“I just assumed that it would lead out here, so I ran here and spoke with your dad. He told me a lot about you.” he said walking back toward Gerald.

Kyle couldn’t believe that she had been caught. She turned to look at the man. Ike was right; this man was not human.

“Well, Kyle. I think we have a winner.” Gerald said slapping the man on the back. “I get to pick though.” she said.

The smug look went right off Gerald’s face. She looked back at the man, remembering what Ike said. Besides, there was something about him that drew her in. She needed to know more.

“I guess he can be my guard.” she said crossing her arms.

She was doing this for Ike. He could solve who this man is. “Good!” Gerald said throwing his arms up in the air. “Do you accept?” he asked. “I would love to accept this position. It isn’t every day you get to guard a beautiful princess.” the man said with a smile. Kyle rolled her eyes. “May we ask your name sir.”

“Stan. My name is Stan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hit 100 views in two days!!!! That is crazy! It normally took like a week or two before I even hit that! 
> 
> Stan is in!!!!! What do you all think his deal is? I am really liking Kyle's characters in this. I am enjoying writing this fantasy au. I was nervous at first since this is my first time. But, I've been watching some videos and reading articles on how to do fantasy. What are your thoughts so far? 
> 
> Please leave a comment with your thoughts~  
> If you enjoyed it please leave a kudo~  
> Follow and ask me questions on my tumblr: https://oboe-wan-kenobie.tumblr.com/


	4. Chapter 4

“Rise and shine, it’s a brand new day!” Stan cheered as he opened the curtains. Kyle groaned as the light hit her face. “Where is my maid?” she moaned turning away from the light. “Helida is taking a well deserved day off.” Stan said.

He walked over and stood at the edge of her bed. “Last night she told me horror stories about you princess. How you would jump from windows, escape in the middle of the night, disappear for days.”

Kyle put a pillow over her head. Her temples were throbbing from the late night drinking she did. All she wanted to do today was lay in bed and sleep this hangover away.

“Go away.” she moaned. “I would love to, believe me. But I cannot. I have been sworn to protect and watch over you. Besides,” Kyle’s body was greeted by cold air, “you have class today.” Kyle removed the pillow from her head, giving him an awful glare. “Helida warned me of your evil glare, but she didn’t warn me how beautiful it was.” he said holding her blanket up.

A blush consumed Kyle’s face. She quickly regained herself when she saw the smug look on his.

“I have news for you. I am not going to class.” Kyle said laying back down. How did this guy not know that once an elf gets their markings they don’t have to go to class?

Now that she thought about it, he didn’t have his markings.

Stan grabbed her ankle and pulled her to him with little effort. He leaned over her, his nose barely touching hers. “Sorry, hun but you got to go. Your wizard told me so.” he said pointing at the door. Wendyl was standing there wearing their pink robes. “Good morning Wendyl.” Kyle said sitting up.

“Good morning Kyle.” Wendyl said bowing her head. “Why did you give misinformation to him?” Kyle asked. “What do you mean?” they asked. “I have my markings. That means that I don’t have to continue classes.” Kyle said. Wendyl gave Kyle a small smile.

“Dear Kyle, you know how I always told you that skipping class would come back to bite you?” Wendyl tilted their head to the side, their smile growing bigger. Kyle shook her head yes. “Do you feel that bite yet?” Wendyl teased. They walked over to the bed and stood by Stan. “You still have to attend a year worth of classes.”

“You’re shitting me?” Kyle asked. “I’m not.” Wendyl giggled.

Kyle moaned as she fell back on the bed. She hated those classes. Kyle would rather be out learning how to shoot a bow than learn that you put your hands here to heal.

She watched as Wendyl pulled out her student robes and her books. “I do like you, believe it or not. So I decided to talk to your teacher. They said that if by the end of the week you can complete all your tests then you won’t have to go for a whole year.”

Kyle hopped up out of bed when hearing this. “Oh thank you Wendyl!” she exclaimed kissing them on the cheek. “Don’t say I never loved you.” they teased.

“I love you too my little advisor!” Kyle teased back. They rolled their eyes and handed Kyle her robes. “You better get studying if you want to pass.” Kyle waved her away. “I don’t need to study. I can do this in my sleep.” “Yeah…” Wendyl said as they left the room.

“So what is Wendyl’s deal?” Stan asked.

Kyle had forgotten that he was even here. “Wendyl is my advisor in training. Once I take the throne, they will help me with important decisions.” “When will you take the throne?” She glanced at the ring on my finger. “Whenever I get married or turn twenty. By the looks of it, marriage will be it.” Kyle said throwing on some pants.

“Marriage?” Stan asked. Kyle twirled her finger, telling him to turn around. Stan walked over the window and put his back to her. He couldn’t shake the marriage comment out of his brain. “So about this marriage.” he said taking a glance back at Kyle.

“How do you not know? Every elf in the whole kingdom knows about it.” Kyle said questionably. She still didn’t trust this man and he was making it harder for her.

“My village doesn’t get any news from the kingdom.” he said quickly.

“If your village doesn’t get any news then how did you hear about the bodyguard position?” she asked slipping on a white shirt. “I happened to be in town when I heard the news.” “Then you would have been in town for the marriage announcement.” Kyle said.

Kyle grinned. She had caught him.

“Oh that’s right!” he said slapping his forehead. Stan turned around and gave her his award-winning smile. “You’re marrying that human right? He is a prince or something.” Stan said leaning against the window.

Kyle was taken back by this. She thought she had him.

“Yes him.” Kyle said putting on her robe. If you weren’t paying close attention you would have missed the sadness that came across his face. But, it left as soon as it appeared. “Now, how about class!” Stan said clapping his hands together.

* * *

Even though Kyle requested that she be alone while she studied in the garden, she knew she wasn’t. Stan was hiding behind the tree that she kept pacing behind.

“What part of leave me the hell alone do you not understand?” she asked slamming her book closed. Stan laughed as he came out from behind the tree. God, she was beautiful when she was angry. “All of it.” he teased.

He was only a few inches away from her, studying her. How could someone be this beautiful?

“Well, let me explain.” She began pushing him away. “You hang out anywhere but here. Plain and simple.” Stan laughed and turned around. “I can’t though. I have to keep an eye on you remember?” he said touching her forehead. His touch sent shivers down Kyle’s spin.

“I won’t run away I promise.” she said crossing her arms. Stan just continued to glare at her. “I do! I really need to pass this test.”

“Why did you skip in the first place?” he asked sitting on the bench. “Because it’s boring. I already know this stuff. I can just look at someone and know where to heal them. I know what medicine I need to make.” Kyle sat beside him. “Why go to a class where I know everything, besides…” Kyle trailed off.

Stan could feel the sadness radiating off of her. “Besides what?” Kyle’s bright green eyes looked at him then at the ground. For some reason, she wanted to confide in him. He made her feel safe. “I hated going. Every time we did something the elder would tell everyone how amazing I was, that I had a special ability. Then my parents would tell me how I would be special to anyone I marry.” Kyle said pulling her knees up to her chest.

“What’s wrong with being special?”

“Everything. People treat you differently. You are expected to know this and do that. You can’t go out and have fun, because they don’t want you to get hurt. You are expected to marry some random person because you have this special ability!” Kyle screamed with hot tears going down her face. Why did she only have to be seen for her ability? She was smart. She was athletic. She was so much more. 

“I’m sorry.” she said regaining herself. Kyle quickly wiped the tears away. “We just met yesterday and I am ranting.” she giggled.

“It’s fine.” Stan said. He watched as the tears still fell down Kyle’s face. Her sadness was radiating through him. He wanted to make her feel better.

“How about we stop studying for a little bit.” he said. Moving quickly, Stan grabbed the book and held it out of Kyle’s reach. “I can’t. I need to study so I can pass.” she said jumping up to try and get the book. He laughed as he began to back up. “If what you say is true, then you don’t need to study. You’ll do fine.” he said.

Kyle took a deep breath and looked at him. He wasn’t going to argue with him. “Fine. What do you suggest we do?” she asked crossing her arms. She didn’t understand this man. Stan looked around, “How about you show me some tricks with your bow and arrow?”

* * *

Stan and Kyle stood at the shooting range. Ike decided to join them. He wanted to study the mysterious man that was watching over his sister.

Kyle held her trusty bow. It was made from the finest wood in the kingdom and encrusted with gold spirals. The archery instructor told her that back when every elf had galena running through their blood they could transfer it to their bow and enchant their arrows with different. When they did that the gold would light up.

“I've never shot an arrow before." Stan said holding up the bow. "Don't worry. It should be fine. I haven't been doing this long." Kyle said with a smirk. “So, wanna make this fun?” Stan asked with a smirk. Kyle rolled her eyes. She knew he was trying to cheer her up, but she didn’t know why. They hadn’t even known each other for twenty-four hours.

Ike studied their interaction. Taking note of how Stan looked at Kyle. He couldn’t place his finger on it, but it looked like the way their father looked at their mother. It was a look of devotion and love.

"How do we make it fun?” she asked picking up and arrow. Stan gave her a wink, “You pick Princess.” Kyle looked over at her brother. Ike mouthed ask questions.

Kyle turned her head back to Stan “For every time one of us hits the center. We get to ask a question and the other must answer truthfully.” Stan looked down at the ground. He shouldn’t agree to this, but she seemed in better spirits already. “Okay.”

Kyle gave him a smirk. He was going to regret this.

She reached over and grabbed an arrow. Kyle steadied it in her bow. Her eyes closed as she imagined herself as part of the bow. With a deep breath, she pulled back and released it.

Direct hit.

“I think I might have been conned.” Stan laughed turning to her. “First question, how old are you?” “Wow, going straight into the question. I’m twenty.”

Stan pulled out a bow. Without as much of a thought, he pulled back and released.

Direct hit.

“How old are you?” he asked. Kyle couldn’t believe it. It took her years to get the perfect hit and he did it in one try. “I..I just turned eighteen.” She couldn’t believe he did that. There was no way a farm boy could be that good at shooting.

Kyle took out another arrow and pulled back. She studied the target, picturing the perfect hit. “And release.” she whispered.

Direct hit.

“Ah!” she shouted. Kyle straightened herself up. “Okay. Where are your markings?” she asked. “Markings?” Kyle pointed to hers. “These. Every elf gets them at the age of eighteen. Where are yours?”

Ike leaned in to hear this answer. “Well, I don’t live in a village where there is water.” “That shouldn’t matter. Even if you lived on a farm, they still would have water for you to use.” Kyle said. “Farm?” “Yeah, you’re a farm boy aren’t you?” Stan held his hand up, “Only one question at a time Princess.”

Kyle gave him a glare. “Fine. Your turn.” she said. Stan pulled out an arrow and looked at the target. She watched as his muscles were straining against his sleeves. Kyle blushed and looked away. Stan released the arrow.

Direct hit.

“Your betrothed, do you like him?” Kyle laughed. Stan couldn’t help but think how beautiful she was when she laughed. “No. There is something about him that worries me.” she said looking at her ring. The vision of the kingdom on fire entered her mind. Kyle took off the ring and put it in her pocket. “Let’s continue.” she said pulling out an arrow.

Direct hit.

“Are you an-” “Kyle!” Gerald yelled. She turned to see her father and Wendyl coming around the corner. “What?” she asked. “You need to be studying!” he yelled walking up to her. “I was just taking a break.” Kyle said shrugging. Gerald shook his head. “What am I going to do with you?” he said.

While Kyle and her dad fought back and forth, Ike watched the black haired man. He could have sworn that he had seen those blue eyes before. Who was this man that their dad hired to watch over his sister?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really liking Stan's character in this. Ike's character is also starting to grow on me. I wanted to have him play a bigger role in this story than I did in the last. I only mentioned him a few times. What do you all think Stan is hiding? Do you think Kyle has more magic ability than meets the eye? What are your thoughts in general? I am always interested to hear! 
> 
> Please leave a comment with your thoughts~  
> If you enjoyed it please leave a kudo~  
> Follow and ask me questions on my tumblr: https://oboe-wan-kenobie.tumblr.com/


	5. Chapter 5

The candles were burning low as Kyle tried to get some last minute studying in. In less than twenty-four hours she would be taking her test. "Agh!" Kyle groaned closing the book. How could people love reading this? It was common sense stuff. No one should have to be tested on it. 

There was a small knock on the door. "Come in." Kyle said. Stan walked in and took a seat on the couch. "How is the studying going princess?" he asked. Over this last week this man had been a pain in Kyle's ass. No matter where she went, he followed. If she tried to sneak out, he would always be at the gate. Whenever she turned a corner he was standing there with that stupid smile plastered on his face. 

"It's going." she said looking away from him. "Do you need help?" he asked. Kyle shook her head no. "If I needed it I would have asked." she said getting up.

Kyle still didn't trust this man, especially after their archery session. The things he said were not adding up. Kyle was sure that if she was able to ask him more questions she could figure him out. After the session though, she really didn't have time to ask him any questions. If Gerald or Wendyl so much as heard she didn't have her nose in a book they would come running.

Kyle put the book back on the shelf and took a deep breath. She glanced at the raven haired man. She had studied all that she could and besides it was nighttime, which meant that Gerald and Wendyl didn't care about her studying. Maybe she could get some answers from him. 

"Actually." Kyle walked over, "I would love some help. I need to make sure I understand the body and where to properly heal someone." "Okay. What do I need to do?" Kyle looked over at her bed, "Go lay down." Like following a command, Stan got up and walked over to her bed. "Now, don't do anything inappropriate to me princess." he teased as he laid down. Kyle rolled her eyes and walked over. 

"You were on a hunting trip with some of the soldiers. Let's assume that a bear was near you. You, being the idiot that you are, got too close to the bear and you ended up getting mauled. You're bleeding everywhere and you have your left thigh bone sticking out." "That is a little extreme." Stan laughed. "It's actually happened a few times." she shrugged.

"So, the first thing I would do is scan your body to make sure that there is no internal bleeding." "What about the outside of my body? I'll probably have wounds that are bleeding along with my leg that is broken." Stan said. Kyle looked down at him, "Your wounds would have already been wrapped when you came here." She walked around the bed, examining the man in front of her. 

He looked like an elf. With this scan, Kyle should be able to really tell. "Now this will feel like someone is tickling your insides." she said. 

Kyle closed her eyes, picturing the galena running through her body and down to her hands. They began to glow blue. "What does blue mean?" Stan asked as she put her hands above his head. "Blue means that your good and nothing is wrong with you. If it is red, that means internal bleeding. Brown is a damaged organ. Pink is damage to the muscle." Kyle slowly moved her hands down. 

It was odd to actually do it on a living person. She could feel the galena going through his body and sending the messages to her hands. 

"What if someone was dying?" he asked. "If they are dying and cannot be saved, it is black. If they can be saved it is a dark purple." When she scanned over his heart she could feel how fast it was beating. It was almost beating too fast. "Are you okay? Your heart is racing." Stan gave the redhead a small smile, "It isn't every day that I have a beautiful woman scanning my body. So it is bound to race." he said with a wink. Kyle blushed. Stan giggled and looked up at the ceiling. 

"Anyway..." Kyle regained her composure and continued to scan his body. "Where are you from?" "A small village up north. We are about three miles from the magical barrier." he said. Kyle's hands went over his stomach. "What were you doing down here?" She went down his right leg. "Do you want a made up story or the truth?" Stan asked. "Well, since what most of what you've told me is probably already made up, how about we go with that." she said. 

Stan dramatically grabbed his heart, "Ouch that hurts." "Hands by your side please." she commanded. Stan moved his hands down. "I know you don't believe a lot of what I say. That is understandable. I am a stranger that has been asked to watch you. But, everything that I have said tonight is true." Kyle stopped scanning and looked at him. "Why should I believe you? You've lied about your race. I know that you're not an elf or human. My brother and I can sense it from your aura and from this scan I tell that you aren't." The look on his face said it all. She had caught him.

Stan giggled. "What's so funny?" Stan at up and looked at her. "It is because I am a mixture of the two." He pulled back his hair to expose an elf ear, but it wasn't like a normal ear. It was smaller and didn't come to a sharp point. "I can't go through the marking because I am not full elf. It would have killed me if I got them." Kyle crossed her arms and looked at him. 

He looked to be telling the truth, but she couldn't shake the feeling that he was keeping some information out. Maybe she had this feeling though, because she was looking for something to not trust him about. "I'll believe you." she said. A small smile came on his face. 

"Now, lay back down so I can finish scanning you." 

Stan laid down and watched Kyle. He hated not telling her the whole truth, but right now that is all he could give. Any more information and it could put her in danger. "So, the reason you're here. What is it?" she asked finishing the scan on his right leg. 

"I fell in love." Stan said. Kyle nearly choked on her couching. "Excuse me?" "Yeah. I fell in love with someone here." Kyle glanced at him. "Then why did you choose to work for me? You won't be able to see them since you're stuck here all the time." Kyle and Stan made eye contact; his blue eyes were studying her. "Who says it was someone down in town?" 

Kyle's heart skipped a beat. Looking away quickly she went back to scanning him. As she went over his left thigh, her hands turned pink. "Have you been hurt recently?" 

Stan sat up. "I got caught in a trap awhile back. It shredded my thigh muscle." he said. Kyle glanced at him and then back at his leg. "May I see it?" she asked. "Yeah, sure." he said moving his pants down. On his thigh were wide circular scars. "This looks like a puncture wound. How did you shred your muscle?" "When I got caught I struggled to get out." he said. 

"Well, whoever healed this did an amazing job on the outside." Kyle said examining the leg. "Yeah. They are my savior. I'm pretty sure I would have died if they didn't save me." Stan said. "I didn't even realize you had any problem with your leg. You didn't limp or anything." Kyle said still amazed by the skill of the healer. Stan chuckled, "I can't stand on it for long periods of time. There is a horrible ache if I do." 

"Do you mind?" she asked hovering her hand over his thigh. "I don't mind." he said. 

Stan blushed at the touch. Kyle closed her eyes as she did a scan of the muscle. There was shredding of it, but she thinks she could heal it. "If you don't mind, I am pretty sure I could heal this." she said. Her green eyes shined with excitement. His whole week here, this was the first time she look genuinely excited about using magic. "Go for it. How much worse can it get?" he laughed. 

Kyle placed one hand on the inner side of his thigh and the other one on the outside. "This might hurt where it is going to be moving the muscle. If it gets to be too much let me know okay." she said. Stan shook his head. "Alright," she took a deep breath, "here we go."

The pain wasn't instant, but the longer Kyle's hands were on his thigh the more his pain level rose. Stan bit his bottom lip to keep from screaming. This though, wasn't as bad as when the trap went through his leg. As Kyle was working on his leg, she began to notice that his hair was getting darker and longer. Was she going crazy? Kyle shook her head and the hair went back to normal. Yeah, she was going crazy. 

After a few minutes, Kyle took her hands off of his thigh. "There you go! Good as new." she said with a smile. Stan moved his leg, he couldn't feel the pain he normally did. "Thank you princess." he said getting out of her bed. "Well, my guard needs to be in top shape if he is going to try and catch me." Kyle teased. This took Stan by surprised. The princess had normally been cold toward him. "Was that a hint of teasing princess?" he asked raising an eyebrow. Kyle lightly blushed. 

"Kyle, I think I've found something abou-" 

Ike walked into the room, but stopped once he saw Stan. Kyle knew what he was going to say. He thought he found something about Stan. "I will give you two some sibling time." Stan said rubbing Ike's hair. "Don't run off. I'll know." Stan said with a wink as he closed the door. 

Ike ran over to Kyle's bed and flopped down. Ever since they had ran away on her birthday, Ike has wanted to hang out with her. Kyle didn't mind it though. She loved spending time with him. "So what did you find?" she asked laying beside him. He opened the book and flipped to a page. "I think he's a vampire." Ike said pointing to the drawing of the monster. Kyle threw her head back and laughed. 

"I'm sorry Ike. But vampires aren't real. Besides," she closed the book, "I found out what he is." "You did!" Ike said turning to her. "He is half elf and half human." Kyle said. Ike gave her a confused look. "I don't think he is Kyle." "Why do you say that? I saw his ears. They looked like ours but smaller and not as pointy." she said tugging on Ike's ears. He swatted her away. "Human I could see, but I don't think there is any elf blood in him." Kyle looked at her brother. She wanted to believe in what Stan said, but she knew how smart her brother was. 

"We will figure it out. He will eventually slip." Kyle said pulling her brother into a hug. "But, for now..." Kyle began tickling her little brother. "KYLE!" Ike squealed. 

* * *

"You ready Kyle?" Wendyl asked. "I am as ready as I'll ever be." Kyle said leaning against the wall. 

Today was test day. If she passed she would never have to read those stupid books again. But, if she failed it meant a whole year of classes. "For what it's worth, I think you'll do good." Wendyl said patting her shoulder. Kyle gave the advisor a small smile. "Thank you." she whispered. "You got this princess." Stan butted in. She rolled her eyes. They didn't really speak about what happened last night and Kyle thinks it is for the best. 

The doors opened and the elder walked out. "Kyle." "Elder." she said walking up to them. "It's time." 

Kyle followed them into the room. Not knowing what awaited her. 

* * *

There were three elders in the room.

"Kyle." the one to her left said.

"You are here to see if you have mastered healing and medicine." the middle one said. 

"You will complete a set of trials." said the one on the right. 

"Well let's get started." she said with a smile. 

* * *

Stan sat beside the door as Kyle went through her test. Ike had come down at one point and joined him. "Do you think your sister will pass?" Stan knew Ike didn't like him. The little guy made it known. "She will. She is the smartest and strongest person I know." he said quickly. 

Ike glanced at Stan's ears. He had his hair pulled back into a bun, exposing them. They weren't natural elf ears. But, he has seen them somewhere before. Maybe in one of the books he was looking at. Ike's eyes moved down to the man's mouth. He noticed his canines were bigger than other elves. Seeing those reminded him of something he read. He had read somewhere that the humans experimented on people. They tried to make them into beasts of war, but nothing ever happened from it, But maybe something did. He then moved to Stan's eyes. Ike knew he had seen those eyes before. "The wolf." Ike whispered. 

Stan tensed as the little man's words. "What did you-" The doors swung open.

"I PASSED!" Kyle screamed. "No more classes!" she yelled picking Ike up and swinging him. Ike continued to stare at Stan as she twirled him. He figured him out, but would Kyle believe him? She had started to fall for his charm. Ike needed to save his sister though. He could be dangerous. He could be a spy from that Prince to hurt his sister if she did anything.

Kyle felt a hand on her shoulder. "Congrats princess!" Stan said with a smile. Kyle sat Ike down. "Thanks. Having your help last night was actually-" "Helpful." he flirted. Kyle blushed. "Yeah, it was." 

Ike looked in-between them. Once Kyle was alone he would tell her his discovery. He'd have to find that book first. There were drawings in there. 

"How about we go celebrate!" Stan said with a smile. "What do you mean?" she asked. "I know you haven't been able to leave the castle this week. I can see how crazy it's making you. So, how about I let you go out tonight?" Stan winked. "You'll be joining me I suppose." she said crossing her arms. "Sorry, can't let you off that easy." Stan replied. 

Kyle wanted to argue with him, but she really did want to leave the castle. Being stuck up here was making her go crazy. She didn't know how she would be able to do this everyday of her life once she marries. 

"Okay." she said taking Ike's hand. "We will leave tonight. Right now, I am going to go rub it in Wendyl's and my dad's face." Kyle said dragging Ike away. 

Stan watched them as a big smile came on his face.

* * *

"NEXT ROUND ON ME!" Kyle shouted as she stood on the counter. Stan would have never expected to see the red head so free. Kyle chugged down her beer and jumped off the counter. "So you come here often?" Stan asked. "Why does that sound like a cheesy pick up line?" Kyle giggled. She was drunk, but she didn't care. Kyle needed this. 

"Probably because it is, but I am just generally curious." he said. The bartender poured her another. "She's been here every weekend since she was sixteen. I've seen her out drink and out play all these men." the bartender said waving his hand across the pub. Kyle walked off to talk to some of the people in the corner. "That girl is something else. That family of her's expects her to do everything, but never asked what that girl wanted." the bartender said. "What does she want?" The bartender chuckled, "To be one of us."

Stan looked back at the princess. He remembered earlier in the week that she had found him sword fighting. The princess, being her lovely self, coldly asked him if he could show her some moves. At the time he told her no; that a princess shouldn't dable in that stuff. But, he might just show her. Kyle is beyond capable of doing it. They would teach Ike in a heartbeat, so why couldn't Kyle learn.

A small curl fell from Kyle's bun and hung close to her face. Stan couldn't take his eyes away. 

She noticed him staring and blushed. Walking back over, Stan could smell something. The air was filled with the smell of pumpkins and cinnamon. "What're you staring at?" Kyle said taking a swing. "Nothing." That smell was coming from her. He wanted to move his face closer to her neck and inhale that beautiful smell. But, he restraind himself. She belonged to another. 

"You know what." she said. "What?" Stan said laying his head on his hand. "I actually find you tolerable." she giggled. "Well, I find you tolerable too princess." 

"Kyle."

"What?" Stan asked. "Kyle. You can call me Kyle." she said with a blush on her cheeks. Stan smiled back, "Okay. Kyle." 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing this dynamic between Stan and Kyle! :3 Don't worry though, angst is on the way. 
> 
> Please leave a comment with your thoughts~  
> If you enjoyed it please leave a kudo~  
> Follow and ask me questions on my tumblr: https://oboe-wan-kenobie.tumblr.com/


	6. Chapter 6

Ever since Kyle officially graduated from magic school, Wendyl took it upon themselves to teach Kyle the ways and customs of the humans since she will be visiting them in less than two weeks. She didn't want to take it at first, but after Stan talked to her, she was actually excited about this class.

She would never admit it to anyone, but she was happy to finally go beyond the magical barrier and see the human world. What Kyle didn't realize is how boring of a teacher Wendyl was. 

It was worse than sitting in magic class. All she talked about was the history of the humans. For three days Kyle has had to sit in this small stuffy room while Wendyl drone on about things that Kyle could literally care less about.

"Then during the year..." 

Kyle's attention left Wendyl and went to what was happening outside the window. Stan was practicing his sword fighting with a few dummies. He was shirtless and this made Kyle feel some sort of way. She studied his back muscles as they flung the sword around. The tribal tattoos from his back sculpted around the muscles. Her eyes followed them to his arms, where they were swirled around his biceps.  

Ever since that drinking night, their dynamic has changed. Kyle did something that she never thought she would do. She was friendly with the raven hair man. Kyle didn't know what came over her, it might of been the alcohol, but that night when she caught him staring at her from across the bar her heart did a weird thing. It felt like she had just finished running from the guards and her whole body was warm. 

It reminded her of the love she felt when she had that vision. 

"Kyle. KYLE!" Wendyl shouted snapping their fingers. She shook her head and looked at the advisor. "What were we staring at?" they asked looking at the window. Wendyl let out a low whistle. "Is that a sign of attraction?" Kyle teased. Wendyl slapped the back of Kyle's head. "I was clearly not the one staring out the window." they said sitting on the desk. Kyle's face felt hot. 

"I've been hearing that you two have become friends." Wendyl said. Kyle rolled her eyes. "I decided that I should be friendly to him since he will be guarding me the rest of my life." Kyle said shrugging.

Wendyl studied the redhead. There was something more going on there, but they weren't going to push it. Kyle liked to keep things to herself until she fully understood it. Wendyl shouldn't condone the flirting that Stan does, but for some reason, it pulled Kyle out of her shell a little. Never in a million years would they believe that Kyle would have taken this class with them. But, they heard Stan talk to her about it and convince her to take it. 

"I think we are done for the day." they said packing up. "Excuse me?" Kyle asked. Wendyl never canceled a class. "Class is canceled." Wendyl stated. Kyle wanted to ask her if she was sick, but she knew she would never get this opportunity again. 

"Though, we will be meeting-" They turned around to a now empty room. 

Kyle ran down the stairs to the courtyard. She passed Ike on the way to the there. "Kyle!" Ike said running after her. He needed to tell his sister about his discovery. He had been doing his research about the experiments that humans conducted on the poor fifty years ago. The royal family was trying to create the perfect war beast. Their goal was to get a human that has the same primal rage and fighting skill as a wolf. It was crazy the type of experiments that they did to them. They would put them into chambers and try to combine their DNA with different things. They would do different shock therapies. At one point they would use their alchemy to try and physically combined people with wolves.  

If Ike was right, then Stan was a product of those experiments. He was sent here by the prince to watch over his sister. She could be in danger. 

"Hey Ike!" Kyle said keeping her running pace. "I need to talk to you about something." he said trying to keep up. "Not right now Ike." Kyle said. "But, Kyle it is abou-" Ike ran into her as she stopped. He looked up to see Kyle straightening her shirt. Ike had never seen his sister like this and he didn't like it. She should still hate this man, but ever since they came back from doing adult stuff she was nice to him. 

"Kyle!" Ike demanded pulling on her pant leg. 

Kyle pinched the bridge of her nose. She had enjoyed her brother's company this last week, but right now she just wanted to learn to sword fight. "Ike. Come to my room tonight. You can have all my undivided attention." she said with a smile. Ike wanted to protest, but Kyle was already walking toward Stan. 

Kyle didn't understand why she had these weird feelings toward Stan. She didn't fully trust the man. He was a thorn in her side.

Stan was just her bodyguard. The bodyguard that treated her like a normal elf. Ever since that night he helped her study, she found herself asking him to come in her room before bed. They stayed up late talking about her life and things that she loved. He never once brought up her engagement or the power that she held. It was nice to talk about what her favorite book was or what she would do if she had twenty-four hours left to live. 

The smell of pumpkin and cinnamon filled Stan's nose. He turned to see the beautiful redhead walking toward him. "Well, if it isn't the princess." Stan cheered wiping the sweat off his forehead. "Nice tattoos. Didn't know they gave them out at the farm." she teased. Stan gave her a smirk. "Thanks. The farm life is tough." he teased back. 

Kyle glanced at the sword. "What were you doing?" she asked. Stan tossed the sword up and down. "Oh, this? I was practicing." "I didn't know you were a sword fighter." Kyle said. He shrugged. "There is a lot you don't know about me princess." he winked. 

"Do you think you could teach me?" Kyle asked rocking back on her heels. 

"I don't know. Swords are a lot different than a bow." he said. Kyle could hear the serious tone in his voice. This rubbed her the wrong way. Her nice switched turned off. "Do you think I'm weak? Just because I'm a princess I can't handle a sword." Kyle said harshly. Stan realized he just probably screwed up. "That isn't what I meant. It is just it's different." Stan could feel the anger rolling off of this beautiful woman. "I mean. It is just heavier and you might not be able to lift it."

"Excuse me?"   

"Shit! That isn't what I meant." God, he was word vomiting. "Do you think that I can't take care of myself?" Kyle asked crossing her arms. Before he could answer, Kyle grabbed the sword from him. If he wasn't scared of her, he would be turned on. "Well, I can. So teach me." she demanded. 

Stan rubbed his hand over his face. "Okay. Well first off, let's work on your stance." he said kicking her legs apart. Kyle blushed as he re-positioned her arms. "Your stance is one of the most important things. If your stance isn't good, then you might as well be dead." Stan whispered against her neck. The skin on her neck was tingling. She had to take a deep breath. 

Stan hesitated before putting his hands on her hips. The touch sent a shiver up Kyle's spine. The smell coming off her was intoxicating, but he needed to move. He moved her a little to get her position just right. "There." he whispered pulling away. 

"Okay, now let's talk swings."

* * *

Kyle laid in her bed groaning. Her muscles ached from her sword lesson. Kyle lost count of how many times she fell, because of the weight of the sword. Maybe Stan was right. She should stick to shooting her bow. 

There was a weak knock on her door. "Come in." she moaned. Ike opened the door slowly. "Hey." he said walking to her bed. 

"Hey little man!" she said. Kyle felt really bad about how she treated her brother earlier today. "I'm so sorry about earlier." she said as he sat beside her. "It's fine." he sighed. Now Kyle felt even worse. 

As she sat up, she noticed a book in his hands. "What are your reading?" she asked. This snapped Ike out of his sadness. "So, I've been doing some research on your bodyguard." Kyle sighed. Yeah, she didn't trust the man, but she felt bad that her and her brother were prying into his life. It wasn't their right to do that. "Ike-" "I think I know what he is." Ike turned to a page. 

"About fifty years ago the humans conducted experiments on people to try and make a war beast. The experiments were horrible and many people died." Ike was trying not to cry. He read a few cases that would probably haunt him for the rest of his life. "But, there was a few cases where they succeed. The people looked like humans, but there were a few modifications. Sharp fangs, pointy ears, and these weird markings." Ike turned to a page. Kyle noticed that the tattoos were in the same place as Stan's. 

"They say that these people can turn into beasts and human without a thought." Ike glanced at the door. 

He leaned in. "I know this sounds crazy, but I think Stan is one of those beasts sent to watch you by the prince." Ike whispered. Okay, Ike was going overboard with this. "I think you might be wrong Ike. Maybe he is who he says he is." Ike couldn't believe his sister said that. "He is that wolf that you saved." Kyle couldn't help but laugh. "I'm serious Kyle. I said something about it to him and he got defensive. You need to be careful!" he said. 

Kyle pulled her brother into a hug. "I will be careful. But, let's not look into his life anymore okay." 

"But, Kyle-" "No, buts. I'm sleepy." she whined pulling him close to her as she laid down. "Kyle!" Ike said. A small snoring came from his sister. He didn't care what Kyle had to say. He was going to protect his sister. 

* * *

Once Ike was asleep, Kyle slowly got up not to wake him. She didn't want to admit this to him, but he might be right. Kyle had to make sure though. The only way to do that was to go back where they saw the wolf. 

Kyle grabbed her bow and slung it over her shoulder. Making her blanket rope, she threw it down and jumped. She probably wouldn't find anything, but she needed to at least look. Because, if Cartman sent one of his stupid people to spy on her, she was going to personally hit him in the fucking face. 

Barely taking a few steps, Stan appeared in front of the gate. "Where are we going this late at night?" he asked. "I am going to explore the woods. Clear out my head." she said trying to walk past him. Stan stuck out his arm, blocking her path. "This late at night? You could get hurt." he said. Kyle ducked under his arm. "I think I can manage myself." she said. 

"I am afraid I can't let you go on your own." Stan said following her. She looked at the blue-eyed man, "Actually you can." 

Stan began to tsk at her. "Just because we are friends, doesn't mean I can let you wonder on your own. I am still your bodyguard." he said. Kyle turned and looked at him. "Who said we were friends? I barely know you, but you know more about me." she said. Stan flinched. He thought that maybe he had broken down some walls, but cold Kyle was back. She turned on her heels and began walking away. 

"Well, I'm still your bodyguard and I can't let you go." he said following the fiery redhead. 

"Yes, you can and you will. Now stop following me and stay here!" Kyle commanded. Stan came to a complete stop and didn't move. But Kyle didn't notice as she walked toward the forest. Stan whined as she disappeared into the woods. 

* * *

Her hand was lighting her path as she walked toward the waterfall. She didn't know how, but she was able to shake Stan. Which was good, because she couldn't handle a thousand questions he would have asked. 

Retracing her steps, she was hoping to find something. Anything to prove her brother wrong.

The trap that wolf was caught in shown in the light. Kyle knelt and examined it. The blood was dried and a small patch of fur. As Kyle reached down to pick it up, she heard something move. 

Letting the light fade from her hand, she hid behind a tree. Putting an arrow in her bow, she waited. 

"He is putting all of us in danger!" a woman said. 

"Bebe calm down. He isn't doing anything!" a man said. 

"Clyde, he is with the princess who is engaged to the prince of Alynthi." Bebe hissed. 

"The prince is nowhere near here. We are safe." Clyde responded. 

"He could blow our cover! Do you not remember what they did to us!" Bebe shrieked. 

Kyle's heart was beating in her ears. Who were these people? What did Cartman do to them? 

"He won't." Clyde said. 

"How do you know?" Bebe asked. 

"It's Stan. He loves our clan. He would never put us in danger." the man said. 

"I know. I'm just-" "Jealous?" Clyde teased. 

"WHAT!" 

"You are jealous that he imprinted on that princess instead of you." 

Imprinting? Stan imprinted on her? Kyle's body shivered at the thought. Whoever these people were they could give her the answers she needed. Walking out from behind the tree, she had her bow ready. But, there weren't people there. Instead, it was a brown and blonde wolf. Before Kyle could even question what happened, the blonde wolf was growling at her. 

"Fuck!" Kyle whispered as she took off running. 

The two wolves followed her. Her heart was racing as she ran through the woods. She could hear the wolves howling behind her. 

Kyle dared look back, which was the wrong answer. She tripped over a branch and fell down. Before she could get back up the blonde wolf was on top of her. "AHHHH!" Kyle screamed as she held up her arms to protect her face. The wolf bit into her right forearm. "FUCK!!!!" Kyle screamed. Suddenly, the brown wolf pushed the blonde one off of her. 

Taking this moment, Kyle grabbed her bow and began running again. 

It didn't take long before the two wolves were back on her trail. It had to be her bleeding arm. Kyle came to a complete stop. In front of her was a cliff. She looked down, it was too big of a jump. She couldn't make it. She could hear them gaining on her. Fuck. She needed to do something or she wouldn't survive. 

Kyle grabbed an arrow and turned around. Aiming the shot at the blonde wolf, she took a deep breath. The gold on her bow began to glow as she took the shot. Kyle released the arrow.

Kyle barely remembered what happened next. It was all a blur. But she remembers her arrow exploding in front of the wolves and the blast knocking her back off of the cliff. 

She remembers falling and her head hitting something hard. 

Then all she saw was pitch black. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stan with back and arm tattoos is what I live for. >:) 
> 
> Please leave a comment with your thoughts~  
> If you enjoyed it please leave a kudo~  
> Follow and ask me questions on my tumblr: https://oboe-wan-kenobie.tumblr.com/


	7. Chapter 7

Ike woke to the sound of an explosion. "Kyle!" he yelled at the empty bed. Where was his sister? Did that horrible man take her? 

Ike looked around to see the blankets hanging from the window and her bow gone. "Kyle!" he ran to the window. In the distance, the woods were on fire and it looked to be spreading. "KYLE!" Ike yelled. Before he even thought, he grabbed the blanket rope and jumped. "AHHHHHHHH!" he screamed as he went down. Even though he was worried about his sister, he understood now why she loved to do it. It was freeing.

Once his legs hit the ground he was running with the guards to the village. He scanned the crowd to see if he could find her. People were leaving their homes to go toward the noise. 

"What was that?"

"Are we under attack?"

They passed the pub that his sister normally went to. There was a crowd outside of it, but no Kyle. Where was she? 

As they got closer to the woods, he saw Stan standing there. He was looking like he was having an internal fight with himself. "Where is she!" Ike demanded. Stan looked down at him. The fear in his eyes was overwhelming. "In the woods." he barely whispered. "Well, go get her!" he said hitting Stan's leg. "I can't." Stan whispered looking at the ground. "What do you mean you can't!" he questioned. "She commanded me to stay. I can't move until she tells me to." 

"What are you a dog? Go get my sister! She could be hurt or de..." Ike couldn't finish his sentence. Kyle couldn't be dead. She was strong. She scared away the monsters when he was little. She did what she wanted and didn't care what people thought. 

Tears began to fall down his cheek. He needed his sister to be okay. "Please," he begged wiping the tears from his face, "please go find my sister." 

Stan looked at the crying boy. He wanted to move, but something inside him was keeping him in place. He didn't know that Kyle had that type of control over him. As they stood there a wind began to blow. It carried a familiar scent. Inhaling, Stan smelled pumpkins and cinnamon. "Kyle..." Stan whispered. Then it hit him. The smell of blood. Kyle's blood. 

It was overwhelming. She was badly hurt. 

Something snapped inside him. He needed to protect her. Stan began running toward the woods. 

Ike watched as Stan ran and transformed into the wolf from the woods. 

* * *

Kyle opened her eyes to a bright sun. Everything in her body hurt and she had a massive migraine. Moving her eyes around, she seemed to have fallen into the bushes that were by the cliff. Her mouth was dry and her lips were chapped. 

How long has she been laying here? That didn't matter. She needed to get home and tell Ike about what she heard. There were wolves in their woods that could talk and one of them was jealous of Kyle because of imprinting. She scoffed. Kyle could care less about Stan. He was just a bodyguard who fucking lied to her. 

She propped herself up. Kyle bit her lip to keep from screaming as she did. Without a shadow of a doubt, she knew that some of her ribs were broken. Looking around, she saw her bow laying in the clearing. Kyle needed to get it. Those wolves could still be out there. Right now she was sitting prey. They could attack and she couldn't do anything.  

Kyle tired standing up, but realize that this wasn't going to happen. Her right leg was bent at an unnatural angle. Panic began to set in. Kyle was a sitting duck with her leg like this. She didn't even know if she had the energy to use galena to heal it. Whenever an elf was weak their galena wouldn't be as powerful. She needed to try though. She had to get back. 

Screaming in pain, Kyle positioned her leg back to it's normal angle. Tears were falling down her face as she put a hand on either side of it. "You got this Kyle." she whispered to herself. With a deep breath, Kyle closed her eyes. Right away, she could feel how weak she was as the galena flew through her. But, it was working. She bit her lip as the bone began to move back into place. Before it could completely finish, the galena stop. 

"Great." Kyle breathed out. A howl filled the air. It was close, very close. Her panic began to rise. She needed to get out of here. She needed to make a cast for her leg and get moving. Wendyl had told her once that you could make a cast out of some sticks and rope. Looking around she found some large branches. Kyle grabbed two large branches. She put one on the inside of her leg and the other on the outside. Ripping off both of her sleeves, she used them to tie the branches to her leg. 

She didn't have time to admire her work as another howl came. "Fuck." she whispered.

Using another branch as a cane, Kyle got up and hobbled over to her bow. Each step set a horrible pain throughout her body, but she needed to continue. She needed to tell Ike what she learned. 

Kyle bent down slowly to pick up her bow. Her eyes grew as she saw the bite marks on her forearm. They were red and inflamed. There looked to be a white puss coming from them. Great, her wound was infected and she didn't have medicine. 

Kyle put the bow over her shoulder. For once in her life, her family would be glad that she would explore the woods. Walking toward the village, Kyle hoped she had enough strength to get there and that she didn't run into those wolves. 

* * *

Their parents, Ike, and Stan were standing in the courtyard. "Gerald, it's been three days!" Shelia said. "I know honey." Gerald said trying to comfort his concerned wife. Everyone has been on edge since the fire and Kyle's disappearance. If Kyle ran away it was normally for the night, but they were going on day three. Ike couldn't help but blame Stan. The little boy knew it wasn't his fault. He was respecting Kyle's wishes, but now she was gone. 

Stan looked out the gate. He spent the whole night searching the woods to find her. But the smell of the fire was too overpowering. By the next day, her smell was completely gone. 

Stan let out a low growl in his throat. He should of went with her. Now she was probably out there, hurt and scared. 

"What if she did it because of her marriage? I know she didn't like him." Shelia cried. "Honey, she's done this before. Kyle probably drank too much and just wandered off somewhere. She'll return." Gerald said. He pulled Shelia close and rubbed her back. "Don't blame yourself Stan. It was just a matter of time before Kyle finally slipped you." he said. 

Ike glared at Stan. Ike knew Stan could have caught Kyle, but for some reason, he couldn't move after she commanded him. Maybe that was something that the human's programmed for his animal side to do. 

Stan glanced back at Ike. He knew that Ike saw him transform, but why hadn't the boy told his parents yet.

Stan wasn't stupid; he knew that Ike and Kyle were doing research on him. Ike found something about those horrible experiments that happened to them. A shiver went through his body as he thought about those. If Kyle returned, he decided that he would tell her the truth. He hated lying to her, but with her being so close to Cartman he couldn't put him and his clan in danger. That didn't matter though. All that matter was that she was here and safe. 

The smell of pumpkin and cinnamon filled the air. "Kyle." he whispered.

His heart nearly stopped as the redhead came up to the gate. Kyle looked like she was on death's door. Her skin was so pale that her freckles were black. Her hair had twigs and grass in it. Dried blood covered the left side of her face and both her eyes were black. As his eyes went down, he saw the infected bite marks on her arms. Wolf bite marks. 

Whoever did that to her, he was going to kill them. 

After hiking for god knows how long she was home. There was her family. She made it home. A big grin came on her face. "I told you all I could take care of myself." she whispered. 

The world began to spin around her as she fell. Someone caught her. Looking up, Stan was looking at her. She should hate him, be furious at him for lying. But, when she saw those blue eyes she felt comfortable and safe. On her hike, she thought a lot about him. Maybe he wasn't as bad as they thought. He was so nice and kind to her. There is just no way Cartman would be controlling him. But, maybe this was the infection and head trauma talking.

"Stan..." she breathed out. "I'm here." he whispered. Kyle felt a small smile come on her face. "Probably didn't have to do this much lifting on the farm." she weakly teased. Tears were forming in his eyes. "The farm life was all about heavy lifting." he teased back. Kyle let out a weak laugh as she closed her eyes.

Her family was hovering over them, which caused Stan to growl. He didn't want anyone touching her. She could be safe in his arms. "She seems to have an infection. I'll carry her to her room and you all go get whatever the hell you call your witch doctor." Stan said picking Kyle up. She felt so light in his arms. He ran up to her room with Ike hot on his trail. 

* * *

"She is lucky. If she had been out there any longer the infection would have gotten to her brain and killed her. We've put some medicine in her system to clear it out. It will cause her to sleep for a while. Once she wakes we will heal her broken ribs and leg." the medical doctor said. Their parents shook their head while listening to the doctor. "Now, come with us. We have some other things to discuss." the doctor said.

Both Stan and Ike refused to leave Kyle's room. They sat across from each other while Kyle slept. Gerald and Shelia left the room and closed the door behind them. 

"I know what you are." Ike said. Stan didn't have time for this conversation. All that tension he had was gone and now he was tired. All he cared about was that Kyle was back and she was safe. "You are a product of those experiments. You were sent here by Cartman to watch my sister. Where you programmed to follow her command? Where you ask to watch her? Why are you here?" Ike asked. Stan ran his hand over his head. From the last two weeks, he knew Ike would not leave him alone unless he talked. 

"I am a product of those horrible experiments. I am what they term a werewolf." Ike's eyes grew big. He was right. "But, I was not sent here by Cartman. My clan escaped from our camp and ran here to hide from him." 

Ike studied the man. He looked to be telling the truth. "We came here to hide from him, but we also needed to talk to the king." Stan said leaning forward. He really shouldn't be telling a kid this, but he knew how smart Ike was. The kid probably had half of this already figured out. "What did you need to tell my dad?" "Cartman is planning something bad. All we know is it involves your sister."

Ike looked over at sleeping Kyle. What did that horrible man want to do to his sister?

"So, you came to keep her safe?" "Not at first. We were just going to warn your father then leave. But, your sister saved me that day in the woods and something happened." Stan said looking over at Kyle. 

Ike didn't need to ask what that meant. He knew the man was in love with his sister. He could see the way he looked at her. But, he still didn’t fully trust him.

"Why haven't you told my father yet?" "Because Cartman has already won over your parents and if we told them they would turn us back over. I can't let them take my clan back. We all have suffered so much." Stan said looking down. 

"Kyle could be in danger!" Ike said standing up. "I know that!" Stan sighed. "What are you going to do?" Ike asked sitting down. Stan looked over at Kyle and then back at Ike. "Just protect her as much as I can."

They looked at each. Neither one knowing that Kyle laid awake, listening to their whole conversation. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it might seem I am moving fast with the werewolf arc, but it wasn't meant to be the whole story. Next chapter I will explain more about the werewolf stuff. We are finally getting into the big angst that I have planned. >:)
> 
> Please leave a comment with your thoughts~  
> If you enjoyed it please leave a kudo~  
> Follow and ask me questions on my tumblr: https://oboe-wan-kenobie.tumblr.com/


	8. Chapter 8

Stan held Kyle's hair back as she puked up what little breakfast she ate. They were going on day five fighting off this horrible infection. Five days that Kyle had to be in pain because the infection was keeping them from healing her broken ribs. They had to push back her going to the human kingdom because of this, but Kyle really wasn't going to complain. 

Stan had refused to leave her side this whole time. The idea of anyone else besides him taking care of her made him angry. 

Kyle leaned against her headboard and studied the raven haired man. She had tried to talk to him about his and Ike's conversation, but someone would come in every damn time. They refused to mention it to her either. She was too weak to ask them about it the first few days, but with each passing day, her strength grew and so did her anger. If they knew that Cartman was planning to do something to her, why would they keep her out of it? Kyle needed to know so she could protect herself. 

Stan leaned over and wiped the corner of her mouth. "I think you've seen better days." he teased. Kyle rolled her eyes. Stan held up her forearm and began to unwrap it. The bite wound had almost completely healed, but Kyle would be left with a horrible scar.

Every time Stan saw it he could feel his anger rising. Once Kyle was better, he was going back to the clan and demanding who did this to her. 

He slowly put the ointment on the scabs. Kyle looked at him. Maybe since no one was here she could get some answers out of him. "So did one of your clan members do this?" she asked. She felt his hand tense. 

Ah! She got him. 

"So, you heard Ike and I?" he asked keeping his eyes on her forearm. He thought she was awake when they were talking. "Yup." Kyle said making the 'p' pop. Stan smiled as he started to re-wrap her arm. "I believe one of them did." he said. There was anger in his voice. "What are you going to do?" she asked tilting her head. "Well, nothing until you are better." Kyle shook her head. She had so many questions to ask him, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. It was probably this stupid medicine messing with her head. 

"Do you know the color of the fur?" Stan asked setting her arm down. "They had blonde fur." she said. The anger in Stan's eyes grew. "Bebe..." he whispered. "I remember hearing that name before I got attacked. Her and someone were talking about her jealousy." Stan sighed. Why did Bebe have to act like this?

"The guy said she was jealous of me because you imprinted on me. What does that mean?" Kyle asked. Stan put his hand on her cheek. Kyle wanted to push it away. She was supposed to be mad at him, but this medicine wasn't making her think straight. Besides, his hand felt nice. 

Kyle leaned into his hand. Seeing this made Stan lean in closer. He wanted to kiss her, let her feel loved. "Imprinting comes from the wolf side of us. When we imprint we become bound to someone. That person is the only thing that matters to us." he whispered. 

Kyle looked into his blue eyes, "Do I imprint on you?" Stan let out a small laugh. "No princess. You are an elf. You get to decide if you love me or not." 

Love? That is such a strong word.

How could Kyle even know what love is? She had never seen love before. Her parents only married because they were forced to. They never held hands or kissed. She never once heard them say that they loved each other. 

A wave of nausea hit, but Kyle wasn't quick enough and vomited on herself and him. God, this was embarrassing for her. Why was she so sick? Without a word, Stan picked her up and carried her to the bathroom. It broke his heart to see her like this. She was normally a strong woman. 

She tried not to cry out when he sat her down in the tub. He grabbed the buckets of hot water and walked over. Kyle blushed as Stan looked down at her dress. "Turn around." she said. Stan did as he was commanded. Kyle shifted to get her dress off. Each movement made her chest and leg hurt. After a struggle, she had successfully taken it off. 

Laying against the back of the tub, she tried to catch her breath. "Okay turn around." she breathed. 

Stan nearly dropped the buckets when he saw her. It was like looking at those painting he saw in the castle. She had her arms over her breasts and her long, slender legs crossed. Her cheeks were pink which made her markings stand out. He wanted to get in with her and kiss every inch of her body. "Stan..." she breathed out. He shook his head. She needed to be bathed. 

Pouring the water in, he concentrated on the bucket. She belonged to someone else. It didn't matter if he imprinted on her. Kyle had the right to decide whether she would be with him or not. Right now, he just needed to concentrate on helping her get better. 

A sigh of relief came out of Kyle as the hot water hit her aching body. Hopefully, they would be able to heal her later today. 

Once Stan was done pouring, he began to leave the room. "Call me when you need out." he said. Before Kyle could stop herself she told him to wait. A blush came over her face. "You can stay in here. I would like the company." she whispered. "Princess, it isn't appropriate for me to be in a room with you naked. You are engaged to someone else." 

Kyle felt her heart sink. Yeah, she had mixed feelings for this man. But, there was a part of her that wanted him close to her. There was something about him that made her feel safe. He felt almost like home to her. "Do you think I fucking care." she said looking back at him. Stan shrugged and laughed. "You're right." 

He pulled the stool up beside the tub. Kyle tried not to gag at the smell of her vomit. "Could you please take off that shirt?" she asked holding her nose. Stan laughed as he took it off. "You just want to see my amazing muscles." he teased. Kyle shifted in the tub when she saw him shirtless. "N...no. I just don't want to smell my vomit again." she said splashing him. "Hey!" Stan yelled. 

They sat there quietly as Kyle soaked in the water. 

Kyle finally spoke, "So am I sick because I'm turning into a werewolf?" "Yeah." Stan said with a straight face. "What!" she screamed looking at him. Stan began to laugh. "I'm kidding. You can't turn into a werewolf." Kyle sighed and splashed him again. "That wasn't funny." He leaned in, "I think it was. Your shocked face is too cute." Kyle felt her face heat up. 

"How do you turn into one?" Kyle asked. Stan's whole body tensed up. He closed his eyes as the memories began. "It is a painful process that I would never put anyone through." he whispered closing his fists. It had been a long time since he thought about that. The screams of his friends began to fill his head and a fire began to consume his body. 

Kyle shouting his name brought him out of it. 

"You were starting to turn..." she said. Kyle had positioned herself away from him. It was almost like she was trying to flee. His heart sank, he would never hurt her. "I'm sorry. It is just I went through a lot. My friends and I suffered too much." he said looking at his hands.

Suddenly he missed his clan. He wanted to go and see everyone.

Clyde

Bebe

Tweek

Craig

They all had been through so much together. All five of them were taken from the same village to be put through testing. They were told it was an honor to be chosen. That they were doing a great service for their country. That was a load of horse shit. Bebe almost died during her bonding. Clyde and Craig never spoke about theirs. He had been in the room when Tweek was bonded to his wolf. The screams that little blonde let out would haunt him the rest of his life. 

Stan doesn't remember his, but all he knows is that he killed two guards during it. He woke up with blood covering him and people screaming. 

He had been turned into a monster. A monster that kills people without a second thought. He began to cry when Kyle put her hand on his knee. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked." Stan wiped his tears away, "It's fine. You would have eventually of found out." He noticed Kyle looking at his tattoos. "I see you're curious about these." Kyle shook her head yes. 

"They are what bond me to my wolf. I don't understand the magic behind it, but the tattoos keep the soul of the wolf trapped in me, but they disappear whenever I turn." he said with Kyle running her hand over one. 

Her touch was so calming. 

"Can the soul be removed?" she asked. "Not without killing me. Once bonded we are one." he said. Kyle couldn't believe what she was hearing. The humans were experimenting on their people. Doing these horrible experiments on them. They probably killed thousands. 

"I'm glad you escaped." Kyle whispered looking up at him. Any anger she had toward him vanished because she finally understood him. Stan had lied to her, but he did it to protect his friends. She would have done the same thing if it came to Ike. 

Their eyes locked on each other. They slowly began to lean toward each other. Kyle didn't understand how, but this man had torn down some wall she had built up over the years in a matter of weeks. 

Ike barged into the bathroom causing Kyle to pull away. "Hey bud." she said trying to hide herself from him. Ike looked between Stan and Kyle. He still didn't fully trust this man, but he has done nothing but take care of his sister and that is all he can ask for. 

"Hurry up and get dressed." Ike said quickly.

"Why?" Kyle asked.

"Because Cartman is here."

* * *

Kyle had just pulled up the covers when Cartman came in with their doctors. Ike and Stan stood in the corner, watching carefully. "My Kyle!" he said sitting on her bed. "Once I got word of what happened I needed to come and see you." 

Kyle gave him a soft smile. "You didn't have to come." She meant it will all her heart. "What type of man would I be if I didn't check on my future wife." he said placing his hand on her thigh. 

Ike could hear the low growl from Stan when Cartman did that. Hitting the older man's thigh he put his fingers to his lips. 

Cartman glanced in their direction then back at Kyle. "Who is the tall one? He wasn't here the last time I was." "That is my new bodyguard." she said. Cartman made an 'o' with his mouth then looked at Stan. 

Stan and Ike shivered when the purple eye landed on them. 

"You don't do your job very well do you?" Cartman asked. Stan could just look at him. "If you had done your job correctly Kyle wouldn't have been hurt and sick," he turned back to Kyle, "Maybe I should find you a better guard." 

"No!" Kyle said quickly. Cartman gave her a confused look. "It is...it wasn't his fault. I ran away and accidentally blew myself up." she said rubbing the back of her neck. "You did that?" Gerald asked. "Yeah. I got so scared. I just pulled my arrow back and felt the galena flow to it. My bow lit up as I released and there was an explosion." Kyle said like it wasn't that big of a deal. 

"You can do that!" Cartman said grabbing her hand. Another small growl escaped from Stan. He didn't want that man touching Kyle. 

"Kyle, that is amazing. No Zariyan has been able to do that for centuries." Gerald said. Great, Kyle thought, another reason for her to be special. 

"Anyway, enough of me. Why are you here?" she said removing her hands from Cartman. "Well, I wanted to personally escort you to the kingdom once you were healed." he said with a small blush on his face. 

Gerald put his hand on Cartman's shoulder. "We were about to try the healing process. If it goes well, she can leave later this week after the infection goes away." he said. "Could I stay with her? I don't want her to be alone during it." Cartman said keeping his eyes on Kyle. She looked up at her dad. Her eyes were begging him to say no. 

"Sure!" he happily said. 

"Now boys, I know you two have been here for the last few attempts. But, I think you should wait outside." Shelia said to Ike and Stan. Stan could see the look on Kyle's face. She wanted one of the two boys to be in the room, but they both knew better than to go against Shelia. 

"Okay." both said and walked outside. 

Cartman grabbed Kyle's hand. "Don't worry. I am here." he whispered. Kyle wanted to gag. Stan was supposed to say that, not him. 

* * *

 

The door slammed behind Ike and Stan. "I don't like him alone with Kyle." Ike said staring at the door. "Agreed." Stan whispered. Ike chuckled, "I know you don't Mr. Growls-A-Lot." Stan's cheeks turned red. 

Before Ike could tease him more, Kyle began to scream. It sounded awful like she was being ripped apart. Ike grabbed Stan's pant leg. He knew that her ribs were broken, but Ike never realized how much pain Kyle was in until now. 

Stan wanted to run in and hold her close to him. But he couldn't. No matter what he thought about her, she wasn't his. She was Cartman's and that made his stomach hurt. 

He leaned his head against the door and whispered, "I'm here Kyle."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I didn't post yesterday. I got busy with school work and just didn't have time to sit down and type. This chapter was, sadly, filler. I wanted to write something to help explain the werewolf stuff more, but I didn't want to make it this crazy thing. I am loving protective Stan. Next chapter though we head to Alynthi!!!
> 
> Please leave a comment with your thoughts~  
> If you enjoyed it please leave a kudo~  
> Follow and ask me questions on my tumblr: https://oboe-wan-kenobie.tumblr.com/


	9. Chapter 9

The pain from her ribs moving was awful. No matter how much she screamed, the pain didn't go away. Cartman squeezing her hand didn't help. 

"Sh. It is okay. I'm here." he whispered as he moved her hair out of her face. Kyle bit her lip to try not gag. She would rather have her brother here or Stan. Hell, she would take a random person from the village if it meant it wasn't Cartman. 

"They are almost back in place." the doctor said. Kyle let out a blood-curdling scream as the bone began to attach. As long as Kyle lived, she would never break another bone in her body. This was too much for her.

"You are doing good." Cartman whispered. His face was close to hers. Kyle moved away from him. She didn't know or understand, it might have been the pain making her delusional, but she wanted Stan there in Cartman's place. He would be able to keep the pain away. He had taken care of her this whole week. His touches were loving and kind. Not desperate and needy like Cartman's. 

"STAN!" Kyle screamed as the last bone went into place. Before any of them could speak, the door barreled open. Stan was running toward the side of the bed. Ike ran behind him. 

He couldn't believe how Stan just snapped out there when Kyle called his name. It was almost like he was feral. 

Stan knelt beside the bed and put his hand on Kyle's cheek. Her forehead was covered in sweat, but she looked to be okay. "Man princess, you've looked better." he teased. Kyle rolled her eyes as she sat up. Now that the pain was gone, she was regaining herself. A blush came over her face as she looked at everyone. She couldn't believe that she called Stan's name. 

Cartman was glaring at Stan. "Excuse me, but could you please not touch my fiance?" 

Stan blushed as he removed his hand. Ike crawled on the bed and got in-between Kyle and Cartman. "Do you feel better?" Ike asked. Kyle shook her head yes and pulled her brother into a hug. "I am now that you are here." she whispered into his hair. 

Cartman got off the bed and coughed. "I think I will give you some space Kyle. I need to talk to your parents about your stay." Kyle gave him a little nod and pulled Ike closer to her. She could feel the anger rolling off of Cartman. His purple eye seemed to be staring through her. 

"That sounds good. Kyle will probably want to eat something." Shelia said leading the prince out of the room. Gerald hesitated and looked at the three of them. Kyle knew he wanted to ask about her calling Stan's name, but she didn't understand it herself. "I'm fine dad." she whispered. She didn't want to go with them. The anger from Cartman scared her. 

Gerald looked at Stan and then walked out, closing the door behind him. 

"Are you sure you're okay? You called my name." Stan said putting his hand on her forehead. She didn't feel warm. So why did she call his name? "I'm fine." she said swatting his hand away. Kyle still couldn't believe that she did that. "Kyle, you have some weird power over him. You should have seen his face when you called his name. It was almost like a wild wolf." Ike said tugging on her dress. 

"What?" she said looking at him. Stan rubbed the back of his neck. "Whenever the person you imprinted on is in pain or in danger we can't think straight until we help them. I was trying to fight it off when I heard your screaming. But, when you screamed my name everything went black and all I could think is that I needed to protect you." There was a blush across both Stan's and Kyle's face. 

Kyle would never admit that she liked when Stan barged in. It made her feel something. 

"What is imprinting?" Ike said looking between the two of them. "Nothing of importance Ike. It just means that I will protect your sister at all costs." Stan said rubbing Ike's hair. He gave Stan a nod, "Good. Because I don't trust Cartman."

* * *

Kyle stood on the stairs as the carriage pulled up. She had been given the all clear to travel. Wendyl and Stan stood behind her. They were joining Kyle on her journey. "It will only be for a month sweetie." Gerald said putting his hand on her shoulder. 

Kyle looked up at him. She didn't like the idea of being away from Zariya for that long. But, her family told her that she would have to get used to it because once she and Cartman were married that is where she would live. That didn't settle well with Kyle. She loved living here. This is where she grew up. This is where Ike was.

Cartman exited the carriage. "Are you ready princess?" he asked. "Give me a second." She turned and squatted in front of Ike. He was trying to hold back tears. Ike wanted to be strong for Kyle. Kyle put her hand on his cheek. "It won't be that long before I'll be back." she whispered rubbing her nose against his. "I know." he hiccuped. "When I get back we will go on an amazing adventure." 

Stan coughed. He was never letting her out of his sight again. "With supervision of course." she said smiling. Ike let his tears fall as he wrapped his arms around Kyle's neck. 

Hearing his sobs, broke Kyle's heart. She never realized that she would miss Ike. "Come back safe." he whispered. "I will nugget." she whispered. 

Kyle stood up and started walking down the stairs. Stan tried to walk with her, but Ike grabbed his pant leg. "Please keep Kyle safe." he begged. Stan gave Ike a small smile. "I will. She will return to you." Ike shook his head and wiped his tears. "Thank you." he whispered. Stan was actually going to miss the little guy. They had gotten close over the last week. It was crazy, but Stan would also do anything to keep Ike safe as well. 

"Come on Stan." Kyle said as she got in the carriage. "The princess awaits." he said with a wink. Stan grabbed the bags and walked to the carriage. 

Once they were secured on the top, he made his way inside. Cartman stuck his hand out to stop Stan. "The help sits in the front." he said coldly. Stan glanced back at Kyle. She didn't like the idea of Stan not being in the same area as them, but she didn't want to make Cartman mad. Her parents said he was not pleased with her calling out Stan's name. 

Kyle couldn't do that anymore. Any feelings she had for Stan she had to push down. She was engaged. No matter if she liked it or not. 

Stan looked down at the ground and then walked to the front. He took a seat beside the carriage driver. With a long sigh, Stan leaned back. This was going to be a long ride. 

* * *

The three of them sat inside the carriage. Kyle looked out the window, watching the trees go by. Wendyl could see some excitement in Kyle's eyes. They knew Kyle wanted to leave the kingdom, but never like this. 

Kyle was a free spirit. Wendyl knew that she couldn't be contained. 

"Are you nervous Kyle?" Cartman asked putting his hand on Kyle's thigh. She looked down at his hand. Her parent's told her that she needed to start acting like his wife. She just had to play nice until she got back to her kingdom. Placing her hand on his, she let out a small smile. "A little." 

Cartman gave her a smile, "Don't worry the people will love you." "Are you sure? I am an elf after all." she said playing with a loose curl. "I am positive. They all are excited for their new queen to visit." Cartman said giving Kyle a small kiss on the cheek. Kyle turned to face him. Her pale cheeks were pink. Before Kyle could say anything Cartman's lips were on hers. 

Wendyl looked away. This was an intimate moment. 

Kyle waited until he pulled away. Before anything else could happen, she turned and looked back out the window. As the trees flew by her, Kyle wished that she was anywhere but here. 

* * *

Stan must of fell asleep, because the next thing he knew the carriage driver was shaking him. "We are about to enter the city." the man whispered. The metal city appeared. The light glow from the city made his eyes burn with tears. Every muscle in Stan's body tensed. The last time he was in the city they had dragged him out of his home. They brought him here to test his body. To see if it was physically fit to contain a wolf. 

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He was here for a different reason. Stan was going to protect Kyle and make sure nothing happened to her. 

His thoughts were interpreted when he heard Wendyl screaming Kyle's name. He turned to see her head sticking out of the carriage window. Stan felt like the whole world stopped when he saw her. 

Kyle's red hair was blowing back in the wind. Her green eyes studied the metal city with curiosity. He couldn't help but laugh. He was going have a difficult time keeping her within those castle walls. She will want to explore every inch. Their eyes met. Kyle's cheeks turned pink and she ducked back into the carriage. 

"I see you enjoyed the city." Kyle couldn't believe how beautiful it was. The buildings were taller than any trees. A gold tint was on them and they glistened in the light. She couldn't believe how advanced the city was. "I can't wait to explore it." she said watching the buildings. Kyle saw the people bustling about. Going to shops and possibly jobs. 

"I couldn't possibly imagine this is how far your society advanced." Kyle said as she continued to look out the window. Cartman let out a small laugh. "We haven't discovered anything faster than a horse yet." he joked. 

Kyle turned and looked at him. He was looking at her the way that Stan did. Did this man actually love her? 

Cartman held Kyle's hand as they pulled into the castle. "Are you ready to see your new home?" Kyle felt like a ball of thorns had developed in her stomach. She has nearly forgotten that this would be her new home in a few months. This place would be where she lived. Where her kids would roam. 

Suddenly she missed her home. Kyle wanted her kids to grow up in the forest. Feel the mud between their toes and run around in the forest. 

"Kyle?" Wendyl asked. She shook her head and smiled, "I am ready."

* * *

Stan opened the door to let Kyle and them out. He held out his hand for Kyle. When he went to kiss it, he stopped. She smelled like Cartman, not like her usual pumpkin and cinnamon. Stan's wolf half wanted to rip him in half. But, he had no right. She was Cartman's fiance. 

"This castle is beautiful." Kyle said walking out. It was bigger than two of her castles put together. She giggled at the thought of exploring this castle and Stan chasing her around. She quickly stopped. Kyle cannot think about that. 

Two blondes began to walk toward them. 

The taller one was wearing gold armor and was walking in front of the woman. "Welcome princess Kyle." the armored blonde said. Getting closer look he saw that one of his eyes had a scar over it, causing his blue eye to have a pastel look. "I am Butters. I'm Princess Kenny's guard." The woman behind him pushed him aside and stuck out their hand. Kyle couldn't believe how beautiful the girl in front of her was. She had long flowly blonde hair that stopped at her back. Her blue eyes were soft and welcoming. Her dress, though, left little to the imagination. Her cleavage was almost coming out of her white dress and it hung on her hips in a way that made Kyle blush. 

"I'm princess Kenny." she giggled. Kyle hesitated, but then shook the woman's hand. "I didn't know you had a sister Cartman." Kyle said not taking her eyes off the woman. Cartman rolled his eyes and pushed Kenny aside. "This is my adopted sister." he said glaring at Kenny. 

Kenny covered her mouth as she giggled. "Are you afraid I am going to embarrass you in front of your fiance?" she giggled. Stan and Kyle could see the anger growing on Cartman's face. "Don't worry, brother. I just wanted to greet my sister!" Kenny said wrapping her arm in Kyle's. 

Kyle turned to look at Stan for help. He just shrugged. The raven-haired man didn't understand what was happening. 

Kenny turned around and before anyone could process what happened, Kenny had her arms wrapped around him. Her boobs were practically in his face. "Who is this handsome young man?" she purred. Kyle couldn't help but laugh at Stan. His face was red as her hair. 

"This is Stan, my bodyguard." Kyle giggled. 

Kenny looked up at him, she quickly let go. All her flirting was gone and her face turned scared. She whispered Karen as she walked back to Butters. Kyle looked at Stan whose face matched Kenny's. 

Stan turned around quickly and grabbed their bags. There was no way that person knew Karen. 

"Where are our room?" Wendyl asked, breaking the tension.

* * *

 Kyle changed into her nightgown. She couldn't believe that she was actually here. Tomorrow Cartman was going to take her on a tour of the city. Even show her the school that he attended. 

That ball of thorns developed in her stomach again. Cartman wanted something from her. She was here to figure that out, not explore the city. Even though the city looked amazing and her curiosity was getting the best of her. 

Kyle climbed into bed. Tomorrow she was going to get to the bottom of this. But she needed to be careful, she promised Ike that she would return to him. 

Suddenly Kyle's heart ached for her little brother. She enjoyed him coming to her room to sleep at night. He would keep her up with random stories about his day or what he learned. Kyle could lay there all night and listen to him. She re-positioned a pillow to cuddle with. Holding it close she pretended it was Ike.

Tears began to fall down Kyle's face. She missed her little brother so much. 

Stan slowly opened the door and walked in. "I was coming to make sure that you didn't need anything before I retreat to my room." Kyle noticed how he hesitated by the door. Stan had also kept his distance from Kyle since she called out his name. He would stay out of rooms, walk a distance behind her. He even let her escape to the pub every night. Kyle felt like a part of her was missing when he wasn't around. 

Kyle needed to keep her distance from him, but something in her was begging to touch him. Feel his lips against hers. 

She began to sob. Kyle was confused about who she was and what she needed. She missed her brother, her home. She didn't want to live here for the rest of her life. 

"Kyle..." Stan said running toward her bedside. It broke his heart to see her crying. "What's wrong?" he said pulling her into his arms. Kyle cried into his chest. She didn't want to tell him. Kyle didn't want to seem weak to this man. 

He looked down at the small woman in his arms. Her whole body was shaking from crying so hard. "It's alright. I'm here." he whispered rocking her back and forth. 

Once her crying stopped she looked up at Stan. "Actually could you stay here tonight? I don't want to be alone." she whispered. Her heart raced as the man looked at her. She put her hand on his cheek. "Please." she begged. Stan leaned into her hand, savoring her touch. He didn't realize how he missed it. Closing his eyes, he whispered, "Anything for you princess." 

Kyle felt her whole body heat up as Stan laid her down. He pulled the cover over her and then took off his shirt. Stan laid down beside Kyle. Her hand traced the tattoo on his arm. Feeling him helped calm her down. 

They looked at each other. No one wanted to say anything in fear of ruining this moment. Looking at Stan in the light, Kyle realized that she might be in love with Stan. She shouldn't be. They hadn't even known each other for a month. But, he made her heart do crazy things. She wanted him to be around her. To chase her around the kingdom. Call her princess. She wanted late night talks about nothingness under the stars. 

Kyle didn't know what love was, but if this was it then she didn't want it any other way. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you really want to get them together and make out, but the slow burn is actually fun to write. Plus got to keep a little bit of love angst around before I start with the bad angst with Cartman. >:) Are you all excited for Princess Kenny and Butters?
> 
> Please leave a comment with your thoughts~  
> If you enjoyed it please leave a kudo~  
> Follow and ask me questions on my tumblr: https://oboe-wan-kenobie.tumblr.com/


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be using piano music in a few chapters. I am horrible at describing music, so I thought I would leave a link to the piano song at the beginning of the chapter so you all can hear it. 
> 
> Bedtime Lullaby by Peder B. Helland (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U3KTy6Brv8M)

Kyle slung her arm over to a cold and empty bedside. Opening her eyes, she almost let out a small whine at the lack of Stan. Spreading out her fingers she realized it was too cold for Stan to have just left. He probably got up after she fell asleep. Kyle couldn't believe she asked him to sleep with her. She knew that the man would do anything for her and she felt like she took advantage of that. Especially since she didn't understand her feelings toward him. 

Kenny barged as Kyle began to get out of bed. "Good morning future sister!" she said. Today Kenny had opted for a calming outfit. It was a simple red shirt and leather pants. "Good morning." Kyle smiled. 

"Did you sleep well? I know it must be hard being away from your family." Kenny said sitting on the bed. Kyle walked over to her dresser and began going through her clothes. "I slept okay. I just need to get use to my brother not crawling into bed with me." Kyle said. A sad smile came on her face at the thought of her brother. He would have loved it here. All this different technology would have had his brain going crazy. 

"Well, if you need a cuddle buddy just call me!" Kenny said. Kyle gave her a smile, "I will keep that in mind." 

Kenny looked at the door then back to Kyle. "So, your bodyguard." she said. Kyle's whole body tensed up. Did she know what Kyle asked him to do last night? Also, that tone she used when talking about him, Kyle didn't like. Was this jealousy? Kyle glanced at Kenny. She was extremely pretty and well stocked. She couldn't stop her from flirting with Stan. 

"What about him?" she asked. Kyle took off her nightgown and replaced it with a dark green dress. "Where is he from again?" Kenny asked picking at her the ends of her hair. "He is from a farming village." Kyle said. She walked over to the mirror and began to braid her hair. "What did he farm?" "I believe he raised livestock." Kyle said glancing at Kenny. 

She looked nervous. Kyle thought about that name Kenny kept repeating. Karen was it? 

Did Stan have something to do with her? She really didn't know his past, except that they did experiments on him and his clan. 

Maybe Kenny knew about Stan before he went to be experimented on. She turned around and looked at the blonde. A small bell began to ring throughout the castle. "Breakfast time!" Kenny cheered. She walked over and wrapped her arm around Kyle's. "Better not keep the man waiting." she winked. 

Kenny pulled Kyle out of the room. 

"Maybe you could tell me a little about yourself." Kyle asked. Kenny turned and gave Kyle a gentle smile. "There is nothing much about me. I came from a small village in Kikoro. It was a fishing port for the kingdom. My parents were simple fishermen." Kenny said. Looking off into the distance there was a sad look in her eyes. "They died though in a fishing accident when I was about eight. I had to take care of my younger sister by myself. I did work here and there to make ends meet. Then the Queen came," Kenny waved her had in front of a picture of Liane, "looking for a daughter. She came across me and asked if I wanted to live in the castle with her. I declined at first. I needed to take care of my sister." 

Kyle looked at Kenny. She understood that feeling of wanting to make sure that your sibling is safe and cared for. She would give all this up to help Ike if need be. "The Queen told me that if I go live with them and become a princess that my sister would never want for anything in her life. I couldn't refuse the deal, so I came." 

They stopped in front of a door. "How is your sister?" Kenny's blue eyes turned dark. "Good. She is good." 

Before Kyle could ask anything else, the doors open to a huge dinning hall. There was a long table in the center of the room and at the end of it sat Cartman. "There you two are! Come sit!" he said holding up his hands. 

Kyle counted the chairs as she walked down. There were seventeen. 

"Are you excited for today princess?" Cartman asked pulling out her chair. "I am. It isn't every day an elf gets to tour the human kingdom." A server put a plate in front of her. "Did you have a good night sleep?" the server asked in her ear. Kyle blushed as she turned her head slightly. Stan was leaning over her with a small grin on his face. "I did." she whispered.

Stan pulled away and walked over to Butters. "I am sorry that your guard wasn't there this morning. I had Butters show him around the castle." Cartman said. Kyle watched as he made a dramatic gesture of grabbing her hand. "That's fine. I enjoyed the wake up from Kenny." Kenny faked blushed and waved her away. "You're too kind." 

Kyle removed her hand from his and began to eat. "I was thinking after breakfast, I would take you to the school then we tour the city." Cartman said. Kyle shook her head as she took a bite. 

"Stan," Cartman turned to him, "you do not need to accompany us. I want you to learn about the security around here today." 

Stan was not happy with this. He wanted to check on Kyle after breakfast. After her crying last night, he needed to know that she was okay. Kyle gave him a small smile and nod. Sighing, Stan knew he couldn't argue. 

Cartman's attention went back onto Kyle. "Also, we will be having a celebration later this month for your arrival." Kyle spat out her drink. "You don't need to that for me." she said waving her hand. "Why not? I want the future queen to feel welcomed to our kingdom." Cartman said. "It is just, I never been to a celebration. We normally have a ball or two." "You don't have to worry." Cartman cooed. 

Kyle gave him a small smile and went back to eating. Every now and then, her eyes would wander to Stan and picture him dancing with her. 

* * *

"This place is amazing." Kyle said circling the room. Cartman giggled at the girl. They were in the tower of knowledge. It was where the royal families attended school to learn the different forms of alchemy. 

Kyle ran up the stairs to the different rooms. She was like a child released in a candy store. Each room had different things happening. One room the children were making something float, while in another they were changing chairs into tables. If this had been what her classes were like, she would have never skipped. 

"What's happening in here?" she asked. Cartman leaned over her shoulder. "Hm, it seems like they are learning the different states of Vitriol." "There are different stages?" Kyle asked. Cartman shook his head yes. "There are three stages or phases that it has. The first is solid vitriol, which means that you can see it in the item that you use. It is that glow that you saw in the horse."

"The second is pure vitriol, which is what we use with our horses and machines. The third form is rare and it is raw vitriol." Kyle turned and looked at Cartman. "What can the third be used for?" He shrugged. "We don't know. The one time someone came into contact with it, it blew up. That is how I got my purple eye." Cartman pointed to it. "I was near the explosion and some of the raw vitriol got in it." 

Kyle put her hand on his cheek and leaned in close. Studying the eye, she saw the purple swirling around. Cartman smiled as he stole a kiss from here. Kyle pulled away blushing. "D...did it hurt?" she asked. "No. I sometimes get sharp pains in it." 

If he had raw vitriol in him why did he need her? 

"So," Kyle walked down the hall, "does having that make you more powerful?" Cartman laughed, "I wished. It is just a pain in my ass more than anything. But enough about me. What about you? Anything special about you?"

Kyle just shrugged. "Not really. I can do everything a regular healer can. There was that incident with my bow, but I highly doubt that will happen again." She turned and looked at him. His purple eye was staring right at her. Almost knowing that she wasn't telling everything. Before she could stop her mouth spoke. "I can feel the galena coming off of objects." she blurted out. 

Kyle covered her mouth. She didn't want to tell him that, but it felt like something was controlling her. 

Cartman acted surprised. "You can?" he said. Kyle shook her head yes and looked down. "My teachers thought I was making up. But I can feel it on plants, trees, water, flowers, and even people." she said. 

Cartman grabbed her shoulders. "That is amazing! I wonder why you are able to do that?" Kyle didn't like how tight he was grabbing her shoulders. It was almost like he was trying to absorb her. "Our people believe that every so often our goddess, Fersety, will be born into the human world. She can feel and use the galena to her will. Some of our elders believe I am the reincarnation of her, but many don't believe me when I tell them that I can feel it." 

Cartman let go of her shoulders, "Well I believe you." 

Kyle looked at the man in shock. No one had truly believed her before. He hadn't even known her that long and he believed her. "You do?" He shook his head yes, "Yeah. I can feel how powerful you are." "So you want to marry me because of my power?" she sighed. 

Without saying anything, Cartman grabbed her around her waist and pulled her close. "I don't care that you are powerful. I want to marry you because I believe you will be an amazing ruler. I have heard the things you do with your people. I hope that you can help ours and teach us the ways of yours." 

Kyle was genuinely surprised by Cartman's answer. Maybe she was wrong about him. 

Kyle shook her head. No, he wanted something from her. Stan so and she believed Stan more than Cartman.

* * *

Once the tour of the of the school was over, Cartman lead them around the city. Kyle's curiosity was getting the best of her. She wanted to explore every nook and cranny of this place. See what treasures are hidden. But, Cartman made it to where they stayed in certain areas. 

She hated that. 

He said that he wanted to keep her safe but what he didn't know is that tonight she was going to sneak out and explore. 

After dinner, Kyle excused herself and said that she was going to bed because she was tired because of all the events they had done this week. As she walked back to her room she made a mental note of her escape. The castle wasn't as guarded as the one at home, which made it easy. Stan was still busy with Butters, so that made this even easier for her. Kyle threw on her usual attire. 

Sitting on the windows edge, she closed her eyes letting the night breeze hit her face.

Opening them, she jumped from the window and landed in the bushes. She waited for the guards to walk by before she ran toward the back of the castle. When she got there she stopped and examined the wall. It was a good ten feet, but she could jump it on the tree beside it and use it to jump over.

Taking a running start, Kyle went toward the tree. Using her momentum, she jumped and grabbed a branch. Kyle pulled herself up. A big smile was on her face as she looked over the wall. "Tonight is going to be fun." she whispered as she jumped over. 

* * *

This city was huge. There were shopping places, restaurants, pubs, and something called clubs. Kyle had never heard of those before, but the deeper into the city you go, you can see them everywhere. There is music playing in them while people dance and drink. Kyle also noticed the deeper you go into the city, the more people were living in poverty. 

She didn't understand how a city full of riches could have this problem. 

Kyle walked around the corner and was stopped by a man. He had a cloak over him, Kyle could only see his face. The first thing her eyes went to was his eyes. They were grey and looked almost dead. "Why hello miss." he said circling around Kyle. She noticed that he had a gap between his teeth.  "Hello." Kyle said. She didn't like the aura coming off this man. It felt wrong like Stan's did when they first met. 

"What are you doing this fine evening?" he asked. "I am meeting up with some friends." she shrugged. Kyle didn't want this man to know that she was here alone. "Ah, where are you meeting them?" he asked. Kyle looked around. She needed to find a crowded place where he couldn't follow her. Her eyes landed on a club. "Over there." she said walking away. 

The man yelled, "Have a goodnight miss." Kyle didn't see the evil smile come from his face and the tribal tattoo on his shoulder.

She walked in and the atmosphere of the place calmed her nerves. There were purple and pink candles lighting the small area. In various corners, there were pillows for people to sit on and drink. There was a light piano music playing in the background. It was a soft melody that seems to draw you in. 

Kyle's feet began to slowly walk to one of the cushions in the corner. She examined the area as she fell on the seat. Some of the people were in corners talking and drinking, while some were asleep. A waiter walked up to her. "You are new here miss?" they asked. Kyle shook her head. Normally, she would be on high alert in a strange place, but this music was calming. "Would you care for a drink?" they asked handing her a blue liquid.

Kyle noticed the tribal tattoo on their arm. She should panic. This person was probably a werewolf, but with the music and the smell of the area, she felt at home. She felt safe. 

"I would love one." she said taking it. The waiter gave her a smile as they walked away. 

Kyle held the drink up to her face. It smelled like the blueberry bushes that grow in the garden. Her and Ike would pick them in the summer and make blueberry pies for their parents. Her heart ached for her brother. She would get to him soon enough though. 

She took a sip of the cool liquid. 

It burned as it went down her throat. Coughing, she sat the drink down. The whole room's colors began to morph together and spin. Kyle laid back and giggled as the music and colors consumed her. 

"KYLE!" someone yelled. In her vision, Stan appeared. 

He looked around and saw the blue liquid on the table. "Did you take a drink of that?" he demanded. His heart was racing. This woman had given him the scare of a lifetime and after searching this whole city for her, he finds her here in a tracking bar. 

"I did. But it was good." she slurred. 

Fuck. 

"Kyle you need to puke now." he said pulling her close to him. Her body heat was crazy. "Nooooo." she whined. "Princess you have to. This stuff is poisonous to elves." he whispered as he shoved his index and middle finger in her mouth. Kyle tried to push him away but he was too strong. 

She gagged on his fingers and then vomited on the floor. "We need to get you back to the castle and cool your skin off." Stan said picking her up. Kyle was going in and out of consciousness now. She could feel how hot her body was and how slow her heart was beating. Looking up at Stan, she realized just how hot he really is. She wanted to kiss him and tell him.

"Stay awake Kyle." he whispered as he carried her out. He knew he should have stayed Butters during the night, but Kyle she talked about how tired she was. He should of know she was tricking him into a false sense. She was a curious person and would have run away to explore the moment she was free. 

Stan should have explained to her about the city and its hidden secrets. 

Looking down at the redhead, he saw her markings were glowing. Stan didn't have time to question what was happening. He needed to get her back to the castle. 

* * *

Sneaking her back in was difficult, but he was able to do it. Kyle was barely keeping her eyes opened as he laid her on the bed. Whatever was in that drink was making her mind crazy. All she new was that she needed her clothes off. "Hottttt." she moaned. "I know you are princess. I will get a cool bath set up and we will get you in it." he said running to the bathroom. 

Unlike the elf kingdom, they had running water. Stan turned the faucet on and went back to Kyle. "I know you won't like this, but I am going to undress you okay." The thought of Stan undressing her turned her on. Kyle giggled, "I want you to undress me daddy." 

Stan's eyes grew big. He heard her correctly, didn't he. Kyle just called him daddy and that really turned him on. His mind began to wander to the things he would love to do his princess. He shook his head. Stan needed to concentrate. Kyle's body was fighting off that poison.

"Kyle you are delirious right now. You don't know what you are saying. Let's just get you in the tub." he said taking off her closes. 

When he picked her up her body felt like it was on fire. "Shit." Stan ran to the tub. Turning off the faucet, he began to sit Kyle down, but she latched onto him. "Join me Stan." she moaned in his ear. "Kyle..." "Pleaseeeee." she whined. 

He didn't want to, but his wolf side of him gave in. He wanted to feel her laying against him. Sitting in the tub slowly with his clothes on, he positioned her to where she was sitting between his legs. 

Kyle let out a sigh of relief as the coolness claimed her body. Leaning back into Stan she closed her eyes. 

Her marks began to fade as her body temperature went down. Kyle's brain began to regain itself slowly. "Stan..." she whispered. Her whole body was aching and she wanted to go to sleep, but she needed answers.

"Yes princess?"

"Am I okay?" 

"You are now." he whispered into her shoulder. "What was that place?" she asked looking up at him. "It is a tracking bar." "What's that?" Stan sighed, "They track people who would be a good match as a potential werewolf." He felt Kyle's whole body tense. 

"When you walk in they do a quick check on your body. If you meet the requirements they give you that blue drink." he whispered. "What does it do?" she asked. "It checks the inside of your body to see if you are healthy. If you aren't you get a stomach ache and leave, but if you are it will slowly put you to sleep. They then will drag you off to the camp." 

Kyle couldn't believe that this was happening in the city. That the citizens were in danger. It made her absolutely sick to her stomach. 

"Didn't you say that it was poisonous to elves?" she asked. Stan shook his head. "Yeah. At the camp, they had captured a few elves." How could they capture elves? There was the magical barrier that kept them safe or maybe it didn't anymore. Kyle didn't want to hear this, but she needed to. "I don't know how they got them, but they began testing them immediately. The leader wanted to have spies within your kingdom. They did the same things that they did to us."

Kyle knew what he was about to say before it left his mouth. "Everything they did killed them. Their bodies weren't made to go through that torment. I walked in on an elf who had drunk that blue drink. The smell of their vomit and blood will always haunt me." Stan pulled Kyle close. "I held them as they passed."

Kyle didn't realize that there were tears falling down her face until Stan wiped her cheek. "I need to protect my people Stan." she whispered. "I know you do Kyle." he said into her neck. 

At that moment, Kyle wanted Stan to hold her close and never let go. Maybe it was because her brain was still cloudy or that she was vulnerable and needed comfort. Her body must have known what to do because Kyle leaned her head to the side exposing her neck. Stan nuzzled against it, taking in her scent. It was intoxicating to him. He could get drunk off of it. 

Kyle's nose started to smell something. It smelled like the forest on a rainy day. It was her home. Turning around and facing Stan she realized that it was coming from him. How could she smell him? Wrapping her legs around his waist, she held him close. Stan was taken back as Kyle stuck her face in-between his neck and shoulder. His arms hesitated around her. 

Finally, he wrapped them around her and pulled her close to him. The tears began to fall on Kyle's face as she thought about those elves who died scared and afraid. She cried for the people who had died because of this. She cried because she was marrying the monster that did this to them. 

Stan rubbed her back and whispered, "It is okay Kyle. I am here."

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More and more questions are coming up!!!!!!! Thoughts on what Cartman has planned and why he is turning his people into werewolves? 
> 
> Please leave a comment with your thoughts~  
> If you enjoyed it please leave a kudo~  
> Follow and ask me questions on my tumblr: https://oboe-wan-kenobie.tumblr.com/


	11. Chapter 11

Once Kyle had cried out all her tears, she began to laugh. "What's funny?" Stan asked. Kyle looked up at him and said, "I called you daddy and I am extremely embarrassed." Stan put his hands on her waist. "Don't be. I mean you are naked and cuddling me right now." That had escaped Kyle's mind. She felt her whole face heat up as Stan laughed. "How about we get you some clothes?" he said. Kyle shook her head quickly and wrapped her arms around his neck. 

Stan maneuvered out the bath and took her back to bed. 

She needed to figure out what was going on. If they were able to get some elves then that meant her people were in danger. But in danger of what? Why was Cartman turning people into werewolves? Kyle needed to find out. 

Stan sat her on the bed and walked over to grab a nightgown.  "Princess?" he asked. Kyle looked over at him. "I know that I am just some person that is on your least favorite list, but please promise me that you will not sneak out into the city again. There are dangers that I might not be able to save you from," he said walking back to her. Kyle sat up as he sat the dress beside her. Grabbing a towel she began to dry herself off. "What do you mean?"

"The city is where most of the werewolves come to when they are released from camp. Some come because they have no family to return to and some come to help recruit others." Stan was leaning against the dresser. "If my clan and I had not escaped then we would have been sent here to one of the tracking bars." Kyle wrapped her hair in the towel and put on the dress. 

"Why did you all escape?" Kyle asked slipping on her nightgown. Stan looked down and crossed his arms. "We escaped because they were going to kill two of us," Stan whispered. "Why?!" she asked. A small smile came on his face, "Because the two of them imprinted on each other." 

"So, they fell in love? Why would they kill them because of that?" Kyle asked. "Well, we are made to be beasts of war. We cannot have anything or anyone clouding our judgment when we are out in the field. When you fall in love, that person is all you think about. They don't want weak links in the chain." Stan chuckled, "I didn't fully understand love at first. We were made to fight, not love. But, these were my clan members. I couldn't let them die." 

Stan looked at his hands. They were shaking. He missed his clan so much that it physically hurt. He wondered how they were holding up. Were they getting food? Were they safe? Did they miss him? All his fears were beginning to rise. He needed to leave and see them. Make sure that they are safe. He was their leader and he left them for a girl who didn't even want to be with him. 

But, when Kyle stood up and grabbed his hands all those fears went away. Looking into her eyes, his heart swelled. He knew he was where he was supposed to be. His clan understood too. Craig would do anything if it meant being with Tweek. And Stan would do anything if it meant being with Kyle.

She ran her thumb over his knuckles. "Where is your clan now?" she asked. "They are hiding in the woods around your castle." Shaking her head she walked back to the bed.

This was really the first time Stan had opened up about his clan and the camp. He hadn't talked to anyone else about it, because of the pain and suffering he went through, but with Kyle it was easy. He could tell this girl anything.

He looked over as the redhead laid down. "How are your clans picked?" she asked. Stan walked over to her and sat on the floor beside her bed. "Well, we were all friends from the same fishing village in Kikoro."

Something was itching in Kyle's mind when she heard that name. Where had she heard it?

"We all went through a lot together before the bonding." "What did you go through?"

Stan wrapped his arm around Kyle's waist. "We went through a lot of testing. Some of it wasn't bad, but there were a few that still haunt me. They also tested our mental state. Tweek almost went crazy during those tests. Even afterward, his mental state is very bad." Kyle could feel his arm tighten around her. "When the bonding time came I was the first one to go." 

Stan laid his head on the bed and looked up at her, "I don't remember what happened during the bonding. All I know is when I woke up I felt completely different. It was like my mind had something else in it that was trying to take control." Kyle put her hand on his cheek. Leaning into it he continued, "They said that I was the only person to not go feral or change right away. I was told I had a strong wolf in me. That it should have taken over, but my spirit was stronger. They told me I was," he let out a sad laugh, "special." 

Stan closed his eyes. He didn't want to tell Kyle about how he had killed two innocent guards. He didn't want to talk about Tweek's bonding and how he died. How Stan fought the guards and brought Tweek back to life because he couldn't live with losing another person. 

"After my friends were done with theirs, we were told that we would naturally go to different clans. That didn't happen though. We stuck beside each other."

"About a week after our bonding, I was told I was the leader or alpha as they called it. I had to teach and lead my group." Stan ran his thumb against Kyle's thigh. "I didn't want that. I was just a boy from a poor fishing village who was forced into it. I wanted to go back and see them." 

Stan vision began to blur with tears. "I missed my family so much. I still do. I wanted to run away and go back to them when I was chosen. But I couldn't I was a freak and they didn't want me. So, I created a family with my friends. We all stuck together and stood up for each other. They had become my family. I would do anything for them."

Stan was trying to hold back the tears. "They are out there, probably wondering where I am. And I am here, putting them in danger. But I am also can't be away from you. It is like my whole world is gone when you are away. I can't think straight until I see you."

He sniffed, "When I saw you laying there tonight, my whole world stopped. I thought you had died. That I was too late. But, when you responded to me I nearly cried. I can't lose you, Kyle. So, please don't sneak out into this city."

Kyle saw how close he was to crying. Without thinking, she sat up and moved Stan's head to her lap. "I promise I won't sneak out." she whispered. 

Stan couldn't believe that he told Kyle all of that. As she ran her fingers through his hair he let the tears fall. This man had gone through something horrible in his life. Stan was ripped from his home and forced to become this thing. He was told he was special and put under pressure to make sure that his friends were safe. 

The more Kyle thought about, the more she realized that they both were the same. 

Stan continued to cry in Kyle's lap as she ran her fingers through his hair. After a while, he had fallen asleep. Kyle studied the way his face looked. His long black lashes would flutter a little with each breath he took. There was a small freckle under his left eye that she hadn't noticed before. His lips were slightly opened as he slept. 

They looked soft. Kyle wondered what her lips would feel like against them. Leaning down slowly, she whispered, "You aren't my least favorite person." Kyle lightly brushed her lips against his. It felt like there was magic between them. Kyle pulled away and touched her lips. 

Looking at him, all the pieces in her mind seemed to click. 

She was in love with Stan. 

* * *

The next morning, Kyle sat quietly during breakfast. Kenny, Wendyl, and Cartman talked while Kyle was spiraling in her thoughts. She couldn't keep thinking about her feelings toward Stan. That is all she could think about last night too. She tossed and turned trying to get those thoughts out of her head.

There was just no way that she was in love with him. But, her heart would always skip a beat at the thought of him kissing her. Her cheeks would blush at the thought of him holding her at night. Her lower body felt this desire at the thought of his hands slowly moving down her body. 

Covering her face, Kyle tried to stop thinking that. She was engaged to another man. She shouldn't have those thoughts, especially if they were about her bodyguard. 

"Are you okay dear?" Cartman asked. Kyle shook her head and moved her hands. "I am just a little tired. I'm still getting used to being here." she said with a smile. Whatever Kyle was thinking about Stan she needed to stop. Her biggest priority was finding out more about Cartman and what exactly he wanted from her. Stan couldn't be a distraction, but yet he was. 

"Well, maybe one day before the celebration, you and I could stay in the castle." Cartman said with a smile. "You don't need to do that. I will be fine. I was actually going to walk around the gardens today if you didn't have anything planned for us." Kyle said. 

Cartman moved his head side to side while he thought. "I don't think I do. I have a meeting with some of our people from the colonies. You shouldn't have to bore yourself with that." he said placing his hand on hers. Kyle looked at it and wished it was Stan's. His hands felt soft and caring, while Cartman's felt rough and wrong. 

"I do have a request before I leave." Kyle said. While she laid awake last night, she also thought about how it was weird that Cartman was keeping Stan and her apart. She didn't like it and after his freakout last night, he needed to stay close to her. She saw how he was still struggling with his decision for choosing her. It was hurting him that he had to leave his family behind. She understood that feeling and if staying close to her helped him, then she would make sure it happened. 

"Anything for you." he said lifting her hand up and kissing it. Kyle's heart ached as she wished it was Stan's lips against her hand. "I would like Stan to stay by my side the remainder of my trip. Having him close helps me not miss home as much." 

There was a flash of anger in Cartman's eyes. Cartman sighed as he pulled away from her hand. "Okay dear. Just make sure he is on alert in case anything were to happen." Kyle gave him a smile. "Thank you!" she said getting up and hugging him. Kenny gave her a look of shock. Cartman's face also matched hers. "I'm so sorry!" Kyle said pulling away. 

"N...no. It's fine. I...it's just no one has ever hugged me before." Cartman whispered as his cheeks turned pink. "Oh." Kyle said looking down at him. Before she could say anything, Kenny stood up. "I think Butters and I will be going into town now. Is there anything that you need brother?" she asked. Cartman didn't take his eyes off of Kyle as he shook his head no. 

"I have everything right here." he whispered. 

Kyle blushed as she turned on her heels. "I will see you later." she waved walking out of the dining room. Closing the door, she leaned on it. The coolness of the door did nothing to stop her body from feeling hot. How could Cartman say that? He was evil and only using her. 

The smell of musky rain filled Kyle's nose. She looked up to see Stan walking toward her. "Where have we been this morning?" she teased. Stan gave her a small smile and bowed, "I was doing some sword training Princess. Now I am on my way to see what Cartman has planned for me." Kyle tapped her index fingers together and blushed, "About that. I talked to him this morning about you staying by my side the remainder of our stay." 

Stan raised an eyebrow at her. He would have thought after his crazy outburst last night, Kyle would rather be anywhere but near him. 

"Are you okay with that princess?" he asked. He had been feeling like he had been forcing himself around her. She was a free and wild spirit that shouldn't be tamed.

"I am." she said crossing her arms. She thought he would be happy to spend time with her since Stan gets so worried about what she is up to. Maybe she just misread him. Maybe he actually didn't imprint on her and he just hurt his head really bad. Kyle could feel her thoughts continuing to spiral over this man. 

Stan could see the gears turning behind those lovely green eyes. He smiled down at her thinking that she was probably testing his ability to stop her from escaping. "Well princess, what plans do you have for us today?" he asked sticking out his arm. Kyle blushed as she wrapped hers around it. "I was going to go to the library and get some books to read in the garden." Kyle said. 

Stan started to walk. "That seems lovely. The weather outside was nice." he said trying to make small talk.

"That's good. I love the weather here. It reminds me of home." she said following him. "You miss home?" he asked. Kyle shook her head yes. "I would never admit it to my father, but I loved my home. Yes, this country is amazing with all of its different advances, but there is just something about home that I like more." Kyle's eyes glossed over as she thought of home. 

She missed how the castle creaked at night. She missed the townspeople. Even though they weren't royalty, they still had a smile on their face. They would treat Kyle just like them. She missed the sound of the trees rustling in the breeze. Most of all she missed Ike. Not having her brother following her around everywhere was weird and at the time she hated it. Now she couldn't wait to get home. 

"I understand the feeling princess. But don't worry, we only are here for a few more weeks." Stan said opening the library door. Kyle let out a small sigh, "Yeah, but how long until I return back here to marry?" 

She walked into the library and began examining the books. "So, you will live here once you're married?" Stan asked leaning against the door frame. Kyle shook her head yes as she examined the history books. "I hate it, but there is nothing I can do about it. Since he will be my husband I have to do what he says." Stan let out a laugh. "I would love to see him try to tell you what to do princess." 

Kyle grabbed a few books. Looking at Stan, she felt her heart race. Would he come live with her here? She would love for him to, but she couldn't ask that of him. It must be torture already for him. Then to sit on the sidelines and watch her marry another man and have his children. Kyle wouldn't be able to take it. 

"You okay princess?" he asked tilting his head to the side. She shook her head and walked back over to him. "I was just lost in my thoughts." she said wrapping her arm around his. Stan smiled at her. Leaning into her ear he whispered, "I could stare at your thinking face all day." He chuckled as he pulled away and Kyle's face turned bright red. 

* * *

After scouting the garden for an hour, Kyle finally found a tree to sit under. It was a big oak tree that cast a nice shadow to lay under. There were bushes surrounding it that cut them off from the rest of the castle. 

Kyle would be lying if she said she did this to just get away. She also wanted to talk to Stan about a plan that she had been thinking of to learn more about Cartman. Plus she just wanted to be with him.

Kyle sat down by the tree and looked up at Stan. "Would you like to join me?" she asked patting the group. "How could I deny that." he teased sitting beside Kyle. Their shoulders touched. Without thinking, Kyle laid her head on his shoulder. Stan blushed and moved over to where she could lay more comfortably. "I've been thinking of a plan." she whispered to Stan. "About Cartman?" 

She shook her head and looked up at him. 

"During the night I want you to ask around the castle about him and what he is like. I am going to talk to Kenny more and then maybe go to the school to learn more about vitriol. My gut is telling me that it plays a part in this." Stan looked down at her. "I will do that, but be careful around Kenny. I don't trust her. There is something about her and Butters that is throwing me off."

Kyle thought about how Kenny reacted to Stan. She kept whispering the name Karen. "Do you know anyone named Karen?" 

Stan's whole body tensed. He hadn't thought about that little girl in a long time. How could Kyle even know her name? "I do. But, how do you know that name?" he whispered. "Kenny kept repeating it when she first saw you." So, Kyle did hear her. 

"How do you know her?" she asked. "Karen was a little girl that came to the camp a few months after we did. I had escorted her from another camp to ours. On our way back I had learned that she had been ripped from her sister. Karen was terrified, so I ask that they put her with my group of friends." Stan looked off into the distance. "She automatically clung to Bebe. Something about how she looked like her sister." Kyle glanced at the raven haired man. There was a sadness in his voice. 

"What happened to her?" 

"She got very ill before her bonding. I tried to tell the alchemist, but they wouldn't listen to me. They said that it was her time to go and they couldn't push it back. I snuck in while they were doing her bonding." Stan closed his eyes. "Her screaming will haunt me. After a while though, she stopped. They thought she had passed out, but when they got close they realized that she had died." 

"They said something about how her body was weak due to her being sick. They were going to burn her body, but I stepped in. I shouldn't have done that. If it had been any other person they would have been killed. I told them that I would bury her body." 

Stan looked down at his hands. The thoughts of how light she was filling his mind. "With the help of the clan, we buried her by a tree on the outskirts of the camp. Bebe cried for weeks. Even though Karen wasn't her biological sister, she had grown to love that girl. We all had. There are still times when I find one of them crying over her." 

Kyle placed her hand in his. "Don't blame yourself for that. It was your government's fault. We will get them back." Kyle said giving his hand a squeeze. Stan looked at her and gave her a sad smile. She was in for a long fight if she wanted to take down this. There were things in play that neither one of them knew about. 

Kyle rested her head back on Stan's shoulder. If she was thinking correctly, Karen was the sister that Kenny was talking about. Did Kenny know she had passed?

How could those people be so cruel? She was a little girl who was sick and missed her sister. She shouldn't have gone through her bonding. None of these people should have. Karen had a long life ahead of her, but it was cut short due to the people that were supposed to protect her. Now she is dead by their hands. 

Angry tears fell down Kyle's face. Another innocent life was lost by Cartman's hands. 

* * *

 

They had been out there for hours when Kyle fell asleep on Stan's shoulder. Stan couldn't believe how this girl cared deeply for people she had never met. Kyle had cried over Karen. She had gotten angry on how his clan was treated. He told her parts of his story and instead of running away and turning him in, she sat there and listened. She made him feel like he was a person and not some beast made to kill.

He studied the redhead, taking in as much of her beauty as he could. The way her freckles danced across her cheeks was amazing to him. It was like the universe took the stars and put it on her face. Her blue pine marks were beautiful. If you paid close attention you could see them glow a little. 

His eyes went to her lips. Those soft lips that could silence thousands of men. He was mesmerized by them when she spoke. Stan imagined what they would feel like against his. She was asleep, so maybe she wouldn't notice if he gave her a small kiss. 

Stan put his hand on her cheek and leaned closer. He gave her a small kiss and pulled away. Looking up at the sky all he could think about was how utterly and completely in love he was with this girl. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought that since I was gone for a while I would give you all a bigger chapter to make up for it and the fact that I couldn't stop writing lol. Kyle now understands her feelings for Stan! I actually was going to have this take longer, but I'm going to be honest with you guys, I really wanted to write more flirting parts that actually led to kissing. Am I selfish lol? Also, Karen :( . I cried writing that part.
> 
> Also, I am so very sorry for not updating in like days! I went to a Florence and the Machines concert up in Chicago this past weekend and then when I got back I had a shit tone of homework to do (yay college).


	12. Chapter 12

Kenny looked down at the sleeping lovebirds. Kyle's head was resting on Stan's shoulder while his head was on top of hers. It was adorable, but a very dangerous thing. If Cartman had been the one to find them, Kyle would feel his wrath. Kenny shuttered at the memory of Cartman throwing things and screaming. He hated Stan and the closeness that he and Kyle had. Kenny was glad that she volunteered to find them when they discovered they had been gone all day. 

"Don't tell anyone we found them like this Leo." Kenny said to Butters. He gave Kenny a nod and tapped his fists together. "Cartman would be sore to see them like this." he whispered. "He sure would." she whispered.

Kenny glared at Stan. She liked Kyle and wanted to warn her about Stan. This man was the one that took Karen from her. With her anger rising, she pulled back her leg and then kicked his foot. 

Stan jolted up and stuck his arm in front of Kyle. Kenny and Butters could hear the extremely low growl coming from him. "What do you want?" he asked looking between the two blondes. Stan didn't like these two. There was something wrong with them. He just couldn't place it. "I have come to get Kyle. I was wanting to hang out with her before dinner." 

Kyle moved Stan's hand down and stood up. "I would love to hang out with you." she said with a smile. She could ask Kenny some questions about Cartman. She might also be able to learn more about her sister. Thinking of Karen made her heart feel sluggish. That little girl died probably wanting to see her sister one more time and Kenny believes that she is okay. 

"Something wrong Kyle?" Kenny asked crossing her arms. Kyle closed her eyes and gave a small smile. "I just had a cramp." she said walking toward Kenny. Stan stood behind her. "I hated those." Kenny said sticking out her arm. Kyle wrapped her arm around her and they began to walk. Their guards staying a few feet behind them. 

"You don't have periods anymore?" Kyle asked. "I do not. I got really bad sick when I first moved here. My body was shutting down on itself. But, thanks to the help of our doctors I was healed. I just lost my ability to have children." Kyle nodded her head. She couldn't understand what Kenny must feel. Kyle had never wanted children when she was little. She didn't want to force them into a role that they might not have wanted. But now, she just didn't want to have them with Cartman.

Kyle turned her head and looked at Stan. With Stan though, Kyle could see herself settling down and having a baby. The thought had crossed her mind a few times last night while she was spiraling out of control about this man. She pictured them having his black hair and her green eyes. Maybe they would have her freckles and his dimples. Even though Kyle didn't want children, she wouldn't mind having a girl. She would name them Madeline. Kyle had heard it somewhere and thought that it was such a beautiful name. 

They made eye contact and Stan gave her a small smile. Kyle quickly turned her head, her whole face red. She shouldn't be thinking about having babies with him. Kyle shouldn't be thinking about that at all. Shaking her head, she tried to clear it of any thoughts of him. 

How could a man she barely knew made her want to have a baby?

"Why did the Queen want to adopt you?" Kyle asked. Kenny chuckled, "She always wanted a daughter, but after her husband died she couldn't have one." "What happened to her husband?" 

"I don't know all the details. It happened a few years before she adopted me. All I know is her husband and his father were moving a case of raw vitriol to the academy. Cartman had accompanied them. I don't know why and he refused to tell me. But, something happened and the vitriol exploded. Both his father and grandfather were killed. Cartman had a shard of the vitriol stuck in his eyes." 

Kyle's hand covered her left eye. A phantom pain went through her forearm where Bebe had bitten her. That had felt like her arm was being ripped apart, but to have a magical shard in your eye. That had to be damn near excruciating. 

"Well, I am glad Cartman survived." Kyle said removing her hand. "He survived at a cost." Kenny whispered. Both Stan and Kyle's ears perked up. "What do you mean?" they both asked. Kenny gave Stan a glare. She had almost forgotten that he was even there. Cartman wouldn't like her telling them this, but it would eventually come up to Kyle. "The vitriol shard was in his eye for so long that it was absorbed into his body. He radiates it, even years after. No one can touch him or be within a few feet of him without being poisoned." 

Kyle looked at her body. Cartman had touched her and she had touched him. How is she not poisoned? 

Stan looked at Kyle. She was in danger of being poisoned. He couldn't let that happen to her. She was just eighteen. Kyle had her whole life ahead of her. He wasn't going to let her die. 

"What about Kyle? She has touched him and been around him. Is she poisoned?" Stan demanded. Every fiber of his being was telling him to protect Kyle. To grab her and run away from this place. Kenny gave him a look. Stan knew that look all too well. It was telling him to back down. The guards at the camp had given him it all the time. 

"That is the thing. Normally someone who has been in contact with him like Kyle should be dead or close to it. But Kyle is healthy." Kenny said looking at the girl. It was a walking miracle, but she had heard stories around the castle about her. 

"How am I not dead?" Kyle asked looking at her hands. Kenny gave her a shrug. "I guess vitriol doesn't affect elves the same way it does humans." 

Kyle's mind couldn't comprehend this. How was she able to be okay? She felt fine. There didn't seem to be anything wrong with her. Yeah, her arm hurt every now and then, but that was to be expected with the nerve damage. 

Kyle glanced back at Stan. She could see the fear in his eyes. Was he afraid to be around her now? What if she had poisoned him? 

Kenny sighed and waved her hand around. "Enough about this sad stuff. Let's do something fun." she said smiling. "What would you like to do?" Kyle asked. 

"So, Cartman was telling me that you were an amazing shooter." Kenny said drawing Kyle from her thoughts. She needed to get her mind off of this.  Kyle gave her a small nod, "How did he know that?" 

Kenny shrugged. "I don't know. My brother is a mystery to me." she whispered. 

They walked quietly to the shooting range. Kyle's jaw nearly dropped when she saw it. It was bigger than the one she had at home. There were targets hanging from different heights and directions. There were platforms for her to climb and shoot from. It even looked like she could jump from them into a soft brush. She noticed that some of the targets on the ground were actually moving. 

"Amazing isn't it." Butters said behind her. Kyle jumped. She had forgotten the man even existed. That was the first time she heard him speak. "Too bad I don't have my bow with me." Kyle said walking toward the benches. Running her hand across them as she walked, she thought about when she made her arrow explode. Could she be able to do it again? What did that even mean? 

"Actually you do." Stan said. Kyle turned to him. "What do you mean?" He gave her a little smirk as he walked to the shed. A few seconds later he carried out her bow. "You brought her!" Kyle cheered running to him. She stopped a few feet in front of him though. If she had vitriol on her she didn't want to poison Stan. 

Stan looked at her confused. Normally Kyle would have hugged him and been thanking him. Maybe she knew he kissed her. Oh god, did he make her uncomfortable? Stan knew he shouldn't have done that. 

Stan held the bow out for Kyle. Quickly, Kyle grabbed her bow and turned around. Stan looked at the ground as a frown came on his face. Did he upset her? He should apologize later. 

Kenny looked between the two. To anyone who had two eyes you could see that there was something there. Kyle was being smart though. She knew she was engaged and was keeping her distance. Kenny gave herself a nod. If she didn't who knew what Cartman would do. 

"I bet I'm better at you." Kenny teased getting her bow. Kyle raised her eyebrow. "Oh really?" Kenny chuckled leaning against the bow shed. "You bet. I am the best in the land." Kyle studied Kenny. The blonde had her hair in two low pigtails and was wearing an everyday outfit that Kyle normally would wear. She didn't look like she could climb these stands and run up them. 

"Wanna make a bet?" Kenny said winking at Kyle. "Why not?" she teased back. "If I can hit every target in the center, I get your bodyguard for the day." Kenny said giggling at Stan. Kyle tried not to laugh at Stan's face. He looked like he had been asked to lick Cartman's shoes. "Deal. If I can hit every target in the center, I get your bodyguard." Kyle said giving Butters a wink. The blonde man's face lit up as he looked away. 

Kyle covered her mouth and chuckled at the jealous look Stan was giving him. She couldn't believe that she had somehow fallen for this ponytail, blue-eyed man. She guessed his constant flirting worked. That, and he has shown her nothing but respect and love. He made her feel like a regular elf, not one with magical powers that need to do this and that. 

Kyle shook her head and looked at Kenny. "Alright let's go." 

Kenny gave Kyle a nod. "I'll go first." she said grabbing her arrows. All three of them watched as Kenny walked slowly to the edge of the shooting course. Turning her head back to them, she gave them all a wink before she pulled out her arrow. "I think you'll regret this." Butter whispered behind Kyle. 

Before she could respond, Kenny was shooting arrows left and right; hitting every single target. She quickly began walking and shooting at the targets in the air. Again, she hit every single one. Kenny gracefully bowed and then climbed up the stand and waved at them. With a flip of her hair, she repositioned to where she was on her knee. Giving Kyle a wink, she hit each target that hanging from other poles. 

Kyle could feel her jaw dropping. Kenny was like a goddess with her shooting. It was smooth and there was no wait time. 

Kenny pointed the arrow straight at Kyle. Before she could think, the arrow was flying at her. Stan jumped in-between her and it. Kyle flinched as the arrow hit the target right by her face. 

Stan quickly turned around and examined Kyle. "Are you okay?" he said grabbing her cheeks. He moved her head side to side. Kyle blushed under his touch but moved away from him. She didn't want to get him sick. 

The hurt on Stan's face was painful. Their relationship had changed over these last few weeks. Kyle had opened up to him and broken down a wall. But he probably ruined that by kissing her. He should have know better. She was engaged to another person. Stan knew she respected that agreement, even if she didn't like it. 

He turned toward Kenny, who was walking toward them. "You could have hurt her!" he shouted. Kenny rolled her blue eyes at him. "I told you all. I am the best in the land. If I wanted to hit Kyle, I would have." she said flipping her hair. Stan's eyes grew as he saw her ear. There was no way. "Calm down boy. Let Kyle go." she said patting Stan's shoulder. 

Kyle gave Stan a small smile as she walked up to the spot where Kenny was at. The help was removing the arrows as she looked around. The targets looked easy enough, but walking and shooting were going to be difficult. Kyle had never tried that before. 

Taking a deep breath Kyle grabbed her arrow bag. She wasn't going to let Kenny win. Kyle closed her eyes and pulled the arrow back. She opened her eyes and let the arrow fly. It hit its target. Without thinking, Kyle released more arrows. Each one hit there mark. 

Kyle took a step as she released more arrows. She almost fell, but her arrow hit the target. Smiling, Kyle kept going. Every single one hit its target, raising Kyle's confidence with each step. 

Kyle stopped and looked at the targets that were hanging and the stand. She noticed how close the stands were to each other. Taking a step back, Kyle began her charge toward them. Throwing her bow over her shoulder, she pushed off the stand. She used each stand to bounce off each other until she got to the top. 

When she stood up, she could feel the air blowing through her hair. It felt freeing as she looked down at the three people. Kyle felt like she could fly if she jumped. She closed her eyes, wishing she could. But that was wishful thinking. 

"We are waiting for you princess." Kenny yelled. Kyle opened her eyes and pulled out her bow. She wasn't going to lose to Kenny. 

Kyle shot each target hanging on the pole. She had almost beat Kenny. The only one left was the one Kenny was standing beside. She could do what Kenny did and shoot it from here. But, then they would tie. She wanted to win. 

How could she outdo Kenny? 

She thought back to when she was in the woods with those wolves. The galena began to run through her. "What is happening to her bow?" Butters asked. Kyle looked down as it began to glow. Smiling Kyle pulled out her arrow and took aim. 

Closing her eyes Kylreleaseded the arrow. 

"Holy shit!" Kenny screamed. Kyle opened her eyes to see the target on fire. "What the fuck was that?" Kenny said examining the target. She had only seen that type of firepower in the weapons they used. 

"Did I win?" Kyle yelled. Kenny could just look between Kyle and the target. "I'll take that as a ye-" Kyle stepped foward but lost her balance and fell down the stand. Stan ran toward her but was too late. Kyle hit the ground hard, knocking the air out of her lungs. She tried to take deep breaths, but she couldn't. Panic rising in her throat. She needed to breathe. 

Stan pulled her close to him. "Deep breathes." he said slowly. Kyle grabbed his arms as she tried to catch her breath. Cartman appeared from behind Kenny. "Kyle!" he screamed running to her. He pushed Stan aside and pulled her toward him. "Are you okay? Let's get you to the doctors!" he said helping her up. 

Kyle looked back at Stan as Cartman took her away. 

* * *

Kyle laid on a table as the doctors healed her wrist that she broke. Cartman was rubbing his thumb over her knuckles. "I saw you fall. It was heart-stopping." he whispered as they put a shot in her wrist. Kyle flinched, but her arm slowly became numb. 

"I am sorry to scare you. Kenny and I were just having some fun and I got carried away." she said. Kyle didn't want Kenny to get in trouble for something she did. "Well, Kenny should have been more careful. You are very precious to me Kyle." he said putting his hand on her cheek. Kyle gave him a small smile. 

"I will be more careful." Kyle said as she watched the doctors heal her arm. 

Kyle thought about Cartman's accident. If raw vitriol is poisonous how was he still alive? Glancing at Cartman, she looked at his purple eye. 

"I see you are fascinated by my eye." Cartman said with a smile. Kyle blushed as she looked down. "I am sorry for staring." He chuckled, "It is fine Kyle. You are a curious person, which I love. How about tomorrow, you and I go around the town and talk. We need to start to get to know each other before our marriage." he said with a smile. 

Kyle looked at the brown haired man. Even though she had feelings for Stan, she needed to put them aside. Cartman was going to be her husband. She needed to put her focus on him and figuring out his plan before they married. Stan would have to wait.

Playing her part, Kyle leaned in and gave his cheek a kiss. 

"I would love to do that." she said. Cartman blushed as he held her hand. "Consider it a date." he whispered kissing her hand. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, for the updates being random. I am at the point in the semester when I have a paper due every week, so time to sit down, type, and edit is literally whenever I have free time (which is literally not a lot). From now until about the end of November it will probably be this way for a while. I'm so sorry!
> 
> When you reference Madeline because you miss writing her character. I am repeating to myself not to give them a baby in this one. I am happy to say that we are now getting into Cartman's backstory! Are you excited? Next chapter we start to focus more on Cartman's character!!! Sadly, that means no confession yet from Kyle to Stan. 
> 
> Random note: I have literally been thinking of other Style stories to do. I have thought of a demigod au and a strip club au. Someone, please take my laptop away.
> 
> Random question: My tumblr has been going crazy over this. Many people do not like genderbending characters. What are your alls thoughts on genderbending? I just have always pictured Kyle as a girl because I self-project on that character and as a female, I like to picture my favorite characters as female even if they are male. I'm just curious about your alls thoughts on this since it kinda ties into my writing because I will always write Kyle as a female (Sorry, I hc Kyle as a female).


	13. Chapter 13

Stan stood outside Kyle's room. The wooden door was the only thing keeping him separated from her. It should be easy to push it aside and run to her. To crawl on the bed and lay his head in her lap as she runs her fingers through his hair. But something inside of him was keeping it from doing it.

Why couldn't he open the door? 

He thought about how empty he felt when Cartman pulled her out of his arms. It was like his whole world was ripped from him. Stan leaned his forehead against the door and chuckled. He used to make fun of Tweek and Craig when they would complain about the other one leaving. They would whine to the other, begging them to stay. They would sneak kisses when they thought no one was looking. It was annoying yet cute. 

Stan closed his eyes and pictured what life would be like if things were different. What if Kyle wasn't a princess engaged and he wasn't a freak?

He would take Kyle back to his hometown and introduce her to his family. They would love her, because what is there not to like. Kyle was kind, intelligent, daring, and feisty. His mom would take her to the different stores in town. Kyle would love it because she could explore and learn new things. They would live in a house by the ocean. Stan loved going to the beaches and just watching the waves. Kyle would probably love it too. She would get excited thinking about the adventures she could have a sea. 

They would cuddle at night while they watched the fire. Stan would sit there and listen to her talk about anything and everything. He could listen to her speak all day. Though he loved to hear her speak about her brother. The love she had for him amazed him. His sister was always screaming and yelling at him. She would hit him and tell him he was a disgrace to his family. 

Stan wondered if his children would fight like that. 

A small chuckled escaped his lips. Any thoughts of having children were just cruel to him. Stan had always wanted a family, but when he went through the bonding they made it to where he couldn't. They said that they didn't want the freaks to make more of them. 

Did that mean they could pass this down to their children?

Stan didn't want his child to deal with being a werewolf. He struggled with it enough. To put that on a child would be cruel. 

How could someone who was supposed to protect his people, turn them into these monsters? What did he have planned for them? What was his purpose? 

* * *

Kyle knew Stan was on the other side of the door. She could smell him, which was weird. Whenever she was around him there was always that lingering smell. What does that mean?

Kyle looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her markings were glowing. They had been doing that since she left Cartman's presence. She could feel galena flowing from her marks and through her body. 

It was like it was trying to heal something in her, but she didn't know what. Maybe it was the poison. Did she still absorb the posion and her body was healing it? That would be the most logical explanation. But how could she heal herself? She had never heard of that happening before. To heal with galena, someone must use it from their body to heal you. The galena inside you cannot heal yourself. 

Kyle touched her markings as they grew brighter. 

What was happening to her?

* * *

There was a soft knock on Kyle's door, waking her up. She let out a small whine when she saw it was Wendyl instead of Stan. "We haven't talked really since we came here. So, I thought I would accompany you and Cartman today." they said with a smile. Kyle noticed how Wendyl's eyes were darting to the other guards. When had they gotten there? There was normally no one outside her door. 

These men were taking glances at Wendyl. Something wasn't right. What had Wendyl done?

Kyle got up as they shut the door. "Wendyl?" Kyle whispered. They held their finger up to their mouth. Something was definitely happening. Walking over to the dresser, Wendyl pulled out an evening gown for Kyle. "What have you been up to?" Wendyl asked trying to keep the conversation light. 

Kyle shrugged. "You know. The same old same old. Cartman took me on a tour of the city the second day, then yesterday Kenny and I had a little fun with our bows." Kyle said getting up. 

Wendyl walked over to Kyle and sat the gown down. "I don't have much time to talk so listen." they whispered looking at the door. "Ever since meeting Cartman, there has been this feeling that I cannot shake off. Yesterday I decided to go into a meeting with the other advisors since I will be here with you when you move here." Wendyl glanced at the door as someone began to talk. 

Kyle's heart was racing. Wendyl had the same feeling that she and Ike had. They had been doing some research too. What did Wendyl find? 

Once the talking stop, Wendyl continued. "As soon as I walked in the meeting I was kicked out. They were hiding something and they didn't want me to know. I wasn't going to do anything about it until I heard your name. I don't know what came over me, but I needed to know what they were doing. So, I snuck into the room as one of the guards." Kyle was taken back by this. Wendyl actually did something rebellious. Kyle was rubbing off on them. 

Kyle didn't have time to bask in the glory. "They talked about these camps scattered throughout their kingdom. They do these experiments on people. They turn them into beasts of war. These beast are going to replace their army. All Cartman has to do is give a command and every one of those creatures will be under his command." 

Kyle's mind automatically went to Stan. If Cartman gave the command would he attack her? Does him imprinting stop that from happening? The idea of Stan attacking her scared her. But, she could take him. She was strong. 

"Where do I come into this?" Kyle asked. Wendyl's eyes looked scared. Kyle had never seen them like this. "Later in the meeting, they began to talk about your marriage to Cartman. They said that this will make their plan easier. You apparently have this ability-"

The door opened and Cartman was standing there. "Oh my!" he exclaimed covering his eyes. "I didn't realize you weren't dressed princess." Cartman said closing his door. His face was completely flushed. 

Wendyl stood up quickly and walked away. "I am pretty sure they know I was there. Those guards have been following me since. Be careful Kyle." Wendyl said. Kyle watched as Wendyl opened the door and left. 

Fear was beginning to sit inside Kyle. What did Cartman have planned for her? 

* * *

Kyle walked out into the courtyard. This evening gown was going to be the death of her. The dress was not like her ones at home. There was a little poof to it that would get under Kyle's feet if she wasn't careful. She almost fell down the stairs on her way there. If Kyle could choose to change anything it would be to have it to where dresses never existed. 

Her eyes landed on Stan. He was talking to Butters and their conversation seemed to be heated. Kyle's mind thought about him turning against her. She had only seen him once in his wolf form and it wasn't that scary. There was no way Stan would attack her. He loved her, didn't he?

"Are you ready Kyle?" Cartman asked holding out his hand. Kyle gave him a nod and put her hand in his. "I am. Where are we going?" she asked. "I thought about walking around the town and just talking." he said leading her away. 

Kyle gave Stan a quick glance. He hadn't even noticed her. Stan was still talking to Butters. Stan looked defeated. He was rubbing his face as they talked.

Kyle shouldn't feel this sad about him. She needed to keep her distance. But the idea of keeping away from Stan hurt her heart.

* * *

Cartman and Kyle walked around the town. People were walking fast to who knows where. It was so much different than her town. They entered the town square. Everyone was going places and eating. She heard them talking about random things. Couples were holding hands. Shop owners were calling people down. It was truly amazing. Cartman giggled at Kyle as she looked around. "You are adorable." he said grabbing her hand. Kyle blushed as she looked down. 

"I've always thought you were." he whispered kissing her hand. "Always?" Kyle asked. Cartman blushed as he looked away. "As you know my eye is purple." he chuckled. "It is this way due to an accident." Cartman said. 

They sat down at the fountain at the center of the square. Kyle noticed the guards hiding in the crowd. Looking around she saw Wendyl walking into a bookstore. She was worried about her advisor. Would Cartman do something to them?

Cartman put his hand on her thigh, drawing her attention back to him. "My father and grandfather discovered a raw form of vitriol. It was the first of its kind. I wanted to see it, but my dad said no. So, I did the only thing a ten-year-old would do. I snuck off with them." he said with a smile. Kyle chuckled, "That sounds like something I would do." Cartman smirked at her. "When they pulled it out I couldn't believe it. The energy that radiated from it was so powerful. When I laid my eyes on it, something was calling me to touch it." Cartman looked at his hand.

"My body lost control of itself as I began walking toward the big purple rock. My dad was screaming at me. He told me not to touch it with my bare hands. I remember something in the lines of it was poisonous. But, I couldn't stop my body from walking toward it."

His hands were shaking as he continued, "When I touched the rock, I felt this surge of power flow through me. Then there was the explosion. I don't remember what happened after that, except my grandfather and father were dead. There was also a shard of the rock stuck in my eye." Kyle watched as his hand went over his eye.

"I was dying. The vitriol was slowly killing me, but they couldn't remove the shard. Every time they tried my heart would stop or people would leave with vitriol poison. My mom was willing to try anything to heal me. She already lost her husband and father-in-law. My mom wasn't going to lose me. So, she contacted your people. Begged them to help heal me." 

Cartman looked at Kyle. "It took a few months, but your people said yes. They didn't like the idea, but they didn't want to turn someone away who needed help." 

"They packed me up and took me to your kingdom. I don't remember a lot when I got there, but they removed the shard. It took them months, but they were successful. Though, my eye had absorbed a lot of the essence of the shard. Your elders couldn't remove it from me. They studied me for months because my body was still radiating vitriol, but I wasn't dying." 

Kyle couldn't believe her parents allowed them in. She didn't remember any of it though. She was seven at the time this had happened, but she should remember. 

"I remember the first day I saw you. Your elders had let me roam the garden since I was showing signs of improvement. I was sitting on the bench that overlooks the castle. I was enjoying the sun when I heard this lady screaming. Then you came jumping out the window and into the bushes. I thought you were hurt, so I ran toward you." Cartman chuckled, "You popped up out of that bush and you had all these leaves in your hair. You looked up and stuck your tongue out at whoever was calling for you." 

Kyle vaguely remembered that. The maid was telling her to get ready for something and Kyle was not having it. She escaped and ran. That was the first time she had ever jumped out a window. When she landed saw a boy wearing white robes and an eye patch. They had hung out a few times before he disappeared. 

"You were the mystery boy!" Kyle exclaimed. Cartman laughed, "Yeah I was." "I thought you were a ghost." Kyle joked. "A ghost?" "Yeah, because you were always wearing these white robes. Then you disappeared without a trace one day." Kyle said shoving his arm. 

"Well, I was better and they couldn't figure out how to get the essence out of my eye. The white robes were because I thought I was cool." Cartman teased. "I hated those robes. I still do." Kyle chuckled. 

Cartman ran his thumb on her thigh. "I'll never forget that day. You turned to look at me and the spunk in your eyes made me feel alive for the first time since the accident. I was afraid that you would get sick because of me so I tried to leave, but you kept following me. You reached out and touched me. I hadn't felt human contact in months and it was nice. Something inside me told me that I could hang with you." 

"We hung out for a few days and you never got sick. You were always your spunky self. When I left I told myself that I would come back and get to know you. You showed me a kindness that I could never give back. I don't know when, but I fell for you. I was hoping that one day you would fall for me. I know this marriage isn't something you like, but I hope one day you will at least come to see me as your friend." 

Kyle looked at Cartman. His brown and purple eye were searching hers. Maybe it wasn't him who started the werewolf project. Once they were married she could ask him to stop. Kyle wanted to believe Cartman because he seemed so genuine. Kyle barely remembers playing with him, but those times she does he was kind and funny. 

But, Wendyl and Stan knew something that she didn't. She would have to find out before she could give her trust to this man.

Cartman flinched and moved away. He grabbed his eye. Kyle could see he was in pain. "Does your eye hurt?" Kyle asked. Cartman shook his head yes. "It always seems to when I talk about it." 

"Mind if I?" Kyle asked holding up a hand. Cartman shook his head yes. With shaky hands, Kyle put one on the side of his face and the other over his eye. "Take a deep breath." she whispered. She closed her eyes and let the galena move through her. It flowed from every part of her body and into her hands. Opening her eyes she saw her hands were brown. There was organ damage, which was probably his eye. 

Kyle let the galena flow from her hands into his eye. It felt different than when she healed others. It was like the magic in his eye was fighting hers. A battle was raging on. The vitriol in his eye was powerful. It was wanting to escape and consume everything. The vitriol wanted to rule. 

Suddenly everything went black and visions began to appear.

Kyle saw that there was more of it, hidden deep in the mine of Lithelle. But no human could bring it out. It would poison them, but there was a creature that could. The elves. The elves can carry it and transport it. 

Her hand began to feel like they were on fire. She pulled away quickly. Sweat was rolling down her forehead. "Are you okay?" he asked. Kyle shook her head yes. "Your hands!" he said. Kyle looked down and her veins were a dark purple. Kyle began to scream and scratched at her hands. The vitriol was inside her. She needed it out. 

The guards began running toward them. "We need to get her back to the castle!" Cartman shouted helping her up. A guard picked her up and began running. 

* * *

Kyle's whole body was on fire as they entered the castle. It was different than when she drank that poison. It felt like something was consuming her. "What happened!" Stan yelled running up to them. 

The guard ignored him and kept running. "I demand to know what happened to my princess!" Stan screamed. Kyle turned and looked at him. "S...stan." she moaned reaching out her hand.

He grabbed her hand and studied her. She was pale and her marking were glowing so bright it was almost blinding. He looked down and saw her veins were a dark purple. Stan had never seen this before. "Let me take her!" he demanded. The guard looked between him and Kyle. 

The guard was waiting for her to give a command. "L...let h...him." she coughed. Stan ripped her from the guard's arms and began running. 

"I got you. I got you." Stan kept saying. 

What had happened to the princess while he was with Butters? He knew he should have gone with them, but he needed to get to the bottom of what was with Butters and Kenny. Stan let his curiosity get in the way.

He kicked open the door to the doctors. "Heal her now!" he screamed. "Get her on the bed!" the doctor said. Stan ran and laid her on the bed. He put his hands on her cheeks. Her skin was like fire and there was a sticky sweat on her. 

Kyle looked up at Stan and smile. She shouldn't force this man to stay and watch her marry. That was pure torture. His family needed him and he needed them. "You don't have to stay by my side. Go, be with your family." she whispered. Her body was growing weak. She needed sleep. Stan laughed at her. "You are my family too Kyle and I will never leave you. How many times do I have to tell you this?" he whispered. Kyle chuckled, “I guess until I’m tired of hearing it.”

Kyle closed her eyes. Stan put his forehead against hers as the doctors began their work.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you all think about Cartman knowing Kyle all these years? Next chapter I am thinking of diving more into werewolves in this au. I have their whole race filled out and there are a few things that I haven' talked about yet. I guess it will just depend on what I have planned for the next chapter. Also, someone talk me out of giving them a baby. Ever since I mentioned Madeline I want to do it, but I know I shouldn't! When you've been dropping itty bitty tiny plot hints and no one has picked them up yet. *^^* I feel like a sneaky spy and I love it.
> 
> I have had a few people message me on tumblr about this story. I decided to make an ask blog for this story. You can ask any questions to the characters or to me. I will answer them as honestly as I can (no spoilers duh).
> 
> Please leave a comment with your thoughts~  
> If you enjoyed it please leave a kudo~  
> Follow and ask me questions on my tumblr: https://oboe-wan-kenobie.tumblr.com/  
> Character ask blog: https://www.tumblr.com/settings/blog/zariyanaskblog


	14. Chapter 14

Kyle woke up with Cartman, Kenny, and Wendyl surrounding her. There was worry on their faces. "Oh thank god." Cartman whispered. He was standing to the side away from everyone else. Kenny put her hand on Kyle's cheek and smiled. "You are a tough cookie." she whispered. 

Kyle sat up and looked around the room. Her eyes caught Stan and Butters standing in the doorway. Stan kept glancing back, but he wasn't turning his head to face her. 

Kyle wondered if she said something crazy in her delusional state. All she could remember was the urge to scratch her hands. She had to get the vitriol out of her. "What happened?" she asked rubbing her face. Something rough scratched her face. Pulling her hands away, Kyle saw they were wrapped up. 

"Apparently when you tried to heal Cartman's eye, some of the vitriol got into you and began to spread. You were screaming to get it out of you. That is why your hands are scratched up." Wendyl said. They laid a hand on Kyle's thigh. Wendyl's brown eyes looked full of fear as she glanced at Cartman. 

What had happened while she was out? 

"Did they get it out?" Kyle asked. She felt her whole body shiver at the thought of them not removing it. Whatever the vitriol was made of it was not from the earth. It was evil and corrupted. "That is the thing..." Kenny said looking toward the doctors. "They didn't get it all out?" Kyle asked looking at everyone. "No!" Kenny said waving her hands around. "They didn't have to. Your body healed the vitriol out of you." 

"It was the most interesting thing to watch." Wendyl said. Kyle could feel their hand tighter on her thigh. "We watched as the vitriol spread. Your veins were this dark purple. The doctors said that your body would probably start shutting down at any minute." Kenny leaned down. "Stan nearly went crazy at the thought." she whispered in Kyle's ear.

Kyle's face blushed as Wendyl continued, "The strangest thing happened though. Your marks were glowing really bright. Then the light from them began to fade. We watched as the light traveled from your marks to your body. As it moved your veins went back to normal and your body was completely healed." 

Kyle couldn't believe what she was hearing. There was no way that happened. It had never been heard of in their society. Galena doesn't move like that.

Or does it?

Maybe there were things about the magical energy that humans and elves didn't know about. 

"You must be a powerful galena user." Cartman said looking at Kyle. The way his eyes were scared her. It was like she was an unknown specimen that he wanted to cut open and discover what made her tick. Kyle swallowed hard "I was always told I was." she said. "Yeah, when she was little Kyle said she could feel the galena coming off the grass and plants. That is why she hung out in the garden." Wendyl said. 

Kyle glared at her. Cartman didn't need to know that. 

"I think Kyle told me that." he said smiling at Wendyl. The smile didn't reach his eyes though. Kyle was afraid he knew that Wendyl snuck in that meeting. She didn't like the advisor on some days, but Kyle had come to see Wendyl as a sibling. She didn't want anything to happen to them. 

Wendyl smiled back at Cartman then looked at Kyle. "I think the princess might want some time to relax after her eventful day." Wendyl said. Kyle knew that the advisor was trying to get her alone. Kyle nodded, "I would love to just go to my room and relax for the night." Kyle said with a smile. Cartman looked between the two of them. It was like he was determining if he should allow it. 

"Alright. I'll have a guard help you up there." Cartman said. Kyle glanced over at the door. Stan was leaning against it with his back to them. "What about Stan? I am sure he can take me." 

A look of anger crossed Cartman's face. "No." he said through gritted teeth. Kyle jumped back at the anger radiating through him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound mad. It had just been a long day with us worrying about you." he said putting his hand on her cheek. Kyle wasn't buying it. Something happened while she was out. Stan was refusing to look at her.

"I just need Stan and Butters. I am working on the celebration that will be happening in a week and I need our two guards to start surveillance of the castle." Cartman said. 

Kyle glanced at the two boys at the door. Butters was looking between Stan and Cartman. The blonde looked worried. 

"Okay," Kyle looked at Cartman, "the moment he is done though I would like him back in my presence." Kyle needed to ask him more about what happened at those camps. 

Cartman gave her a small nod. "I will make sure that happens." he said with a smile. 

Kyle got up from the bed. Her whole body felt like it had been hit by a truck. Wendyl wrapped their arm around her to keep her balanced. "I got you." they whispered. Kyle gave Wendyl a small smile. 

They both made their way out of the room. Kyle glanced at Stan as they walked out the door. The man turned his head so Kyle couldn't see his face. What had Cartman done while she was out?

* * *

Once they made it to the room, Wendyl closed the door and hurried Kyle to her bed. "I don't have much time." Wendyl said sitting Kyle on the bed. 

Kyle looked at her advisor as they walked over and locked the door. "What happened while I was asleep?" Wendyl bit their lip, their brown eyes showed nothing but fear. "I don't know much. When I enter the room you were already asleep. Stan was between you and Cartman. They looked to be having a staring competition. Cartman asked him to move, but Stan refused. I watched as Cartman hit Stan in the face, hard. I thought the boy was going to kill Cartman when he looked at him, but he didn't. He just sat there while Cartman asked the guards to remove him from the room." 

So that is why he wasn't looking at her. Stan didn't want her to see his face because there was a mark. Anger began to boil inside her. How dare Cartman lay a hand on Stan. 

"Kyle." Wendyl snapped their fingers in front of her face. "I know you and Stan are in love with each other." Kyle's face turned red. "W...what? N...no we-" "Don't try and deny it. I can see the way you two take glances at each other." 

Kyle didn't think the glances she gave Stan said anything. She just liked to look at him every now and then. Also, Stan was taking glances at her. Kyle's face began to burn. 

"Kyle, you two are playing a very dangerous game. Cartman doesn't like your alls relationship. If he ever catches you all doing anything..." Wendyl trailed off. They didn't need to finish the sentence. Kyle understood what Wendyl was saying. If Cartman ever catches them, it could start a war. 

Wendyl's body tensed as someone walked by the door. They prayed it wasn't the guards. Wendyl knew that the guards were waiting until they were alone. What they had in store for Wendyl sent shivers down the advisor's spine. Hopefully, they wouldn't do anything to them while they stayed at the castle. 

Once the footsteps faded Wendyl continued, "Kyle I need you to listen to me okay. I know that you don't much like to." They grabbed her shoulder's. Kyle could feel their hands shaking. "In that meeting, they talked about you. They said that Cartman's plan was coming into fruition. Marrying you would be the last piece falling into place. They said that our people possessed a power he believed could hold and contain raw vitriol. He also believes that you possess an even higher power that can combine both the galena and vitriol." 

Wendyl stopped talking when more footsteps went by the door. All you could hear was their breathing as they waiting for the footsteps to disappear. There were different things going through her head all at once.

Cartman wanted her people to mine vitriol.

Vitriol was magic, not a stone right?

He believed that she possessed the power to use both magics.

There was no way that it was possible. How could he think that?

Kyle could feel her heart beating throughout her body. This was a lot bigger than Kyle thought it would be. Could she do anything to stop this? 

Wendyl let out a sigh of relief as they disappeared. Without missing a beat they continued. "They said that he was going to use to create something powerful that only could use raw vitriol. " "What was it?" Kyle demanded. Wendyl shook their head, "I don't know they didn't say. All they said was that once you two were married Cartman would have control over the elven kingdom. Then he would begin to send people to the mines to get out the vitriol. After it was mined he was going to have you use your galena to activate it." 

Kyle's anger was boiling over. If it wasn't for the galena, she would have died from the poisoning. Not many of the elven people are able to use galena. Sending them into the mines would lead to their deaths. Kyle would not let this happen. 

"We need to do something Wendyl. I can't marry him." Kyle said grabbing their forearm. 

Wendyl's eyes softened at the redhead. In this light, she looked scared but determined. Wendyl realized this wasn't the same princess. 

"I've sent word to your parents. Let's pray that it gets to them." Wendyl whispered. Kyle pulled them into a hug. Wendyl had risked their life for this information. Kyle was going to make sure that nothing happened to them and her people. Her mind went to the people in her village that she would see. The pub owner who acted big a tough, but was a softy when it came to his daughter. The milkman who had a crush on the store owner, but was too afraid to speak. The men that she drank with who were always looking out for the little guy. The children that she would play with at the square when they needed someone else for tag.

She needed to protect them. It was her duty as a princess. But it was also her duty as someone who cared for them. 

* * *

Stan was nowhere to be found the next morning and anytime Kyle mentioned him, Cartman would change the subject. Kyle needed to talk to him and let him know what she and Wendyl found out. She also needed to discuss the camps and exactly what happened. 

But, with no Stan in sight Kyle's mind was going crazy. So, she tried to distract her mind from the information by hanging out with Kenny and Butters. But, by the end of the second day, she realized she couldn't anymore. Seeing the two of them hang out made her miss Stan even more. Kyle tried to ask Butters about Stan, but the blonde would just shut down. 

Something was happening and she didn't like it. 

It was going on day three and Kyle's nerves were on end. She was trying on dresses for the celebration that was happening next week. People were running around her room pulling dresses out of their bags. Kenny was sitting on the window seat watching them. 

"Where is Butters?" she asked. Kenny shrugged as a designer handed her a dress. "Stan and he are doing some last minute preparations." Kyle's heart ached at Stan's name. She was afraid that Cartman had done something to him. "Turn that frown upside princess. You'll get wrinkles." Kenny said with a wink. Kyle huffed as she was handed the fourteen dress of the day. 

"I am just worried about my guard. It isn't like him to be away without checking in." Kyle said. Two servants held out the dress for Kyle to get into. "I can assure you he is doing fine." Kenny huffed. Kyle glanced at the princess. She hated knowing the fate of Kenny's sister. It had been eating at her heart, but it was not her story to tell. Stan, in due time, would tell Kenny. How would Kenny take it though?

"So," Kyle said as the servants began to dress her, "what is yours and Butters deal?" 

Kenny shot up as her face turned a bright red. "W...what do you mean?" she stuttered. Kyle giggled. It was obvious the two were in love with each other. The longing looks they gave each other, the lingering touches. It was quite adorable. "I know you two are together." Kyle whispered. Kenny's face turned even darker. "I...it's that obvious?" she asked playing with her hair. 

Kyle gave her a slight nod. "Since I am not biologically connected to the throne I am allowed to date whomever I want." she said looking anywhere but at Kyle. "How did you guys meet?"

Kenny looked at Kyle, the princess could never know the truth about them. "We met on my way back to the castle. We passed through Ravaryn to get some food supplies for the castle. As I was walking around the town I stumbled onto Butters, literally. I fell on top of him. The poor guy had this horrible cut on his eye. It was infected. We talked and I learned that his parents had abandoned him when he was only three. I felt bad for him so asked Liane if I could have him be my guard. She said yes."

Kenny's face became calm and her eyes glossed over. It was like she was seeing him for the first time. "Once we got back to the castle Butters eye was healed, but he has these nasty scars and can barely see out of his eye. Over time we became close and one thing led to another. I can't see myself without the clutz." Kenny said with a blush on her face. Kyle smiled softly at the blonde. 

Growing up Kyle was never into love stories. She thought they were cheesy. Kyle on time told the made the only thing she will ever love is food. Giggling Kyle turned her head toward the mirror. Love was a very cheesy thing. It makes you do things that you thought you'd never do. It makes you say things. It makes you feel things that you've never felt before. It makes you miss the person with every ounce of your being. 

Kyle put her hands over her heart. She was in love with Stan, but she could never love him the way he wanted. Kyle didn't know how to love. Her parents never did anything loving in front of her or toward her. Growing up she was only given attention if she screamed and cried and begged. Kyle remembered craving it so bad that she would scream until her throat hurt. Maybe that is why she rebelled so much because she wanted the attention from her parents. She wanted to feel loved and cared for. When Ike came around Kyle vowed to make sure he never dealt with that.

That is why she took him places. Hung out with him any chance she got. Kyle loved and cared for Ike in ways she never thought she could. If anything happened to him Kyle's whole world would stop. She never thought there would room in her heart for her to love someone else though. But somehow Stan had found room. 

Kyle decided she was going to tell him. 

"Kyle!" Kenny said waving her hand in her face. Kyle shook her head and looked at Kenny. "Yes?" "What do you think of the dress?" she asked

Kyle looked in the mirror. Out of all the dresses she tried on this one was her favorite. The dark red dress was beautiful. It sleeves hung off her shoulders and poofed. The gold spirals started on her waist and moved up. They ended with gold dots surrounding the sleeves and the heart-shaped neckline. The bottom of the dress was poofed out enough that she could walk in it. The servant handed her the gold gloves that went with it. Kyle slipped them on. They stopped right before her elbow. 

Kenny walked over and examined her. "Now just imagine your hair up in a bun." she whispered holding up Kyle's hair. 

Getting a full look at herself in the mirror, Kyle gave a small nod. "I'll take it." she whispered. 

Kenny jumped with joy as the servants helped Kyle get out of the dress. "I'll have to let Cartman know. He'll want to match you somehow." she said running out of the room. Kyle was hoping during the celebration she could sneak off and look around the castle and find anything about that weapon he wanted to make. 

Kyle changed into her normal clothes and left her room. She needed to come up with a plan on how she was going to do that. Walking to her hiding spot in the garden, Kyle felt renewed for the first time in three days. 

* * *

Sitting below the tree, Kyle examined the wall in front of her. She would have to sneak off at the busiest time of the party, but she couldn't be gone long because she didn't want to draw suspicion. There was no way she could do that on her own, but she didn't want to involve Wendyl any more. They were already being watched like a hawk. Kyle couldn't live with herself if the advisor got hurt under her watch. 

She also couldn't involve Stan, because Cartman might be keeping an eye on him. Kyle knew the prince didn't like him. There was no way he was going to keep him out of his sight on that night. 

Kyle put her head in her hands as she moaned. 

She needed to find out exactly what this weapon was. It could be a danger to her people. She had only seen one of the weapons made by the humans so far. It was this metal pipe that had a handle. When you squeezed the handle something shot out of it. That weapon terrified her because the bullet that comes from it explodes inside its target making it nearly impossible to heal the person. The thought of them using that on someone sent shivers down her spine.

How many people had died by the hands of that weapon?

Kyle was brought out of her thoughts when a familiar smell surrounded her. Turning her head, she saw Stan emerge from the bushes. Without thinking, Kyle jumped up and wrapped her arms around him. "Hey princess." he said flinching. His voice sounded hoarse. 

She pulled away and her heart nearly stopped. Stan had a black eye and he was grabbing his side. "What happened to you?" she demanded. Stan chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck, "I made the prince mad and he had me be the training dummy for the new recruits." Kyle crossed her arms and glared at him. 

Stan almost had forgotten how intimidating she was when she was mad. "Let me see." she demanded. Stan blushed as he slowly lifted off his shirt, "If you wanted to see me naked princess-" She slapped him on the arm before he could finish. The blush across her face took Stan back. She had never acted like this when he flirted with her. Kyle would normally just snap back. 

Kyle's whole body felt heavy when she saw the bruises on his chest. With a gentle hand, she touched each one. Once she got her hands on Cartman, he was dead.

"Sit. I'm going to heal these." the redhead demanded. 

Stan did what his princess asked and sat. He watched as her hand began to glow with a blue hue. It will always amaze him how she could do that. The magic that the camp druids used was red and dark. 

He flinched as Kyle's hand when to the bruise. "I learned a few things while you were gone." she whispered. "What did you learn?" "Cartman plans to use my people to mine raw vitriol and make this weapon. That is why he wants to marry me, so he can have control over them. He though needs me to activate the weapon." she spat. In all honesty, it didn't surprise Stan that Cartman wanted to make a weapon. 

Kyle looked up at him. "I also learned that there is this command that Cartman can give and every werewolf in the kingdom will be under his control."

Stan's heart dropped. It made sense now why he couldn't stand after Cartman hit him. When they bonded them with the wolf the druids must have done something to where they couldn't hurt Cartman. He was his master. Stan bit his lip to try and keep his anger in. 

"You said you imprinted on me yes?" Kyle asked. This question came out of nowhere. "Yes." 

Kyle and him looked into each other's eyes.

"Do you think that would overcome Cartman's command?" she asked. "I don't know princess. I would think so because when someone imprints it means they found their soulmate. That person becomes your life. You watch over them, take care of them, and are all around there for them. When you aren't near them you can't think straight and you always feel like something is missing." Stan said.

Kyle's face turned red. "So, I am your soulmate?" she whispered. Stan shook his head yes.

"Do I develop any powers? Like superhuman speed or strength?" she asked. Stan laughed. Kyle made a pouty face. "I see we aren't joking. No, you won't. The only thing that happens power wise when you imprint on someone you can smell their scent. Their scent is supposed to let you know when they are near or to calm you down." Stan said. "What does my scent smell like?" she asked as she moved further up his chest. "You smell like pumpkins and cinnamon." "Well, you smell like the forest on a rainy day." Kyle whispered. "You can smell me?" Stan asked.

Kyle looked up at him through her eyelashes. "I didn't at first, but after the night were I drank that poison I could." 

Stan bit back a smile. Kyle, in werewolf terms, had imprinted on him then. But, he wasn't going to tell her because he didn't want her to feel like he was forcing her to love him. She needed to love him on her own. 

"What happens when your soulmate is hurt?" she whispered. "It depends on the severity. For example, when you fell I had the desire to protect you. When you went missing and came back really badly hurt, I wanted to protect you and no one was allowed to touch you. I would have ripped out their throats if they got near. But sometimes we go feral. That is when you lose sight of everything and you only have eyes on your person. I almost went feral when they told me the vitriol was killing you." 

Kyle bit her lip as she moved her hand to his eye. "With that knowledge, I don't think Cartman could fully command you, at least when it came to hurting me." she whispered. 

"Do you think Kenny and Butters know?" Kyle asked. Stan shifted his weight. He hadn't been able to tell Kyle what he had discovered about the two blondes. "I don't think they know." he said. 

Stan looked up. He would wait to tell Kyle when he knew that there could be no one around. 

After a few moments of silence, Kyle spoke. 

"I think you need to talk to her about Karen." Kyle whispered. Stan closed his eyes at the thought of the little girl. He had thought that maybe Kenny was Karen's sister. There was a blonde there, but he couldn't remember the face. All he could remember when he was at that camp was the screams of the people. 

"I will." he whispered. 

"I know it is a very touchy subject for you, but if it was Ike," Kyle swallowed, "I would want to know what happened to my little sibling." Yes, it would destroy Kenny, but she had every right to know about her sister. She loved Karen and was being lied to about Karen's wellbeing. That was horrible of Cartman to do. But, Kyle shouldn't be shocked. That man has killed hundreds. 

"I know. Once I get the time to, I will talk with the princess." he said. "Good." Kyle said moving to a new bruise. 

Stan could feel how close she was to him. Kyle was straddling his lap and her chest would bump against his when she breathed. If he wanted he could put his nose between her neck and shoulders and breath in her scent. He had missed it these last two days. Sometimes when he was walking around the castle he would catch a whiff of it. His wolf side would beg him to go to her, but he couldn't make Cartman mad anymore.

If Stan really wanted he could bite her and mark her as his. His wolf side was telling him to. But, Kyle was an elf. She wasn't a piece of meat that he could just say was his. She needed to choose him. 

"There you go." Kyle said moving away. Stan felt a thousand times better after that. He had hated being the punching dummy for those new people. 

Kyle didn't move from his lap. He had been gone for nearly three days and she was afraid if she got up he would leave again. Kyle couldn't deal with that. It was bad enough that she missed Ike like crazy. 

Kyle laid her head on his shoulder. 

"Kyle?" he asked. He was taken by surprise. Normally she only did this when she was sick or just missing someone. Did she still miss Ike? He would admit that he missed the little guy. 

"Don't ever disappear like that again." she whispered. "I won't." he said. Stan slowly wrapped his arms around the princess and held her close. 

They both sat like this under the tree. Each enjoying the others company and savoring the small moment of peace. 

Neither one noticed the two blondes that had listened to their whole conversation. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We now know Cartman's plan with Kyle. What type of weapon do you think he is trying to make? Kenny and Butters know the plan. Kenny also heard about Karen!!! When you put some foreshadowing in there ever so slightly for the last few chapters. What do you think it is??? 
> 
> I made character icons of every character! Here is a link to them if you want to see them! (I am pretty proud of them and the Kyle one is my profile picture b/c she is queen) https://oboe-wan-kenobie.tumblr.com/shadowsinthestarsicon
> 
> Also, I am loving the questions you are sending into the ask blog! Keep them coming!
> 
> Please leave a comment with your thoughts~  
> If you enjoyed it please leave a kudo~  
> My tumblr: https://oboe-wan-kenobie.tumblr.com/  
> Character ask blog: https://zariyanaskblog.tumblr.com/


	15. Chapter 15

"So," Kyle leaned over to grab a stick, "you were from Kikoro?" Her and Stan sat under the tree, wanting to catch up on the last two days. "Yes, everyone in my clan was from Kikoro. We lived in a small fishing village in the south." Stan said taking the stick from Kyle. 

Kyle was sitting across from Stan. She watched as he weaved the sticks together. "What did you do in your village?" Kyle asked. 

"Well, I worked with my father on a boat. We would be out at sea all day and just fish." Stan said grabbing another stick. "What was your dad like?" Stan smiled as he thought back to his family. "He was eccentric, to say the least. My dad would come up with these crazy ideas that he thought would make him rich. My mom would go along with some of the plans." he said. 

"What was your mom like?" Kyle asked. She pulled her legs up to her chest and rested her head on her knees. This was the first time that they had really gotten to talk about his family. "My mom was this woman who was very calm. She had a level head no matter the situation. I guess that was a requirement though with my father." Stan laughed. 

"She worked at our local library with my sister. Now Shelly was something else. We hated each other. We couldn't be alone without it ending up in a fight." Stan said as he added some flowers to the sticks. "I do miss her though. It's been ten years since I've seen them. I hope they are doing good." Stan smiled. 

Kyle looked at the raven-haired boy. "Well maybe on our way back we could stop by and see them." she said. Stan shot up. He would have never thought he would be able to see them again. What would they think of him? Would they even recognize Stan? He was a man now. The thought of seeing his mother made him want to cry. Stan missed her the most out of all of them. "I would love that." he whispered. 

Stan looked down at the finished product in his hand. "What is that?" Kyle asked crawling over to him. Kyle looked beautiful as she crawled to him. Her curls surrounding her face. Stan mentally slapped himself as his mind wanted her to be doing that to him in the dead of night, moaning and begging for him. 

"I...it's a crown." Stan said putting it on her head.

"Every princess needs a crown." Stan said with a smile. 

Kyle blushed as she sat in front of him. "Th...thank you." she whispered. "You're wel-" There was a flash of red and then Kenny was on top of Stan. Tears were falling down her face as she screamed at him. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO KAREN?" she screamed. Kyle got up. She needed to get Kenny off of him. By the look in her eye, she was ready to kill. 

But before she could move, Butters grabbed her arm. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. She would rip your throat out." he said. Kyle swallowed and looked over at Kenny. Anger was radiating off of her small frame. The woman was shaking as she continued to scream at Stan. 

"WHERE IS MY SISTER YOU PIECE OF FILTH!" she screamed. 

Stan reached up and grabbed Kenny by the shoulders. There was a flash of movement then Stan was on top of Kenny, holding her down. "You need to calm down Kenny. If you calm down I will tell you about Karen." Stan said. His face was calm as he looked down at her. Kyle had never seen him this calm before. It was like he was trying to keep himself from crying. From feeling everything. While Kenny looked broken.

What he was about to say will break her beyond repair. 

Everyone sat there quietly as they waited for Kenny's screams to stop. It broke Kyle's heart to see her like this. If she was in her position though and it had been Ike, Kyle would have killed anyone if she thought they did something to him. 

"Are you calm now?" Stan asked slowly. Kenny shook her head yes as tears fell down her face. Kyle watched as Stan closed his eyes. She wanted to be the one in his place to tell Kenny about Karen, but she didn't experience it. She doesn't understand to lose someone important to you. 

He slowly opened his eyes and gave her a sad smile. "I thought Karen was your sister. She always talked about her blonde haired sister who was sassy." Stan said with a smile. "You were the one that took her away from the camp." she cried. "What happened to her? What happened to my little sister?" she begged. Stan's eyes began to water.

"I took her back to our camp. The poor girl was scared as we walked through my camp. I asked the guards to keep her with us. Karen needed to be around someone she at least knew. She clung to my pant leg until she saw Bebe. Once she saw her," Stan gave Kenny a soft smile, "she let go and ran to her. Bebe was confused at first. She wasn't good with children. Back in our village, she use to run them off." 

Stan slowly crawled off Kenny and sat across from her. The blonde slowly set up, not taking her eyes off of Stan. Kenny didn't want to miss anything. It had been so long since she heard about Karen, besides she is okay. She was only eleven the last time she saw her little sister. Karen had only been five. She remembered the screams as they riped Karen from her arms. Every time she closed her eyes, Karen was sitting there. Asking Kenny to braid her long brown hair. 

"Karen thought she looked a lot like you. Bebe, surprisingly, didn't mind Karen though. Yes, she would get annoyed at first with the little girl following her. But, Bebe came to love the little girl as her own sister. They would do things together. Go on walks, braid each others hair, whisper secrets. It was adorable. Everyone in our group loved Karen like she was our own. Clyde taught Karen these weird jokes that only the two of them understood. Tweek taught her how to cook. She burnt a few meals here and there, but we all ate them." Stan chuckled. 

"Craig taught her the constellations and the stories behind them. Karen even made up a few of the stories to the ones that didn't. In all of them, you were the hero who saved the day." 

It was Kenny's turn to chuckle. Karen always thought that Kenny was the hero. Kenny would fight the men that would come to try and take them. Kenny would rock Karen to sleep while she cried. Kenny brought the food home to her. But, she left Karen behind at those horrible camps. She left her behind to move to the big castle that they talked about. Kenny got to sleep in a nice warm bed, while Karen had to stay at those fucking camps. 

Warm tears were falling down her face. Yes, she did it to keep her safe, but it turns out they didn't keep her safe. They didn't keep their promise. 

"What did you teach Karen?" Kenny whispered. Stan reached out and touched her leg, "I want to believe I taught her how to play a mean hand of cards." Kenny laughed. "I bet she played your ass good." she teased. Stan shook his head yes. "She played me out of my best blanket." Stan giggled. 

A silence fell between the two. Kenny didn't want to ask, because deep down she knew the answer.

"What happened to her?" she whispered. 

Stan looked down at the ground. "You know what happens at those camps. That after they test you both mentally and physically you are sent to the druids to be bonded." he said. He was looking at her through his eyelashes. The tears were forming in his eyes. "My gang and I went through ours first. Then about three years after she got there, Karen was told it was her turn. But, she was fell very ill. She could barely stand up without help." 

Kenny sucked in a deep breath, trying to prepare what she was about to hear. 

"I begged the druids not do it until she was better. We all begged. But they said they could not push her time back. So, the day came for Karen's bonding. Bebe woke her up and braided her hair. They talked about how once her bonding was over Tweek was going to make Karen her favorite meal." Tears began to fall down Stan's face. "After they were done, she walked over to me and I took her hand." 

Stan looked at his hands. They were shaking. How many times has he relived this moment in his dreams? 

Kenny slowly reached out and grabbed his shaking hands. They looked up at each other. Their blue eyes filled with tears. Both loved this little girl and both were broken by the loss. 

"What happened next?" she whispered. 

"We slowly walked to the area where the did the bondings. We saw Craig, Tweek, and Clyde on the way. Tweek and Craig gave her a high five and told her that she was going to do amazing. Clyde whispered something in her ear and they both laughed. She gave them each a hug then we went on our way. As we walked, Karen talked about how proud you would have been of her and how she couldn't wait to see you soon." 

Kenny felt her heart shatter at that. Karen was thinking about her in her final moments. 

"We got to the area. I knelt down beside her and she whispered in my ear that she loved me and everyone in our clan. I told her I loved her too and that I would be waiting for her right there. I watched as her hand left mine and the druids took her inside. She was so weak though Kenny and I didn't want her to be alone. So, I did the only thing I could do. I snuck in." 

Stan's tears were falling faster now as his whole body began to shake. "I watched as they strapped her to the table. There was fear in her eyes as she searched for a familiar face. But she couldn't find one. I wanted to scream. Tell her I was there and she was okay. I watched as they started the process. Her screams Kenny. Her screams haunt my dreams, but they didn't last long. She fell silent after a while. I thought she has passed out because I did."

"They stopped though and checked on her. She had-" 

"Please don't." Kenny harshly said.

"Kenny..." Butters finally spoke. She turned her head towards him. The tears were falling down her face. Kyle couldn't believe that the Kenny she had met who was strong and powerful looked so broken and weak. 

"You always knew something was wrong. Now here is your chance. I know it hurts. I can feel your pain, but you need to know this honey. She would want you to know this." Butters said. His blue eyes were only looking at Kenny. Kyle watched as there was an unspoken conversation between the two. Kenny finally looked down then back at Stan. "C...continue." she said with her voice cracking. 

"She had died during the bonding."

The scream that came from Kenny was one of someone's who soul had been broken. Kenny clutched her chest as she curled in on herself. Screaming for Karen. Screaming for her little sister to return. Screaming at the government who took her from Karen.

Kenny screamed until her throat hurt. 

Butters put his hand on Kenny's shoulder and knelt beside her. Pulling her close he looked at Stan. "What happened to her body?" the blonde man asked. Stan looked at Kenny, he couldn't take his eyes off this broken woman in front of him. "They wanted to burn her body. It was a rule at the camps to burn the dead bodies, but I didn't want that. I wanted her to have a proper place. So, I stepped out from my hiding place. I shouldn't have done it, but I didn't want Karen to be thrown into a pile of bodies and lit on fire. She deserved so much better!" Stan shouted. 

"They let me do it since I was one of the best they had. With the help of my clan, we buried Karen outside the camp by the big tree she loved to climb. We all cried for weeks. It destroyed us all, but I think it did Bebe the most. She had come to love Karen as her own sister. Sometimes when they don't think anyone else is around I can hear them cry."

"Karen was only eight when she died." Stan whispered. Kyle's world stopped when he said that. She was Ike's age. Suddenly, Kyle wanted to go to her brother. Hold him close and never take her eyes off of him. She looked away as tears started to fall down her face. 

Stan wrapped his arms around himself as his body physically ached. Kenny broke away from Butters and ran up to Stan. She knelt beside him. Without thinking she pulled Stan to her and rocked him back and forth. Kenny ran her hand across his back. All these horrible things she thought about him. How he was this monster, but he wasn't. He took Karen in and accepted her as his own. He took care of her sister. 

Butters and Kyle looked between the two people. It was like they were no longer there. It was just Stan and Kenny. Connected through a girl who loved the sun and running in the grass. Who was full of life and told wild stories.

These two were connected because of the death of this girl that they both loved so much.

Connected by a government who turned its poor into werewolves and killed thousands.  

Kenny vowed right there she would bring this government down. She would destroy Cartman and everything he stood for. For the last five years, they had lied to her about Karen. Cartman would say that she is doing wonderfully at her new school. That she has made new friends. He told her that Karen was happy and that she wished Kenny would come soon. 

Anger filled her body. In that moment she decided that she would help them in their plan to bring Cartman down. 

"I heard that you figured out why Cartman wants to marry you." Kenny said looking back at Kyle. Kyle turned to face Kenny. It was like there was a shift in Kenny's eyes. It looked like Kenny was ready to kill. Kenny was determined now. She wanted to bring that man down and burn everything to the ground. They would pay for what they did to Karen. Every last one of them will pay. 

"I...I did." 

"So you know about the weapon." Kyle gave a small nod. "I don't know much about the weapon. The main thing I know is that weapon isn't a weapon per se. It instead is something completely different than what we have seen. It is kinda like the thing that he will use to control us werewolves when the time comes." Kenny said. 

"When the time comes for what? And what do you mean us!" Kyle asked. Kenny pulled away from Stan and rose to her feet. "About a fifty years ago, one of our ships was out exploring the ocean when they came across new land. After some exploration, they discovered that people lived there along with elves. Cartman's grandfather wanted to conquer the land and claim it as his own, but these people had weapons that were more powerful than ours." 

Kenny walked slowly toward Kyle. "Cartman's grandfather worked on making weapons like theirs, but could never fully get them to that power. He believed that they were using a different type of magic. He wanted to get his hands on it so bad, but there was no way he could without an army. So, he needed to create an army that was faster, more powerful, than our weapons. He is the one that started the werewolf experiments." Kenny said stopping in front of Kyle. 

"How does this pertain to me and the shard?" Kyle asked. 

"Well," Butters said standing up, "the first raw vitriol was discovered a few years ago as we know and it led to the accident that Cartman had. After his recovery, Cartman learned of the camps and wanted to increase the numbers. It was a, uh well, crazy thought. But, he was adamant about it. He wanted to take over that country and give it to someone. He had also said that vitriol had given him visions about this weapon that could be used to take over the new country. He would tell people that you were the key to all of this though."

"But," Kenny said looking at Butters, "we think that he has mixed up his love for you and this weapon. Cartman does truly love you, but we think the vitriol has poisoned his mind." 

"Kenny and I have been trying to find a way to destroy the weapon before it is made, but it is proving to be rather difficult." Butters said rubbing the back of his neck. "We were going to try and do something during the celebration. With your help, we might get Cartman to reveal the location of the weapon and what it can do. We need your help." Butters said. 

Kyle couldn't believe all this. Her mind was spinning at the thought. There was more out there than Ellesmere. There was another country filled with people who were living their lives not knowing that they were on the brink of a war. That Kenny and Butters were trying to stop it from the inside. They needed her help, but could Kyle do it? Could she face him knowing all she knows? 

Can she trust these two blondes in front of her though? They had been keeping a secret from her that changed everything. Kenny has said that us werewolves would be affected. 

"You didn't answer my question. What did you mean by us?" Kyle asked looking at the two people before her. 

Stan finally stood up and walked over to Kyle. "She would have found out eventually." he whispered as he passed Kenny. Kenny and Butters looked at each other. "If we tell you do you promise to help us?" Butters asked. 

Kyle looked at the three of them. What if this was all a trap by Cartman and the moment she agreed they would tell him? But, Kenny had been nothing but kind to her. She had made her feel at home while living here. Kenny was devastated over the loss of her sister. There is no way that she would continue to work with Cartman.

Right? 

This was a big leap of faith Kyle would have to take. Kyle couldn't live with knowing this information and that she could stop have stopped it. Kyle was tired of lives being lost over something so stupid. 

Kyle looked over at Stan. She took that leap with him. Stan could have been a spy sent by Cartman, but he wasn't. Everything he said had been true and he has done nothing that has shown her otherwise. 

Stan gave her a nod as if telling her to take the leap. 

With a deep breath, Kyle said, "I will help." 

The two blondes let out a sigh of relief. All this anger that Kenny had built up was now gone and all she could think about was Karen. Her whole body felt weak and drained. Once she got the chance she would ask Stan to take her to the grave so she could pay her respects. 

Kenny felt a familiar hand on her shoulder. Looking up at Butters, she gave him a nod. Each one slowly pulled their hair back, exposing their small pointed ears. Butters took off his shirt along with Kenny. Stan turned away out of respect for Kenny. 

Kyle covered her mouth. Their torsos were covered in scars, but what caught her attention was the tribal tattoos that surrounded their biceps and peeked over their shoulders. Kenny turned around and showed that they continued on their backs. Her's spiraled to the center of her back. Butters then turned around. His looked like wings and came to a sharp point at the lower part of his back. 

Kenny threw back on her shirt and turned around. 

"We are werewolves too." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was kinda a sad chapter. Like my heart is breaking from this. Kenny has been lied to for years about her sister. Now, she has a reason to stop these camps and destroy the government that has hurt her family. It will be interesting to see how she confronts the people who put her sister into those camps. Also, no one picked up on the hints I was dropping that Kenny and Butters were werewolves and that honestly makes me feel pretty sneaky.   
> Next chapter is when the big angst of the whole thing will start and there will probably be more crying parts within the next few. What do you all think is going to happen???? Do any of you think you've picked up on anything else????
> 
> Please leave a comment with your thoughts~  
> If you enjoyed it please leave a kudo~  
> My tumblr: https://oboe-wan-kenobie.tumblr.com/  
> Character ask blog: https://zariyanaskblog.tumblr.com/


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm using piano music again!
> 
> This is the piano music that Cartman and Kyle dance to during their scene. Rose Petals (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VUq9TI1BhA8)
> 
> This is the piano music that Stan and Kyle dance to during their scene. It is really beautiful and I recommend listening to it during it. Endless Love (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FIy14j3VnL0&index=2&t=0s&list=PLDuykPVgHUC69fFbGgpizGP_MR8nZ4aX2)

"You'll are werewolves." Kyle said slowly looking at the two blondes. Kenny shook her head yes. "So the stories that you told me were wrong?" Kyle said crossing her arms. "I, uh, well..." Kenny looked down at the ground. She hated that she lied to the redhead. Even if she wouldn't say it out loud Kenny liked Kyle. She was a sweet girl who got dragged into something so much bigger than herself. 

"Well?" she asked staring daggers at Kenny. 

"Yes." Kenny whispered. "Tell me the truth." she said uncrossing her arms. Kenny looked up at her and gave her a confused look. "If you want me to trust you two I need the true story about yourselves." Kyle said. 

"Well," Butters said, "I'm from Ravaryn. My family was farmers, but I don't really know what they grew, because..." He trailed off. The shy man hated to share this. It made him feel weak, even though Kenny reassured him that he wasn't time and time again. Swallowing hard, Butters continued, "My parents gave me to the camps at the age of five. They were told that their debts would be paid off. Without thinking they gave me to the people." 

Kyle couldn't believe what she was hearing. But at the same time, she understood. Her parents would get rid of her any chance they could. The difference though was that at the end of the day, she got to see her parents, but Butters didn't. 

"I wasn't alone for long though." Butters hand went into Kenny's. He turned and looked at her. She was his guiding light. All he saw was darkness during his time at the camps, but when he was introduced to Kenny it was like the sun had come out. 

"Kenny came to the camps when I was eight. I remember her screaming at the guards telling them off. There was this little girl hiding behind her looking around at everything." Kenny smiled at Butters. She remembered that day. 

Her and Karen had been ripped from the streets and sent to somewhere she didn't know. The guard had pushed her and Kenny just wasn't having it, so she went off on the guard. 

"I told them that I would take her off their hands and that is how our story began." Butters said as he still looked at Kenny. A small blush came on his face. He didn't need the werewolf inside of him to know that Kenny was his soulmate. "It was a peaceful five years. Until the Queen came." Kenny said. 

"She was there to look for a guard for Cartman. There had been an assassination attempt on him. They wanted a werewolf to guard him due to our speed, smell, and hearing. I was the lucky one to be chosen." Kenny said. "I don't really know or why they wanted me, but they did. I refused and so they took Karen from me. Gave her to another camp." Kenny said with her voice cracking. 

"They told me that if I go with them, that they would take Karen out of the camp and put her into a better family. One that would take care of her and make sure she had a good life." Kenny whispered. There was heartbreak behind that. Knowing that they had lied to her made her anger return. "I agreed and went with them. I hated it. I absolutely fucking hated." Kenny said clenching her fists. 

"It's a good thing I snuck here." Butters said trying to lighten the mood. "You snuck in?" Kyle asked. Butters gave her a small nod, "Yeah. I snuck out of the camp while they were leaving and hid in the back of a carriage." 

"The idiot thinks its funny, but it nearly cost him his eye." Kenny said poking his scar. 

Kyle and Stan glanced at each other. It felt like they were interrupting an intimate moment. Something that should only be happening between Butters and Kenny. Kyle and Stan slowly moved away from each other. 

"How did it almost cost you your eye?" Kyle asked. "When they discovered me, I was shot at. I dodge the bullet, but it sent Keny into a feral state. As she ran to me, she turned into a werewolf for the first time." 

"I didn't know how to control myself in that state, so I kinda went crazy. I accidentally scratched Butters eye as I reached for him." Kenny said. She studied the three scars over his eye. Hearing his screams is what drew her out of that state. She held him close and apologized. "

"If the guards and Liane hadn't of witnessed what happened when the attacked him, they would have taken Butters away from me." Kenny said putting her hand on his cheek. "I don't know what I would have done without him these last few years." 

"You probably would have just been broody and sassy Kenny." Butters teased. Kenny rolled her eyes and looked back at the other two. For a second she had forgotten that they were even there. 

"So, everything we just told you is true. You can choose to believe us if you want." Kenny said returning back to her normal straight face. 

Kyle looked between the two blondes. She had no choice but to believe them. The decision to work with them was made. But the plan is what worried her. There was no way that they could do this. There was no way she could do it. 

Panic began to sat in. Kyle wrapped her arms around herself.

How could her life have changed so much? 

Last month, she was carefree running from her maid and doing weird adventures with Ike. Now though, she was engaged to a madman, a werewolf was in love with her, and two other werewolves wanted to take the government down. 

She couldn't do this. There was just no way. 

"Kyle." Stan whispered. She turned to look at him. A light breeze began to blow causing Stan's long hair to surround his face. Kyle's heart fluttered at the sight. She wanted to reach out and touch him. "I can't do this." she whispered. "Oh princess." he said pulling her close to him. Kyle nuzzled up to him and listened to his heartbeat. 

Stan rested his head at the top of her head. It wasn't fair that they asked Kyle to do this. It wasn't fair that Kyle had to be in this plan at all. But, from the time he spent with her, he knew she would have wanted to do this. She would stop someone at any cost if it meant saving thousands of people. Kyle was the type of person who would put her people above her own safety. It made him fall in love with her even more, but it also scared him beyond anything he could imagine. 

"Kyle," Stan whispered, "I will make sure nothing happens to you." 

Kyle looked up at him. Staring into his eyes, she knew he meant it. Yes, this was scary and it could lead to something. But, Kyle needed to do it. People's lives were in danger. 

With a little bit of confidence, she pulled away from Stan. Kyle looked at everyone, "What is the plan?" 

* * *

"You look beautiful." Kenny said walking into the room. She was wearing a pink dress that poofed out. The dress went all the way to her neck and had long sleeves, probably to hide her tattoos.

Tonight was the night of the celebration. Their plan was now in full swing. They had discussed it over and over again until it was embedded in her brain. All Kyle had to do was talk to Cartman about the weapon. Kenny was pretty sure that he would reveal it to her.

Kyle still couldn't believe that she had agreed to this plan. How could four people take down someone as powerful as Cartman? There was just no way. Unless the goddess was at their side. 

"Thank you." Kyle said looking at the mirror. The servants had just finished the final touches on her. Kyle opted to go with her usual bun, but let a few of the curls hang loose. They added a little blush to her face that accented her freckles. Kyle loved how the red dress didn't make her pale skin look washed out. It instead gave it a cream color. 

Kenny walked over and straightened out Kyle's sleeves. "Remember, after the final dance you will ask Cartman to meet you. Tell him that-" "That since I'm marrying him I need to understand what is going on in the kingdom." Kenny gave her a small smile. "What else?" Kyle closed her eyes. "If he looks like he doesn't fully believe me to tell him that I want to work with him. That I am his wife." Kyle said trying not to gag on the last word. 

"Good. Try and remember everything he says. Once you are back in your room I will come and we will talk." Kenny whispered. 

There was a small knock on the door. Kenny pulled away quickly. Butters was standing in the doorway with two other guards behind him. Butters was wearing a white button-up shirt with a pair of leather pants. Kyle noticed that he opted for regular shoes instead of his usual boots he wears. 

Kenny smiled and walked up to him. "I like the slicked back hair." she whispered. Butters blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "T...thank you!" he stuttered watching Kenny walk out of the room. 

Kyle gave a small smile to Butters as she followed suit. 

* * *

Kyle's heart nearly stopped when she saw the ballroom. There looked to be hundreds of people walking around, talking about something. The lighting in the room made it feel alive and powerful. In the distant, Kyle could hear piano music playing. This was nothing like the celebrations they had at her kingdom. They were normally small with people dancing and drinking. 

The redhead smiled at the thought of home. Only two more weeks until she could see them again. She could go back to laying in the gardens and running around the village as Stan chased her. Maybe they might steal kisses from each other in passing or lay in the sun while Kyle read.

Kyle had decided that at some point tonight she was going to tell Stan her true feelings. She looked for Stan in the crowd, but couldn't find him. 

"Looking for someone?" Cartman asked in her ear. Kyle jumped and turned toward the man. "I just found them." she said with a smile. Cartman blushed as he took her gloved hand. "I am excited to dance with you tonight." he said. Kyle smiled and gave him a small nod. 

She had noticed that he was wearing a gold ruffled shirt and red leather pants to match her. 

"Could you introduce me to some of these people. I would like to get to know them before we wed." Kyle said. Cartman's face lit up at the idea of being around the princess all night. "I would love to." he said leading her down the stairs.  

"INTRODUCING PRINCE CARTMAN FROM ALYNTHI AND PRINCESS KYLE FROM ZARIYA!" the announcer shouted from the bottom of the stairs. Kyle could feel the whole room turn and look at them. Some of them gave Kyle warm smiles, while some were looks of disgust. She has been warned that many of the humans did not like the elves. 

Without thinking, she squeezed Cartman's hand. He gave her a light squeeze back and continued walking. 

Kyle tuned out the announcer as she walked toward the center. The people thought that she couldn't hear them, but she could. They would call her dirty, unintelligent, but the worst comment was knife ear. Kyle slowly went up and touched her ear. Growing up she was always proud of her ears. 

They stood on top of the stage while the others walked in. Kyle felt all the eyes still on her. Closing her eyes she prayed that this would be over soon. 

After Queen Liane joined them on stage, Cartman held up his hands to silence the crowd. "I thank you all for coming today. I am very excited for my fellow colleagues to meet their future queen. Kyle is wonderful and has such an amazing personality. I know you all will love her as much as I do." Cartman said looking at her. Kyle gave him a smile then looked back at the crowd. She caught Stan standing in the very back. Once she could get away she was going to go to him. 

Cartman turned back to the crowd. "I know many of you have traveled a distance. Please relax and enjoy music and food." he said. 

The crowd clapped and went back to their talking. "I don't think some of them like me." Kyle whispered to Cartman. He put his hand on her shoulder. "Just ignore them. They like to think that they are better than everyone else when in all reality they could be just like those on the streets with a clap of my hand." Cartman said with a smile. It kind of scared Kyle. 

"Well," she pulled him to the dance floor, "shall we dance?"

Cartman blushed as he followed her. "I've n...never really danced w...with someone before. S...so, I mi...might step on you-" "Oh hush." Kyle said. "You'll do fine Cartman. Just follow my lead."  

She put his hand on her waist and held his other hand in hers. "You just feel the music flow through you." Kyle whispered. The piano music began to play. It was a light melody. She felt like a leat in the wind. Going from place to place. 

They both began to sway to the music. The people around them made room which gave Kyle a little more confidence. She began to dance in a circle, pulling Cartman along with her. It didn't take long before he gained confidence too and was leading her. He smiled as Kyle twirled in front of him. Her red dress made her look like she was a flame that would light his path. 

Kyle reached her hand out to him and they began to dance again, letting the music control their feet. Each of their hearts raced. 

To the people watching it looked like a fire. The two bodies morphed into one. The gold trying to lead, but the red refusing to follow. Coming and going. 

On the final note, Cartman gave Kyle a spin. Her eyes caught Stan again, but this time he was walking out the door toward the throne room. She tried catching her breath as people began to clap. A few people surrounded her as the music changed. "Hello Ms. Kyle." an elderly man said. "Pleasure to meet you." said another. Before Kyle knew it she had lost sight of both Stan and Cartman. 

Kyle looked in both directions. Cartman was who she needed to stay with. One, because she was his future wife. What kind of wife would leave her husband behind? And two, she had made promises to Kenny. Kyle had her duty to stay, but...

She looked at the direction Stan went. Stan made her heart do weird things. He made her think that she was normal and that she was loved no matter what she did. Stan had respected her. And she loved him. She truly loved him in her own weird way. She wanted him to chase after her, call her princess, hold her close. 

Without giving it a second thought, Kyle walked toward the throne room. 

* * *

When she entered the room all that was lighting was the moon coming through the windows that were behind the thrones. You could hear the distant chatter of people talking and music playing. She really needed to be in there, but her heart was telling her to go here.

Kyle's heels echoed through the room as she walked looking for Stan. 

"Hello princess." Stan said. Kyle stopped in the middle of the room. Stan was sitting on the king's throne looking at her. His arm rested on the armrest and his head resting on his hand. 

He looked like a god sitting on that throne. His long black hair was slicked back like Butters. He was wearing black pants that tucked into his boots and a red ruffled shirt. His bright blue eyes were shining right through Kyle. 

"Hello your highness." she teased. Stan chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Shouldn't you be out at the party?" he asked. Kyle shrugged and walked toward him. "I'm not one for big crowds and people talking about my knife ears." she said. "People are saying that?" he asked sitting up. Kyle gave him a nod, "Enough about me. What are you doing in here?" she asked. 

Kyle stopped at the stairs that led up to the throne.

"I just..." Stan couldn't admit that he didn't want to watch Kyle dance with the prince. This jealousy that he had needed to go away. Even if they somehow destroyed that weapon, Kyle would still be engaged to Cartman at the end of the day. He thought he could live with just being by her side for the rest of her life. But, now, he doesn't know. The idea of her marrying him made Stan feel sick. 

"Stan?" Kyle asked pulling him out of his thoughts. "I'm just not one for big crowds either." he said with a small smile. 

Stan looked down at this beautiful princess before him. The way her skin looked in the moonlight made him feel something so deep and raw. He just wanted to pull her close and kiss her lips and her neck. Her smell seemed to intensify the longer he stared at her. Inhaling Stan felt like he was truly breathing for the first time. 

The man before her was a sight. She took a step, wanting to be closer to him. "Stan..." she whispered. He stood up and began took a step toward her. They met at the middle step. Their eyes searching each other. 

"Stan, I-" He held out his hand. "You can tell me in a minute, but I would like to be selfish just for a little bit princess. So could I have this dance?" he asked. Kyle blushed as she put her hand in his. Unlike Cartman's, it felt right. 

Stan led her into the middle of the throne room. Unlike with Cartman, Stan knew what to do. Placing a hand on her waist he began to move. The piano music seeped from the other room and surrounded them. Stan and Kyle danced around the room. Each one never taking their eyes off the other. 

When they danced it looked like a flame that wanted to light the way. It didn't look harsh. One was not leading the other, instead, they were relying on each other. One would lead and the other followed. It felt like a love that could somehow overcome anything. A love that would burn for years to come. 

As the piano music died down, Kyle noticed they were back in the middle of the throne room. The moonlight surrounding them like a spotlight. 

With one hand, Stan held her close while his other caressed her cheek. His thumb ran over those soft lips. Kyle's eyelashes fluttered at his touch. God, she wanted this man. 

Stan leaned down just a little. He wanted to kiss those lips. Claim them over and over.

"Kyle, I am utterly and madly in love with you." he whispered. 

Kyle leaned into him. Her heart racing at the thought of spending the rest of her time with this man. 

"Stan, I want to be with you. I want to wake up next to you and kiss your lips. I want you to chase me over and over. I want to be your wife one day. I want to just be with you. Because," she looked into his eyes, "I'm utterly and madly in love with you too."

Their lips brushed against each other. Then finally met for a kiss.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THEY ARE FINALLY TOGETHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> Please leave a comment with your thoughts~  
> If you enjoyed it please leave a kudo~  
> My tumblr: https://oboe-wan-kenobie.tumblr.com/


	17. Chapter 17

Stan couldn't believe what was happening. Kyle was kissing him back. She had told him that she loved him. This beautiful princess before him had told him that she loved him. 

Stan pulled her closer to him. He wanted to be as close to her as possible. 

Kyle wrapped her arms around Stan's neck, pulling him close. She knew what she was doing was wrong. That they could get caught by anyone from the celebration and word could get to Cartman. But, Kyle didn't care. If she could, she would grab Stan by the hand and run away. Go to this other country and live their lives there. No one would know who they were. It was just them. Not a princess and her werewolf.

Just Kyle and Stan.

"There you two are." Kenny said walking into the room. They pulled away from each other quickly. Both their faces red and lips swollen. "I thought you two would eventually find your way to each other. Parties do have that magic. So, I have had Butters trailing you two. He was to notify me as soon as," she motioned between them, "this happened." 

Kyle's face heated up. So, Butters had just witnessed what happened between them. 

"I think you should head back to the party." Butters said from behind them. Kyle jumped and grabbed Stan's arm. Stan chuckled and kissed the top of her curls. He had decided that after tonight he was taking her away from this. That no harm will ever come to her. 

Kenny walked over to the two of them. She extended her arm out to Kyle. "Now let's go princess. We have a plan to figure out." she said with a smile. Kyle removed her arm from Stan's and took Kenny's. 

"Let's do this." she said. 

Stan followed Kenny back into the celebration. Before the door closed, Kyle turned around and looked at Stan. He gave her a small nod before mouthing 'I love you'. Kyle moved a curl behind her ear. Before she could mouth it back, Kenny pulled her into the room. 

As soon as she was in the loud room, she wanted to back to the quiet room with Stan. To dance the night away with him and have him pepper her with kisses. But, she couldn't. Kyle had to find this out. Just some information and then it would be over.

Straightening her back, confidence ran through Kyle. But, she didn't know what the rest of this night held. 

* * *

"There you are my love! Kenny told me you got overwhelmed and needed some air." Cartman said taking Kyle's hand in his. "I am so sorry about that. I am not used to all these people being in a room. When we have celebrations they are normally outside." Kyle said giving him a small smile. 

Cartman made an 'o' with his mouth. "I should have known!" he said slapping his forehead. "Don't feel bad." Kyle said. 

Cartman looked at her. His purple eye swirling. Kyle shuttered as she remembered how it felt to have the vitriol running through her body. How did her people get the vitriol to be contained in his eye? There had to be magic at play. 

But Kyle's biggest question was is the vitriol corrupting Cartman or was Cartman corrupting the vitriol?

In her vision, the crystals were hidden underground begging to be let out, but she had learned that visions have different meanings. Sometimes they aren't what they seem. Was it the vitriol that wanted free or Cartman? 

Kyle looked around at the people in the room. How many of these people knew of Cartman's true plans? Did they know of the other country? Were there spies in here?

"It's crazy isn't it." Cartman said. Kyle looked over at him. "What do you mean?" she asked. Cartman ran his thumbs over her knuckles. "Come with me." he whispered. Kyle let him guide her out of the room. They walked toward the balcony that overlooked the gardens. 

Kyle looked at the beautiful garden before her. It was bigger than the one at home. It had roses and lilies and her favorite; bleeding rose bushes. The moonlight made the garden seem brighter than normal. It was like you could see the galena rolling off the leaves of the trees, the flowers, and the grass. Closing her eyes, Kyle felt the galena. 

Unlike the vitriol, galena felt soft and safe. It wasn't seeking violence, instead, it wanted to stop it. 

"People are crazy aren't they." Cartman said walking beside her. He looked out to the garden with Kyle. Neither one looking at each other. "They truly are." she said. "It always amazed me how we are the only people in this world." Cartman said looking at the stars.

Kyle glanced at Cartman. He placed his hand over her's. 

They looked at each other. "Have you ever wondered if we are the only people in this world?" Cartman asked. Kyle smiled, "I've wondered a little, especially when I would go to the ocean. Sometimes I would picture myself getting on a boat and traveling the sea. Exploring new places. Meeting new people." Kyle said. 

"What if I told you we weren't the only ones." Cartman said. They turned to each other. "What?"

"I know this sounds crazy and you might not believe me, but we aren't the only ones, Kyle. My grandfather discovered another place." he said grabbing her hand. "There are elves and humans there who have magic just like us." 

Kyle tried to act shocked, but it was hard. "There are others out there?" Kyle asked. Cartman shook his head yes. "My grandfather said that they are just like us, but their magic is more powerful. As powerful as raw vitriol." he said. Cartman's face fell. "My people tried to talk with them and discover more about them. But, when they made contact they killed many of our people Kyle. My grandfather said that they barely escaped."

Cartman closed his eyes. Kyle didn't know if this was all true or not, but she believed Kenny over Cartman. "My grandfather wanted revenge. He wanted their blood." Cartman opened his eyes and looked at Kyle. Something had changed in them. "But, he couldn't fight them because they were more powerful than us. So, he started these horrible camps that tested on our people. He turned them into horrible beasts." Cartman said. 

"He turned our people into beasts of war that were faster and stronger than any other human. They also could morph into this beast. He was going to use them to attach those people. Kill them until they submitted." Cartman's hands were trembling. "I didn't discover them until after I had become prince. I shut that down. We couldn't do to those people what they did to us." he said turning back toward the garden. 

"Why are you telling me all this?" Kyle asked. Her voice was shaking. 

"Because you will be Queen one day Kyle. My queen and I need to protect you." He turned to look at her. "I believe that there have still been camps going on. I also have reason to believe that your guard is from one of those camps." Kyle's eyes grew big. How did he know about Stan? "Why do you say that?" she asked. "I've had some of my people follow him and he seems to show signs of someone who has gone through that process."

Kyle's heart sank. Had they been watching them this whole time? Did they hear the plan and told it to Cartman? 

"What do you plan to do with him?" Kyle asked. "I have asked Butters to take him and escort him to our druids. They are going to try and see what he knows. Maybe we could find where the camps still are. He might have been a spy or something." he said.

Kyle could almost let out a sigh of relief. Butters was the one to take after Stan. But wait, he is a werewolf and they are somehow bound to Cartman. Was Stan actually okay? 

She turned her head to the door and looked at the party happening. Stan was somewhere behind those doors. She needed to get to him, but she would give herself away. Turning back to Cartman, she could see something happening behind those eyes. It was like she was being tested by him. She just had to keep calm. 

"That's good. We need to put a stop to these camps. If they continue this kingdom would be just like those people." Kyle said looking at Cartman. He gave her a small smile. "That's right. It is a horrible thing. People have died because of it. We don't need to hurt our own to take that other country." he said. 

"Take them?" Kyle asked.

"They did something terrible Kyle. They must repay for what they did. Which is why I have another way to stop them." Cartman said leaning in. "Stop them?" Kyle whispered. 

"We have spies in their kingdom. There has been talk of them wanting to attack us." he whispered. "They have?" Cartman shook his head yes. "I have come up with this weapon that could stop them. But, I need your help." he said. 

"My help?" she asked tilting her head. Kyle could feel her heart beating through her whole body. He was about to tell her about the weapon. 

"I kept out some information when telling you the reason for marriage." Cartman said. "I know that you are a very powerful magic wielder. With your magic and mine, we could bring power to this weapon." he said grabbing her hands. 

"What is this weapon Cartman?" she asked. "Will it kill people? Will it destroy villages? Destroy families?" Kyle demanded. She was letting her anger get the better of her. All she could think about how he was lying to her. How he was testing her. That he was going to take her people and use them to mine for this weapon. It would kill them. 

"It will not kill anyone Kyle. It is just something that we can use to control them." he said reaching into his pocket. "It will look like this." He held out a small piece of rock. "What is that?" she asked. "It is something the druids have come up with. It is a small shard that is filled with the vitriol from my eye." 

He held it up to the light. It glowed in the light. "With your galena you can cleanse it. After that, it would be good to use." 

"How can we use it?" she asked. "We would send them a gift containing these as necklaces. It would slowly sink into their bodies and they would not be the wiser." Kyle could feel her stomach turning. It made her sick to her stomach. Leaning against the rail Kyle tried to hold in her vomit. "Then what Cartman?" she spat. 

The silence was deafening from him. She needed to know. What was he going to do to those people?

"Tell me!" she demanded. She could see him jump. Couching a little he began, "After it is in them with just a snap of my fingers I will be able to control them. They won't be able to fight back. Lives will be saved. No one will die." 

"No one will die? Their freedom to be them will have died Cartman. They will not be able to think for themselves. Who they are as a person will die!" Kyle shouted. "But they won't physically be dead Kyle. They will have lived. They will-" 

"I won't help." Kyle said turning to him. "I won't take away someone's free will and I will not fight a war with people. It is not my people's fight. It is not my fight. You humans brought this on yourself." she said. Her anger was rising. How could he not see that this was a fate worse than death! 

"What do you mean your people Kyle?" Cartman asked. Kyle closed her eyes. She had to admit now what she saw. "When the vitriol was coursing through my body I saw what you had planned for my people. You were going to use them to mine that vitriol. It would kill my people. They do not have the galena running through them anymore. The earth is made at your people so it is taking my people's magic away." she said. 

"I will not have my people die just to have others peoples lives taken from them." Kyle said. 

Cartman's face was that of anger. His breathing was short and labored. Kyle could tell he was trying to keep his cool, but he was losing it. His plan was falling apart. "So it is true what they said." he breathed out. "What who said?" she said. 

An evil smile came across his face. "That you would say no. Which is why I gave you that ring. It was a test of the shard." Cartman said. Kyle's heart raced. She knew something had been wrong with that ring. 

Cartman snapped his fingers. Kyle closed her eyes as she waited for something to happen. But nothing happened. Then it hit Kyle. She hadn't worn the ring since her accident. It was still in her robe pocket at the castle. 

"Like I said, my people will not help you. We will not die for others to lose their freedom." she said walking back to the party. 

Cartman grabbed her arm. "If you walk through that door Kyle, you will regret it." Kyle removed her arm from his. "I am leaving and I am telling my family. This engagement is over." she said. 

Kyle opened the door and began walking through the crowd. 

"I will have them Kyle! I will take your people by force if I have to!" Cartman shouted. "I will have that other country!" 

Kyle gathered up her dress and began to run. She needed to get home and warn her people. They were in danger. 

* * *

Kyle ran straight to the stable after she packed everything in her room. With her bow over her shoulder, she prayed that she wasn't too late. That she could get to her people on time. There were no signs of Kenny, Butters, or Stan anywhere. She couldn't look for them. She needed to get to her people. She needed to protect them. 

Kyle flung open the stable doors. There were rows of the metal horses sleeping. Running down she tried to find one that was awake. How could she turn them on? 

She stopped when she saw a horse that wasn't glowing red like the others. It instead was glowing blue. Reaching her hand out slowly, she felt magic course through her. Suddenly she realized that this was the horse that came to the palace during Cartman's first visit. 

"Can you help me?" she asked. The horse woke up. Kyle slowly opened the door, waiting for the horse to come out. 

It slowly made it's way out and faced Kyle. She looked at it. "May I?" she asked. The horse bowed, telling her to get on. 

"Let's do this." she said with a smile. 

* * *

As she rode across the countryside, Kyle's mind wondered to where Stan could be. Did Cartman have control over him? Was he being hurt? Why did she leave him behind? She should have waited for them. They would have been able to help her. But, she couldn't stay there. She couldn't stay with that man. Her people needed her. 

A howl came from in the woods that made Kyle's blood run cold. 

That could either be her friends or other werewolves coming to get her. 

"Faster!" she yelled as she hit the horse. It began to pick up speed, but the howls were growing closer. "Shit!" she said under her breath. Kyle squeezed the horses sides, trying for it to pick up more speed. It only increased a little. 

Kyle saw a flash of blonde in her vision. It was too quick to see if it maybe was Kenny or Butters. She couldn't risk stopping though. 

"Faster!" Kyle screamed. Resting her hand on it, she pictured the galena running through her. Giving it the speed that it needed to reach her family. With a jolt, the horse went faster. The wind hitting Kyle's face hurt, but she was heading home. 

* * *

"Princess?"

"Kyle?"

"You're home?"

The people shouted as she ran through town. Dawn was rising as she got to the kingdom. People were walking around, doing their daily activities. Unaware that she had started a war. That they were in danger. 

"OPEN THE GATES!" Kyle shouted as she came to the kingdom door. 

The gates slowly opened, revealing her parents with some man. Ike was standing behind them. "Kyle!" he shouted running toward her. "We just got word of what was happening. Thank god your safe." her mom shouted. Kyle stopped the horse and jumped off. She pulled Ike into her arms, holding him close. "I'm back nugget." she whispered. 

"Kyle, where is Stan? Where's Wendyl? Why are you here? What happened?" her dad asked. 

Kyle looked up at her parents. "There is a-"

Something flew the sky. Kyle watched as it hit the castle and exploded. Kyle put her cloak over Ike as the debris began to fall. Screams began to fill the air along with sounds of a shot. 

"They're here!" Kyle shouted. "Take Ike and go Kyle! Deep in the forest, there is a place where you can hide. Just follow the galena." Gerald said grabbing her shoulders. "What do you mean-" "Just go! The elders will be there protecting it. Get you and your brother to safety!" Gerald shouted. "What about you and mom?" she said standing up. "We will be safe. Just go!" he said dragging their mom with him. 

Kyle grabbed Ike's arm. "Don't let go of me okay. Whatever you see or do, do not let go." she said. Ike gave her a small nod.  

Before she could tell him anything else, another bomb was thrown at the castle. "RUN!" she shouted as the debris fell. They took off running as fast as they could. 

Kyle covered her mouth as smoke began to rise. Buildings were on fire and people were running. "FOLLOW ME!" she shouted to passing people. Those who heard followed, but some ran. 

There were human solider's running around and throwing elves into carriages. Kyle watched as some of them shot at her people, killing them. Turning the corner, she ran toward the woods. More and more people were beginning to follow her. She needed to get them to safety. She needed to protect them. 

There was a blood-curdling scream from behind Kyle. Risking it, she turned to that a werewolf had jumped the people. It was dragging them. "Shit!" Kyle coughed.

Fire was rising as more bombs were going off. Werewolves and humans were dragging the elves away. 

Kyle had caused this. She denied Cartman her people. She had brought them a war they were not prepared for. 

Before Kyle could get to the woods, a werewolf jumped in front of her. Its teeth were bared as it let out a low growl. Ike peaked out from behind. She could feel him shaking as he held onto her cloak. "Kyle..." he whispered. Slowly, she pulled out her bow and aimed it at the wolf. It was a person. It was a living and breathing human being, but it was putting Ike in danger. 

"Don't look." she whispered glancing at Ike. But, she shouldn't have done that. The wolf jumped at her. Before she could release her bow another wolf tackled the other. A black wolf stood over the other growling. Kyle saw the bright blue eyes. "Stan!" she shouted. The wolf turned to look at her. Stan had made it to her. He was here. His eyes were telling her to run. That he would not be that far behind. 

"Come on Ike!" Kyle shouted running. 

The group of people ran into the tree lines. "Where are we going?" they asked. "Just follow me!" she screamed. Kyle had never heard of this place that her parents were talking about, but the galena was telling her body where to go and it followed. 

Guns began to go off behind them. Soldiers were screaming to follow them into the woods. "Fuck." Kyle whispered under her breath. 

They picked up speed, hoping that the others wouldn't catch up. But, Kyle didn't realize that those weren't the only things they needed to run from. There were growls surrounding them as they went farther into the woods. 

People behind them began screaming as werewolves appeared and drugged them away. "Kyle we need to help them!" Ike said. "Ike we can't take them. We got to keep moving." Kyle said. She hated saying it, but at this point it was true. There was no way to save them.

"But-" "No buts Ike. We have to get to safety." Kyle screamed. 

"Kyle we have to-" "I KNOW, BUT WE CAN'T! WE HAVE TO KEEP GO-" 

The world slowed down as a soldier appeared from behind the tree. Kyle watched as he took aim and shot at Ike. It hit him in the back and he began to fall.

"NO!" she screamed as she shot the man in the throat. The man fell to the ground as Kyle picked up Ike. 

"IKE! PLEASE IKE SAY SOMETHING!" she screamed. His breathing was slow as blood was coming out of his back. "SHIT!" she screamed getting up. She needed to find a place to heal him. Kyle had to get to someplace safe to save him. Ike needed to be saved. 

"Stay with me Ike." Kyle said as ran. Her brother gave her a small smile. "I feel like I'm flying." he whispered. Tears were falling down Kyle's face. "You are flying Ike. You are." she whispered as tears were falling onto Ike's face. 

"You are flying to a safe place." she whispered as she kept running. Her feet hurt and her arms were aching, but she needed to get there. Kyle needed to go to where the galena was taking her. "I'm going to save you Ike." Kyle whispered as more blood came out of his back. 

"I...kno...know yo...you will." he whispered. 

"Stay with me Ike. Stay with me bubby. Come on nugget." she said. His eyes closed eyes as a smile came on his face. 

She was losing him. She couldn't lose Ike. Not him. He was only eight. He needed to live. She can't have him dying. 

Suddenly the galena stopped. Kyle looked around and noticed that she was in the pond that she loved to come to. The one that had the most energy coming from it. The waterfall was in front of her. How could it have led her here? There is nothing here! 

Closing her eyes, she felt the tears coming down hard. How could she have done this to her people? How could she?

A bright light was flooding her eyes. Slowly opening them, she noticed the water was glowing around her. Without thinking she put Ike in the water. She could heal him here. This was where she was supposed to be. 

"Please, please, please." Kyle begged as her hand lit blue. Scanning Ike, Kyle's heart stopped as it immediately turned black. Black meant there was nothing to do. "NO! THERE HAS TO BE SOMETHING!" she screamed. Without thinking she turned Ike over and ripped off his shirt. His back was black with red bumps all around it. Blood was coming from it at fast rates. 

She put her hands on his back and tried to heal him. She forced the galena through her to go onto Ike, but it wasn't healing her. "PLEASE HEAL HIM! TAKE MY LIFE AND HEAL HIM!" Kyle screamed. 

A low growl brought Kyle's attention away from Ike. Surrounding the pond were four werewolves. A brown, a black, and two blonde wolves. She recognized one of the blondes. It was Bebe. The werewolf that bit her. "STAY AWAY!" she screamed. "YOU PEOPLE HAVE ALREADY TAKEN ENOUGH FROM ME! PLEASE LEAVE!" Kyle said motioning them away from with one hand. 

Kyle felt galena shoot through it, almost like it was trying to reach the wolves. All four of them shook their heads and looked at each other. The four wolves turned around and looked into the wood lines. It was like they were keeping guard over Kyle. 

Kyle didn't have time to think. She needed to heal her brother. 

Closing her eyes she focused all her energy into healing her brother. Kyle kept saying for the goddess to take her life and give it to Ike. She didn't notice her people surrounding the pond, watching her. 

The water began to grow brighter and brighter with each chant. Kyle was growing weaker as she focused. She needed to stay away. Ike needed her. 

"Please..." Kyle whispered. Her body was weak. It needed to stop, but she couldn't. She knew he was dying or dead, but she couldn't let go of her brother. The water suddenly went dark and the waterfall opened, showing a door. An elder opened it, beckoning others to come in. 

She watched as others went around her. Kyle couldn't take her eyes off of Ike. He looked so peaceful floating in the water. Hopefully, he was in a better place. Somewhere far away. Reading all the books he could get his hands on. "I love you Ike." she whispered leaning down to kiss him. 

As she pulled away she saw that there were marks showing up under his eyes. They were bright blue and glowing.

"Ike..."

Then the world went black. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was crazy to write. Did any of you see this coming? I had been foreshadowing Ike's death for the last few chapters. I tried doing it by making Kyle parallel Kenny. Both were forced into the castle, both having siblings that they would have given anything for, hating the person behind it. I was just in shock no one picked up my hints, because I am really bad at giving them away lol.  
> What are your alls thoughts on it? What do you think is going to happen? Do you think the other country might come into play? What will Kyle do? Questions, questions, questions. 
> 
> Please leave a comment with your thoughts~  
> If you enjoyed it please leave a kudo~  
> My tumblr: https://oboe-wan-kenobie.tumblr.com/


	18. Chapter 18

"Grab her!" Bebe yelled running into the pond. 

"Should we touch her?" Tweek said looking down at Kyle. 

"Stan might go feral if he sees us holding her." Clyde said. 

"He would go feral on us if we leave her out here covered in blood." Craig said. 

"He might think we attacked her since we ourselves are covered in blood." Clyde said. 

"Yeah, he might even think it was me since I did attack her once." Bebe croaked out. 

All four of them looked at Kyle as she floated in the pond. She was clutching onto Ike's shirt. The light blue water was turning red around them. Craig couldn't figure out if the blood was coming from the boy or from them. The last few hours were a haze to him. Everyone was sitting in the abandoned home that they had been living in the last few months then there was a piercing pain in the back of their neck. The only thing Craig remembers was the need to take the elves and drag them away. 

He regained himself after this woman motioned toward him. Whatever she did to them, Craig was in her debt. 

"Uhm guys." Tweek hummed. 

Everyone turned to see that the waterfall was slowly moving back into place and the door was closing. The four of them needed to think fast because once those doors closed Craig highly doubted they would be let back in.

"Fuck it." Craig said picking up Kyle. "Craig-" "I don't want to hear it Tweek. If the roles were reversed and it was you, I would want Stan to take you to safety. Someone grab the little boy." Craig demanded. Tweek swallowed and grabbed the small boy. Kyle stirred. The green-eyed elf began to go into a panic when she realized that she wasn't holding Ike. But before she could cause any damage to Craig or herself she passed out again. 

That's when Craig noticed that she was barely breathing. 

"GET HER INSIDE NOW!" Craig yelled. Without waiting on everyone he began running toward the door. Sliding in, they barely made it as the doors closed behind the four of them. Darkness surrounded them. "So, what do we do now?" Clyde asked. Craig closed his eyes. With Stan not present, leadership fell onto him. Craig hated being in charge. Absolutely hated it. 

Before he could speak, light surrounded them causing them to be momentarily blind. 

"What are you doing with our princess and prince?" a voice boomed. "We are trying to save them!" Craig yelled. "But you all are those wolves that attacked our village." the voice yelled. "We were not in control of ourselves, but your princess cured us!" Clyde shouted back. 

"It's true." a weak voice said. Everyone watched as a small elf girl appeared before them. "I watched as they protected the princess." she said. Another figure appeared before them. They were wearing a white robe that had gold spirals on them. Removing their hood, long white hair fell down. Her face was covered with wrinkles and she had slits like Kyles. It must be an elder before them that Stan talked about.

"Follow me, but if you try anything you will be killed on sight." the elder said. 

Craig looked back at his group. They all were naked and holding what's left of this kingdom's royal family. This was going to be fun Craig thought. 

Tweek and Craig took the front while the others walked behind them. The hair on the back of his neck was standing up as they walked down this long hallway. Craig was always on edge though when he was around people who used magic or if magic was being used. It was probably due to his time in the camps. Anytime magic was used it was to torture someone who wasn't listening. 

Craig would have ran into the elder if Clyde hadn't grabbed his shoulder. 

Looking up there was another big door in front of them. "We will get the princess and prince to the medical wing. Once they are there we are going to look at you all to make sure that you are okay and that you do not pose a threat to us." 

"Could we, uhm, have some clothes too?" Tweek whispered. The little girl with the elder chuckled as she looked at them. If their lives didn't depend on how they acted Craig would have growled at the little girl for looking at Tweek. "Yes, we will get you those too." the elder said. 

The door slowly opened to reveal an underground town, well, more like city. It seemed to be made from an underground cave that had to be at least one hundred feet tall. There was lush grass and bushes and trees everywhere you looked. In the center seemed to be an outdoor market area. There were three levels to it. People were buying and shopping. To the left there was another cave entrance that people were coming from. Behind the market seemed to be building upon building. To the right were fields and gardens. Above, where the light was coming from, there was a big hole in the cave. But you couldn't look through it because it was always moving. 

Craig studied it. Then he saw a few fish swim across. They were under that pond! 

"What is this place?" Bebe asked looking around. "This is where elves who are destined to be elders live." the little girl said. "How are you determined to be an elder?" Tweek asked. "You are born into the role." the elder said harshly. From the sound of her voice, there were no more questions to be asked. 

"We will be heading toward the building behind our market. The medical wing is that way. We have many wounded, but there is a special place for the royal family." she said. "The prince elder, his breathing is extremely shallow and he feels cold. Deathly cold." Tweek said with a worry in his voice. "Prince Ike will be put into special care." she said looking at the boy.

Craig glanced at him. That boy was Karen's age. If he died in Tweek's arms, he didn't know how the blond would take it. Karen's death nearly destroyed him. Granted they didn't know the boy, but it was still too close to home. 

Craig and the group walked fast trying to keep up with the elder. For someone who looked to be hundreds of years old, she moved fast. 

Elves would turn their head and look at them as they walked. They would lean in and whisper things. Craig really wished he had at least some pants on. 

They eventually stopped in front of a building that was coming from the cave wall. "This is the medical wing. Continue to follow me. Do not interact with any of our people." the elder said. Everyone nodded as the door opens. 

The smell of blood and burnt flesh invaded their nostrils. Tweek let out a small whine from it. Craig wanted to drop Kyle and wrap his arms around his boyfriend. The last time they had smelled this Tweek had killed three guards and wounded two people. The little blond barely recovered from it. 

"Come one." the elder said walking back into the building. 

"It's okay Tweek. Just take some deep breaths." Bebe whispered to him. Tweek slowly shook his head. They all started walking back with the elder. The crying and screams filled their ears as they walked down the corridors. Craig couldn't stop from thinking if he had hurt any of these elves. He was covered in blood, so he did hurt them. Did he kill any? 

Craig was drawn out of his thoughts when they stopped in front of a room. Looking around, he realized that this was a different area. There were no screams and things seem to be more royal looking. There were guards by the doors that they just walked through. The area had flowers and tables. There were two rooms.

"The boy goes in here." the elder said. Tweek gave a small nod then walked into the room. A small group of elders walked into the room behind him. 

Tweek reappeared a few seconds later with a cover wrapped around him. "Will the boy make it?" he timidly asked. Craig noticed that Tweek didn't take his eyes away from the room. "We don't know the extent of his injuries." she said following his gaze. "From the looks of it, he was shot in the back with one of our weapons. Their bullets don't explode until they make contact with an object." Bebe said. 

"Once it explodes it destroys all the tissue on the person so it can embed itself inside them. It created thousands of wound holes that are hard to see. The person would bleed to death before they could get them all. If the bullet didn't hit a major organ." Clyde said. 

That young elf boy will be extremely lucky to survive. 

"That information will be very helpful. What about our young princess? What happened to her?" the elder asked. "Nothing really. She was trying to heal Ike." The elder opened the door to the other room. It had a bed, a few chairs, and some flowers surrounding the walls. "She is just very weak then. It seems like she used all her galena trying to heal her brother." she said. 

Craig walked over to the bed and sat the princess down. "That is a thing?" Clyde asked. The elder shook her head. "Galena flows through us. When we use it we are moving some of it into the person. So, we are giving up our energy. We regain it through rest and meditation. But, from what you've told me about your weapon it seems Kyle used up all most all of her galena to heal him. She is extremely weak, but after some resting she should be good." the elder said. 

"Now let's get you all examined." the elder said moving them out of the room. 

All four stood out in the lobby area. Two more guards walked in; one went to Ike's door and the other to Kyle's. "You all are those beasts that attacked our kingdom, correct?"

Everyone shook their head yes. 

"You said Kyle cured you?" 

They all whispered yes. 

"How did she do that?" 

"I don't know. One minute we weren't in control of ourselves. We were being told to grab every elf that we could. We heard Kyle so we followed her. Once she was in the pond we wanted to grab her, but she waved her hand. It felt like something had cleared our minds." Clyde said. "We realized who she was and we had to protect her." Bebe added. 

"Why did you have to protect her?" the elder asked crossing her. 

Everyone looked at each other. Which one of them was going to say that it was because their leader, a werewolf, was in love with the princess. 

"Our leader, Stan, is in love with Kyle. We protected her since he wasn't around." Tweek said. The elders eyes grew big. "Stan? Stan the bodyguard." 

The four of them shook their heads yes. "Interesting. Well we are going to scan you to see if there is anything that could cause you to have that type of episode again. Once those are done, we will then give you clothes and you will be sent to the royal house. That way guards can watch you." the elder said. 

"Stan is still out there. One of us will need to look for him." Clyde said. 

Craig looked at the brown haired boy. He shouldn't have said that. It was hard enough to get them to trust them this much, saying that might make them think they are up to something. Even though they aren't. 

Sighing, she looked at the four of them. "You, black haired one." she said. Craig turned to look at her. "You seem to be the leader at the moment. Once you have been scanned and dressed, I will send a few guards with you and they will help you look for your leader." she said. 

"Thank you!" Tweek said. "Don't thank me just yet." she whispered.

* * *

The four of them sat on a bench, while some elders scanned their bodies. "You all have gone through experimentation correct?" one asked. Craig shook his head yes. He was tired and just wanted to lay down. It freakin sucked that he had to go look for Stan after this. 

"That would explain the color change on the back of your necks." another one said. 

"What?" Clyde asked. "The back of your necks are showing a light gray color. We think you might have something in them or it is left over from the experiments." one said. 

Craig felt a cold hand touch the back of his neck. It applied a little bit of pressure. A hot scorching pain went through his body. Screaming Craig fell to the ground. Tweek moved quickly and was sitting between Craig and the elders. His teeth were bared and he was letting out a low growl. "Tweek..." Bebe hummed. The wild blonde looked at her. "They aren't going to hurt Craig. There is something inside us that did that." she cooed. 

Tweek looked between him and Bebe. After a while, he gave her a small nod before sitting back on the bench. 

The elder that was working with Craig knelt down beside him. "There seems to be something inside your neck. Is it okay if I remove it?" he asked. "As long as you don't kill me." Craig joked. Bebe rolled her eyes. 

"This will probably hurt, but I will try and sooth the pain." he said turning Craig. 

He felt something slice his neck open. With a hiss, he bit his lower lip. "Okay. I see it. I will be removing it now." the man whispered. Craig could feel him inside his neck. The man grabbed whatever it was, but it sent that horrible pain through his body. Trying not to scream out Craig curled in on himself. "It's almost out." the man yelled. Craig hoped for this man's safety it was because he could feel himself begin to transform. 

Suddenly the pain was gone and Craig could breathe. 

He turned to see that the elder held a small shard. When had that been put inside him? 

"I have seen this once before. The prince of your people had this stuck in his eye. There seems to be a small concentration of that raw vitriol inside it, but there is also galena in it." the elder said standing up. 

The elder that met them at the door walked over and took the shard from him. "This is just a theory, but when the princess was healing her brother she had big amounts of galena flowing through her. When she moved her hand to you four it shot out and somehow cured the shards. They are more stable." she said examining it. 

Craig rubbed the back of his neck. If he had to guess, that is what was controlling them and the person behind it was Cartman. 

* * *

Once the shards were removed from everyone. Craig was able to take a shower and get dressed. Holding Tweek in his arms, he gave the blond a small kiss on the top of his head. He wanted to stay here and comfort Tweek. He was still shaken up over Craig screaming and he wanted to comfort his boyfriend. But, as the leader, he had to go find Stan. 

"I'll be back before you know it." he said pulling away from Tweek. "Just hurry." he whispered. They did a quick kiss before the guards walked in. 

"Take care of each other." Craig said as he walked out the door. 

The walk to the entrance seemed a lot quicker than when they came in. That might be though because a life wasn't on the line. At least he hoped so. Was Stan even in the area? That was a stupid question to ask. Of course, Stan was in the area. Kyle was here and wherever Kyle was Stan had to be close. There was no way he would let her be in danger. 

"We have been told that if you try anything funny we are to kill." the guard to his left said. Craig rolled his eyes. "Whatever, let's get this over with." 

The door slowly opened. They walked out and a rare smile came on Craig's face. There, naked in the pond, was Stan. "Turns out we won't have to go anywhere at all." he whispered taking a step toward him. The raven-haired man was splashing the water. The princess's name was the only thing coming from his mouth. 

Before Craig got to him, he saw two blondes standing beside the pond. Other werewolves, just great. He though noticed a small elf in-between the two. They had on purple robes. Even though their hood was pulled up, you could see the bruises on their face. Other than that, Craig couldn't tell anything else.

"It took you long enough." Craig said. Stan turned to him. His pupils were dilated and you couldn't see the blue in them. Stan was feral. He had to be careful what he said. 

"Where is Kyle? Is she okay?" he demanded walking toward Craig. "You smell like her. What did you do to her?" he screamed. 

Craig held up his hands. He needed to stay calm and just tell him everything that he needed to know. "She is okay Stan. I carried her inside. Kyle is resting in the medical wing." Craig said. "What happened? There is so much blood. I can smell it everywhere in this water!" Stan said with his voice cracking. "It isn't Kyle's. It is her brothers. He was shot and gravely wounded. Kyle tried healing him." Craig said slowly. 

"Ike's been hurt." Stan cried. Tears filled Stan's eyes. "Take me to them please." he whispered. 

Craig couldn't believe the man before him. Stan was one to never show his feelings in front of them. He wanted to seem strong so the others would come to him for help. They would lean on him and he in return made them feel better. Craig can remember going to him when Karen died. Stan was clearly hurting, but he put Craig above himself. But now Stan was the broken one who needed someone to lean on. 

"Come on. Let's go see them." he whispered wrapping his arm around Stan. "Okay. Also, those three are with me. The elf's name is Wendyl. They are Kyle's advisor." he said. Craig looked at the guards who gave a nod, signaling that they understood. 

Slowly, they made their way inside. 

* * *

Stan was restless as he waited to see Kyle. They had removed his shard and now he was back with his clan. Kenny, Butters, and Wendyl were taken to a different room since they had more information to give.

"We thought we would never see you again." Clyde teased pulling Stan into a hug. "You all can't get rid of me that easy." he teased back. God, he missed his clan so much. 

"How are you guys?" Stan asked. He pulled away and examined each one of them. They looked healthy. "We are good." Tweek said with a smile. Stan smiled back and rubbed his head. "That's good." he said. Stan felt really bad about leaving them behind. They were his family and he left them for Kyle. "Guys, I am so sorry about being gone for so long. I promise I won't do that again." he said. 

Craig sighed, "Dude we told you it's okay. We understand."

"At first we were jealous, especially Bebe." Clyde teased. 

Bebe blushed and looked down. She had hoped Clyde wouldn't bring it up. She knew Stan would have been furious at her for biting Kyle, but she was just nervous and didn't trust her. Now though, she would do anything to protect the red head.  

"I know she was. Don't think I've forgotten." Stan glared at her. She winced, causing Stan's face to fall. "I'm mad, but I think I know why you did it." he said putting his hand on her cheek. "Don't worry. She is amazing and you'll love her." Stan said. 

The doors open. Kenny and Butters walked in. "They are done questioning them and have removed their shards." the person behind them said. 

Stan smiled as Wendyl came out from behind them. He was glad to see that they were okay. They had found Wendyl during their escape. The advisor had been beat unconscious. It was no doubt one of Cartman's people. Wendyl knew too much. 

"Uhm Bebe?" Tweek asked. Stan turned to look at her. Bebe's eyes were huge as she stared at Wendyl. Smiling softly, Stan knew that look all too well. Bebe had just imprinted. "Do you all smell blueberries?" Bebe asked keeping her eyes on Wendyl. 

"No." Clyde said sniffing the air. 

Wendyl glanced at the curly blonde then looked at Stan. "You can go see Kyle. She is still asleep though. They don't know how long it will take for her to wake." Wendyl said. Stan heart raced at the thought of seeing his love. The last time he saw her a wolf was trying to get her. He wanted to follow her but he needed to keep her safe. 

"Follow me." Wendyl said. 

* * *

Everyone stood outside the door. Kenny turned around and looked at the guards, "Before you do anything stupid to this love struck fool listen carefully. He has imprinted on your princess which means that he will do anything for her. He will also kill or hurt anyone that gets in his way to her. Stan hasn't seen Kyle since the attack and he will be on edge around her. Touching her and smelling her will help calm him and keep him going feral." 

The guards gave her a weird look. 

"Yes, he can smell her. Anyways, if you value your life you will not remove or try to remove Kyle from him. Got it." she said crossing her arms. The guards gave the sassy blonde a look and then nodded. 

"Good. Now Stan," she turned to him, "they have removed all of Kyle's clothing. She is in a nightgown so she is decent. There might still be some blood on her. They told us they couldn't fully clean her. So try not to freak when you smell it." Kenny said. 

Stan gave her a small nod. He just wanted her to shut up so he could see her. 

Wendyl opened the door. 

Stan's heart nearly stopped when he saw his princess sleeping. She looked so peaceful. Running to her, everyone disappeared. He got on the bed and held her close to him. Tears fell down his face as kissed her forehead. 

His princess was safe. 

Stan laid his head on her shoulder taking in her scent. God, she smelled beautiful. Her scent surrounded him as he grew sleepy. Stan had been fighting for so long to get to her and now it was catching up. He closed his eyes and pulled her as close as he could. 

Everyone walked into the room and shut the door. They all watched as Stan and Kyle slept. Each one thanking the goddess above that they were safe and alive. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I am now over the worst part of the semester and things should be calming down now. Updates should be happening more often. Fingers crossed. I really wanted to focus some on the clan since we never really got anything with them. Also, Wendyl is okay!!!!! I thought I would give you all some calm before the storm (again). 
> 
> GO FOLLOW @dothehoogieboogie . They did the artwork for my profile picture. It's Wendyl (my favorite character even though I don't write them that much). Their art is amazing!!!! They are also very nice. ^^
> 
> Please leave a comment with your thoughts~  
> If you enjoyed it please leave a kudo~  
> My tumblr: https://oboe-wan-kenobie.tumblr.com/  
> Character ask blog: https://zariyanaskblog.tumblr.com/


End file.
